Story of Another Class: Class 2B
by khawesome9
Summary: A story about Class 2B. Lot's of OC's and a contest to make your own character. Rules in Chapter 2. Rated T just in case. OC's in it too. The Comedy comes on a bit later.
1. Chapter 1: The School Year Begins!

Hey, I am khawesome9. This is my first School Rumble fanfic and I'm in the process of doing one for Eternal Sonata. (For the few people who know what videogame that is.) Now, I felt inclined to start a School Rumble fanfic. I apologize if this first chapter is boring at first, but that's only because I have to introduce the characters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Jin Kobayashi.

Our story deserves to be heard too… we aren't just some random class you can leave in the dust… 2C? 2D? What of 2B? What about our story and the things we do? We won't be unheard… we also want to show who we are… 2C isn't the only one with a story to be heard… Do you want to know of the events of 2B? Then go ahead… it's write here…

The First Day of School

"Hello, my name is Daichi Tanaka. I am a student attending Yagami High School. Today is the day that I am a Sophomore. I will see if I ended up in the same classes as my friends. I am actually a more calm, laid back kind of guy. I know what's right and will stand up for it, but most of the time, I'll just stay back and watch how things go. It all depends on the situation. I hope that this will be a good school year."

Daichi began to walk up the steps of the school. He turned to see the large board of names that will determine what class you would be in for the school year. He walked up, through the large crowd and looked for his name. He soon found it on 2B.

"Alright! I'm with all the hot chicks! This year is going to rock!"

Daichi turned his head over to see Imadori, acting like is Christmas. Obviously, he was in a class with all of the "hot chicks." Daichi actually used to be really good friends with Imadori… until Middle School, when he turned into a pervert. Now he just kind of avoids him, because it was obvious that girls don't like guys who are pervy. Daichi then turned back to the list and noticed that two of his friends were in the same class as him: Hiroshi and Kiyoshi; twins. They became his best friends once Imadori… changed. Daichi than began to search for his friends. He actually saw some girl happy about being in the same class as Karasuma. Clearly she liked him and he felt sorry for her. He had also known Karasuma and keeps in touch with him here and there, and he knew that Karasuma only had two days until he would have to move to elsewhere. Well, it wasn't his problem, since Karasuma and that girl are in class 2C.

"Hey Daichi, how're you doing?"

Daichi ran up to greet his close friends.

"Hello. How are you guys doing?"

"We're fine. So are we in the same class?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Yes, we are." responded Daichi.

"How about Karasuma?" asked Hiroshi.

"No, he ended up in 2C, but that's ok."

"Too bad, he's a pretty cool guy." said Kiyoshi.

"Actually, I feel kind of happy for him; that girl over there clearly likes him."

Daichi then pointed over to the girl he had seen earlier.

"Tenma? You do realize she's a complete klutz, right?" asked Hiroshi.

"So? Does it matter?"

"Well… whatever, I guess… oh crap!"

Everyone immediately ran away from the wall as Kenji Harima came up to it. He began to concentrate really hard about something. He was then interrupted by some idiot and immediately punched him in the face. Harima then explained that he should be more sensitive, like him. (Yeah right!)

"Harima, why are you checking the level 2 list? You were held back, don't you remember?"

Harima then muttered to himself and walked away from the list. Everyone then immediately went back to reading it.

"We really shouldn't let him scare people like that." said Daichi.

"Ok, you can go talk to Mr. Sensitive about it and we'll laugh… I mean watch from a distance." said Kiyoshi.

"…Fine… I think I will." said Daichi.

His two friends yelled about him being crazy as he walked towards Harima. Even though Daichi was laid back, he wasn't scared to speak his mind. He just liked to keep things calm. That would be hard with Harima.

"Excuse me, Harima…"

Harima turned to him with fire in his eyes. Clearly he was ready to release anger in anyway possible.

"Hey look… I don't know if you know this. But you kind of give off bad vibes. It's like you're constantly threatening people. I don't think that's to good of an idea. Maybe you should stop… you know… beating people up…"

Harima then grabbed Daichi by the collar.

"Hey, you're pretty smart, right?" asked Harima.

"…I guess you can say that." answered Daichi.

"How about you help me get into 2C, and I'll try and avoid fights… you know, only when I have to. Sound like a good proposition for ya?"

Daichi could sense the anger that he felt. He knew that he couldn't back down and say know… he wasn't planning to anyway.

"Sounds good." said Daichi.

"Good. Thanks. Follow me."

The two then headed over to the principles office. As they walked, questions began to form in Daichi's mind… Why did Harima want into 2C so badly? He did attempt to use psychic powers… or something… but why? He didn't care about school… was he actually beginning to change?

Two days later

It was after school and the three friends were hanging out together.

"Are you serious? He didn't beat you up?" asked Hiroshi.

"Not at all. We went to principal's office. He begged to be in 2C and I promised I'd help him study to retake his finals to prove that he can be in level 2. We had a cram session for two days and he's now in 2C." said Daichi.

"And you did this just to help everyone out? Wow, you're pretty awesome." said Kiyoshi.

"Well, I am me, you know."

The three laughed and the conversation turned elsewhere.

"Excuse me? Which one of you is Daichi Tanaka?"

Daichi then stood up.

"Hello, my name is Misaki; it's nice to meet you."

Daichi reached out his hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too, Misaki."

"Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Alright."

The two walked over to where the water fountains are.

"Look, I know I've never really talked to you… but I did hear about how you helped out Harima. I was wondering if you would do the same for me." said Misaki.

She smiled at Daichi and with his personality, he had to help her out.

"Sounds good. Where would you like to meet?" asked Daichi.

"How about you take my number and text me later?"

"Ok."

She took his hand and wrote down her number on it.

"Thanks again!"

Daichi then walked back to the table. Imadori had decided to pull a seat next to the twins.

"What's up my man? It's been a while since we talked. I thought I'd come hang out here for a bit. So, what were you doing with a D?"

"You really shouldn't label girls in that sort of way. It's rather degrading and you could really upset someone in that manner."

Imadori frowned at his old friend. His smile soon came back up as soon as he looked at Daichi's hand.

"You got her number? Well aren't you lucky on the first day of school, eh?"

"It's really nothing; we simply said that she needs me to help her with some school work."

"You do realize this is only the third day of school? Who needs help at this point; we haven't learned anything yet!" yelled Imadori.

"Well, we'll see how things go… it all depends…" said Daichi.

"Hey man, if you don't go out with her, can you give me her number?"

"I'm not sure if she would like that." said Daichi.

"I'll ask you when the time comes; how about that? Ok, see ya later."

Imadori then left the trio.

"Well, Imadori is annoying as usual." said Hiroshi.

"Yeah, I think we got to go now. See ya, Daichi!"

Hiroshi and Kiyoshi then left. Soon after, Daichi went on his bike and began to head back home. He notice a bike riding up to the side of him.

"Hello Daichi, it's been a while since we talked."

"Hello Karasuma. Weren't you supposed to move yesterday?" asked Daichi.

"Yes… but I postponed the trip. I had a note placed in my foot locker from a girl, saying that she wanted me to stay."

"Do you know who it is?" asked Daichi.

"Not yet, but I began to have an analysis on everyone to try and see if I can find out who it is." said Karasuma.

"Do you talk to anyone in class?" asked Daichi.

"No. I'd rather stare out the window and think." said Karasuma.

"I swear; you only talk to me."

"That's probably because we've been working together so long." said Karasuma.

"Yeah, working with others on comics does do that to you. By the way, when are you ready to send me that new comic to review?"

"Soon. I need a bit more time to finish it."

"Ok, that sound's good. I'll see you later, Karasuma."

Daichi then turned in another direction and began to bike away. He was at home and it was about time he text that girl about studying.


	2. Chapter 2: You're Kind of Insane

_IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! I've decided to let you guys make characters for this story! If you have a character that you would like to be in this series, send it to me a PM. (Personal Message for those of you who don't know.) IF YOU SUGGEST A CHARACTER BY REVIEW IT WON'T COUNT! Now, here are the rules:_

_1. Must be a human. No exceptions._

_2. No yaio, or anything of that sort._

_3. You can send in as many character ideas as you want, but I'll only pick one per a user. So once I pick an idea from you, I won't accept anymore from you_

_4. They must be part of Class 2B. They can change from a different class if you want. Ex: Changing from Class 2A to 2B._

_5. This is the minimum required information:_

_Name_

_Age_

_Description (You can state anything you want; how they do their hair, the type of music they like, if they're foreign exchange students, etc.)_

_Personality_

_Relationships (This includes friendships and people that they like or love.)_

_Feel free to add anymore information if you want. I would suggest trying to make your character as different as possible; the more original they are, the better your chances are of getting your character into the story. One more thing; I will send you an PM letting you know that your character won and I'll let you know what chapter they will enter the story. Characters will be selected at random times. If I do get any suggestions, then I'll pick one to add into chapter 3. Remember something though: EVEN IF I DON'T PICK YOUR CHARACTER THE FIRST TIME, THERE'S STILL A CHANCE I MIGHT PICK THEM LATER ON. So, good luck to those who suggest characters!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Jin Kobayashi. _

_(Daichi, Kiyoshi, Hiroshi, Misaki.)_

_Café Mercado_

_Daichi waited outside for his scheduled meeting with Misaki. He didn't realize at first that the marker she used was permanent. He tried scrubbing it off after entering her number into his phone, but it didn't work. Out of all of the things to use, why a permanent marker? It seems completely inconvenient. _

"_Hey Daichi."_

_He turned to find Misaki standing behind him._

"_Hello Misaki. I didn't see you coming." said Daichi with surprise._

"_Are you ready to go in and study?" she asked?_

"_I have a question to ask you. Why did you write on my hand with permanent marker?"_

_She frowned slightly at him._

"_Hey, let's go inside."_

_She grabbed his arm and pulled him in. The two sat down at a table. Soon, a worker came over._

"_Hello, what would you two like to order?"_

"_Aren't you Yakumo?" asked Daichi._

"_Yes. I'm sorry, have we met before." asked Yakumo._

"_No, my friends told you that you were Tenma's sister. Is that correct?" asked Daichi._

"_Yes, that is." _

"_Back off! I will eat your face!" shouted Misaki._

_Daichi and Yakumo looked at her, rather confused._

"_I'm sorry. What would you guys like?" asked Yakumo._

"_I'd like a coffee, and so would Daichi." said Misaki._

"_Actually, I don't drink coffee."_

"_What do you mean you don't drink coffee."_

"_I just don't." said Daichi._

_Misaki looked at him with eyes that had the intent to kill._

"_Now you do."_

"_No I don't."_

_Silence._

"_I'll go get you two your coffee then."_

_Yakumo left them alone._

"_Well that was rather unpleasant." said Daichi._

"_I know. That waitress was completely rude." said Misaki._

"_Shall we get to studying then?" asked Daichi._

_The two worked on their math homework for a while, Daichi trying to explain the various equations to her, but she just seemed unable to focus on the subject._

"_Is something distracting you?" asked Daichi._

"_Yes." said Misaki._

_She began to draw closer to Daichi. She brought herself closer to him, her lips curling into a position to kiss… drawing them closer to his. Daichi stood up abruptly. He collected all of his things and began to leave._

"_Where are you going?" asked Misaki, innocently._

"_I… have to go home… and do… math homework."_

"_That's what we were doing here, silly." _

_Misaki smiled at him and he stared back at her. Should he tell her the truth? That at this poin the thought she was a complete sociopath?_

"_I… need to feed my cat."_

_Daichi left before she could try and get him to stay. He grabbed his bike and peddled away faster than she could find out where he lived._

_The Next Day_

_Daichi was biking to school, when he ran into Karasuma._

"_Hello Karasuma. Did you finish that manuscript yet?" asked Daichi._

"_Not yet. There are still a few things that need to be fixed." said Karasuma._

"_About how long do you think it will be until you finish the manuscript?" _

"_Give me a few more days. I look forward to the help you may give me."_

"_You're wel… oh no."_

"_What is it, Daichi?" _

_Daichi looked back to see Misaki riding her bike after him at full speed… she was holding a hammer!_

"_I need to go! I'll see you later Karasuma!"_

_Daichi then biked at Karasuma speed and went really fast._

"_Ah poopie… and I was going to mangle him… hello Karasuma! How are you doing today!" asked Misaki with a wide smile._

_Karasuma just looked at him._

"_Are you having a good day so far?"_

_Karasuma nodded._

"_Ok, I'll see you later! Get back here you two-timing jerk!"_

_At School_

"_We told you she wanted to be with you." said Hiroshi._

"_I just didn't know that she was this crazy!" said Kiyoshi._

"_Me neither." said Daichi._

"_Hey Daichi!"_

_It was Imadori again._

"_Here, have her number."_

_Daichi showed Imadori his hand._

"_Ahh, it didn't work out with you. I'll gladly take that D off of your hands. Did she have a permanent marker." _

"_Yeah, she's completely crazy."_

"_I'm going to go ask her out now."_

"_Are you even listening to me?"_

"_Later man!"_

"_What do you think will happen?" asked Kiyoshi._

"_Who knows. She seems so unpredictable." said Hiroshi._

"_Here she comes now!" said Kiyoshi._

_Misaki ran up to the group, looking rather upset about something._

"_Daichi! Can you believe what Imadori just did! He tried to ask me out after knowing that we were together!" she shouted._

_People looked at them. Some were laughing and others began whispering; odds were they began spreading rumors. _

"_Look, we're not together." said Daichi._

"_Of course we are! Clearly, you just weren't ready for your first kiss." said Misaki, as she began to hug him from behind._

_Imadori looked at Daichi and he worded over to him "Lucky."_

"_Please Misaki, I need to go to the bathroom." said Daichi._

_He stood up, but Misaki stood up with him, keeping her arms around him. He tried to tug away, but that didn't work._

"_Umm… Misaki, can you please explain what's going on?" asked Daichi._

"_I put super glue on my arms." she said, with a smile._

"_Did you think that it would be kind of hard to come apart?" _

"_That's the point."_

"_Come on."_

_Daichi then stood up, taking Misaki with him. They walked up to the classrooms._

"_What made you think this was a good idea?" asked Daichi._

"_I just wanted to get closer to you. Why are we heading to the science room?" _

"_Hey, sir, are you in here?" _

_Their teacher, Mr. Sato was standing there._

"_Hello Daichi, I didn't know you were in a relationship with Misaki."_

"_I'm not. Do you know how to form a solution to remove super glue?"_

"_Actually yes, but it may take me about an hour." _

"_That's rather bad." _

"_It's ok. I don't mind having my arms around you for an hour.' said Misaki._

"_So, why are we in this predicament?" asked Daichi._

"_I wanted to ask you something."_

"_I thought you told me earlier that you wanted to get closer to me…"_

"_Well, now I want to talk to you." _

"_Alright, go ahead." _

"_I just want to know why you won't except the fact that we're a couple."_

"_Well, we're not."_

"_Of course we are."_

"_No."_

"_But we went on a date."_

"_You told me you wanted help with math."_

"_Yes… the math of love."_

"_You're logic is impossible to comprehend."_

"_You're cuteness is impossible to resist." _

"_So you are convinced that we are going out." _

"_Yes."_

"_Well I apologize… how do I put this kindly… your kind of… insane."_

_There was silence._

"_Umm… Misaki?"_

_She then lifted him up and headed out of the room. She ran out the door, headed outside in front of everyone._

"_Hey Daichi! Misaki swept you off your feet, didn't she?"_

"_You have the worst sense of humor in the world, you know that, Imadori?"_

"_Hey Kiyoshi! No need to be so pushy! Gosh!"_

"_Can someone help me? She's kind of kidnapping me." said Daichi._

_Kiyoshi and Hiroshi then ran at them and tackled the two of them to the ground. _

"_Did I ever say how awesome you two are?" _

"_Nope. But I'm impressed, Daichi. She tries to run off with you out of nowhere and you remain surprisingly calm." said Hiroshi._

"_Thank you. Now, can you guys get us back to Mr. Sato?"_

_The two were soon separated and Misaki was… asked to switch to Class 2A. Daichi was happy to get from relief, and decided to avoid girl trouble for a while… if he could._


	3. Chapter 3: New Student

Well, no one suggested any characters, so I'll start to allow characters in the reviews. Also, I have no idea why the entire last chapter was underlined. -.- Anyway, back to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Jin Kobayashi. I also don't own any of the anime references, band references, and other sorts of references made in this chapter.

Yagami High School, Class 2B Homeroom

"Glad that the principal had Misaki moved to 2A, Daichi?" asked Hiroshi.

"Actually yes. She was starting to kind of scare me." stated Daichi.

"Of course! She tried to kidnap you! Good thing she's moving to America in a month or so." said Kiyoshi.

"Yes, I think I'll miss her, though." said Daichi.

"What? Because she was your first fan girl?"

"No, because she seemed pretty nice."

"She kidnapped you…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Attention Class!"

Everyone looked to see Mr. Sato standing in front of them, with a new kid. He had a blue Mohawk, a black, leather jacket, a red shirt, a long, silver necklace, a chain on his black pants, and he had big, black boots. He also wore black face paint around his eyes. He pretty much looked like a guitarist in a metal band.

"This is our new student. His name is Kaz… how do you pronounce your last name?"

"Doesn't matter." said Kaz, in a cool voice.

"Anyway, he'll introduce himself from here. Ask him any questions you want."

"Where're you from?"

"I'm from America. In New York."

"What do you like to do?"

"I like to ride my motorcycle, play guitar, and listen to music."

"What kind of bands do you listen to?"

"Avenged Sevenfold, Rise Against, Metallica; you know, the good bands."

"Anything else you want to say?" asked Mr. Sato.

"The chicks love me." he said, smiling at the row of front girls. They stared back at him like he's an idiot.

"Excuse me, Kaz." said Daichi.

"Yeah? What do you want, punk?" asked Kaz.

"Having your hair-do in that fashion and being out of uniform is against school dress code. There could be some sever punishments if you don't follow them." said Daichi.

"Talking to me in that fashion could cause you to get punched in the face." said Kaz, with anger in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me? I don't think you can get a hit on me if you wanted to." said Diachi.

"Oh really? You want to go, punk?"

"Let's head outside, if you will."

The two boys then walked outside, completely ignoring Mr. Sato, who was yelling at them at the top of his lungs. The climbed down the staircase and stood out in the open courtyard. They looked towards the windows and there class was looking back at him. Overtime, they were attracting the attention of other classes as well. In about thirty seconds, they had almost the entire school watching them.

"Are you sure you don't want to forgive me? I may over look what you did if you pay me and shine my shoes."

"I may forgive you if you weren't such an idiot." said Daichi in retaliation.

Daichi knew this guy couldn't beat him in a fight; he picked up a few moves from watching Karasuma and he had a brown belt in his martial arts class. Daichi normally would have avoided fighting in this kind of situation, but there was something about this guy that just made him angry. He wasn't going to hold back.

"You're dead!" shouted Kaz.

Kaz jumped at Daichi at full force, Daichi side stepped, caught him, and flipped him.

"Are you done trying yet?" asked Daichi.

"Not even close!"

He stood back up, and went for another punch. Daichi side stepped and flipped him again.

"How many more times are you going to try that?" asked Daichi.

This time, Kaz stood up, ran back a bit, and charged at Daichi. Daichi placed one finger on his forehead and another on his stomach and used Kaz's force to slam him head first into the ground. Kaz immediately got back up.

"Kaz, stop. You're making yourself look like an idiot."

"Sorry brother!"

Daichi turned to see a blond kid standing next to him. A lot of girls were around the blond kid, pretty much praising every little thing he did.

"You can't pick fights on the first day of school. Mother will be furious."

"Don't tell Mother, Harry!" shouted Kaz.

"I'm not going to, but the principal might. See ya later, I'm not getting involved in this situation."

Harry walked away with the large group of girls following behind him. Kaz then stood up. Daichi took a stance ready to flip the kid again, but instead, Kaz simply shook his hand.

"We shake hands after a fight where I'm from. I've got respect for you kid. You can fight." said Kaz.

"Thank you." stated Daichi.

"Think we should go back to class now?" asked Kaz.

Daichi nodded his head. The two then silently walked back to class.

After school

"Do you know where Daichi is?" asked Hiroshi.

"I haven't seen him since that fight with Kaz." said Kiyoshi.

"What do you think happened?"

"How should I know! I haven't seen him since that fight!"

Kaz then began to walk by.

"Kaz, do you know where Daichi went when you guys were walking back from the fight?" asked Hiroshi.

"I can't say. We were walking, I turned away for two seconds and he was gone. I assumed that he was going to the bathroom or something… Now that I think about it, I did hear struggling and screaming coming from the closet… I thought it was nothing."

"You hear screaming from a closet… and you thought it was nothing…" said Kiyoshi, looking at him like he's an idiot.

"Yeah, wouldn't you do the same?"

"No…"

"You do realize he has a stalker that is constantly trying to kidnap him, right?" asked Hiroshi.

"Oh… this could be a problem. Let's go to that creepy old warehouse across the street!" said Kaz.

"Why? What makes you think they're there?" asked Hiroshi.

"Don't you read manga? People you're looking for are always in the scariest and creepiest places around!"

"…Ok then. I guess it can't hurt." said Kiyoshi.

The group then headed over to the building.

The Creepy Old Warehouse

"So what are you planning to do?" asked Daichi.

"I'm taking you with me to China, silly." said Misaki.

"Then why did you tie me to a chair?"

"I can't have you escape again!"

"You seem to be getting too much joy out of this…"

"What do you expect? I'm with the love of my life! I'm happy!"

"But I don't love you…"

"That doesn't matter!"

Daichi then decided that it was hopeless to convince her otherwise. He sat in his chair and began to think about how to get out of this situation. Nothing could come to mind at the time.

"Hold it right there!"

Kaz, Hiroshi, and Kiyoshi were standing in a line, staring at them.

"Dude, she's pretty hot…" said Kaz.

"I know what you're doing!" shouted Misaki.

"That we're here to help Daichi escape from you?" asked Kiyoshi.

"No! You're here to get Daichi because you want him all to yourselves! But you can't HAVE HIM!"

"…We don't roll that way." said Kaz.

"Whatever! Just get out of here and let us move to China in peace!"

Kaz then reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun.

"Have you been carrying this the entire time we were at school?" asked Hiroshi.

"You bet." said Kaz.

"You know that it's against school policy, right?" said Daichi.

"But one time, I was watching this anime, School Rumble, and after school, they were totally having a fight with guns!" said Kaz.

"That's an anime. This is real life." said Daichi.

"Anyway! Let him go our I'll shoot!" said Kaz.

He pointed the gun at Misaki, who just smirked.

"I don't care! Go ahead and shoot me! I'm wearing a bullet proof vest!"

"And why are you wearing that?"

"Just in case!" she said with a smile.

Kaz then pointed the gun at Daichi.

"No! Don't do that! He's my life!"

"Then let him go. It's better if he dies then stays with you; this information can't be leaked to anyone." said Kaz.

"…What are you talking about?" asked Kiyoshi.

"I'm just trying to sound cool! Ok?" said Kaz.

Misaki then untied Daichi and then ran off.

"Daichi… Can't I just get one last hug before I move away to China?" asked Misaki.

"You have super glue on your arms… don't you?" asked Daichi.

Misaki then nodded like it's normal. The group then left without saying another word.

"I guess I'm going to be hanging out with you guys from now on, huh?" asked Kaz.

"I guess. You can if you want."

"Cool."

The group then walked back to the school grounds… and everyone was freaking out, because Kaz forgot to put his gun back into his jacket.


	4. Chapter 4: Museums and Love

For those who read my Eternal Sonata fic: The next chapters may take a while to post, because they are split into three parts, so I'll be posting them all together. Anyway, let's get to this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Jin Kobayashi.

Yagami High School, Front of the School

Today was the day Class 2B planned to go on a field trip to a local museum. They were going to look at various art exhibits and such things. Daichi, Hiroshi, Kiyoshi, and Kaz went on the same bus. Ever since what happened in the warehouse, Kaz became good friends with the group. He didn't really fit in, but he didn't care. Kaz was pretty decent at analyzing things and noticed something; Daichi attracts a lot of attention from the girls in the class. In hopes of getting girls to like him, he wanted to learn how Daichi did it. The group went on the bus. It had many rows with two seats per a row. Daichi and the group headed to the fifth row. Daichi and Kaz sat on the left side and Hiroshi and Kiyoshi sat on the right side. The twins began to chat and Kaz decided to take this opportunity to ask Daichi.

"Hey Daichi?"

"Yes Kaz." said Daichi, putting aside the book he was reading as he did so.

"How do you do it?"

Daichi looked at Kaz with confusion.

"How do I do what?" asked Daichi.

"How do you get girls to notice you? They seem like they really like you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Daichi.

"You mean you don't know?"

"No…"

"The girls are constantly making googly eyes at you! They always look at you, whisper to each other, and giggle."

Kaz looked back and noticed some girls already doing that. They paid no attention to him.

"Look right now!" said Kaz.

Daichi turned around and as soon as he did, the girls turned away, not paying any attention to him. As soon as Daichi turned around and went back to reading the book he had in his hand, the girls went back to looking at him.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" asked Daichi.

"Of course I did! Look! They're looking at you again!"

Daichi turned to them and the exact same thing happened again. He turned toward Kaz.

"I think you're just seeing things. Try to get some sleep while we're on the bus."

Kaz face palmed. If Daichi didn't even realize that he attracts girl's attention, then how did he do it? What was his secret? Was it just the way he acted? Was it the way he dressed? Kaz then realized that they wore the exact same clothing. Soon they reached the museum and everyone piled out of the bus. Everyone entered the exhibit and Daichi began to analyze a picture on the wall. He stood with his hand on his chin, and he used his other arm to support it. Kaz took the exact same position and analyzed the picture next to them. A girl walked up to Daichi.

"What do you think of this picture, Daichi?" asked a girl, with a wide smile on her face.

Daichi stared at the picture more. It was as photo of a wide field with many trees in it. There was a monkey hanging on one of the trees.

"I enjoy the emphasis placed on the larger tree in the middle of the picture." said Daichi.

"What? You're attention isn't drawn towards the monkey?" asked the girl.

"No. If you notice the way they apply the rule of thirds, the emphasis is meant to be place on the tree; not the monkey."

"Wow! That's so intelligent of you! Do you mind if I talk to you alone really fast?"

Daichi nodded and he and the girl headed around the corner.

"You've been staring at this picture for a while? What do you think of it?" asked another girl, who was now standing by Kaz.

"Well… I enjoy the emphasis placed on the larger tree in the middle of the picture."

The girl looked at Kaz like he was some kind of idiot. Kaz was confused. He then looked at the picture and realized that it was a picture of a thunder storm. He bowed his head in shame.

"I'm going to go leave you alone forever now." said Kaz.

He then decided to head down the hallway that he and the girl went down. He was about to turn down it, when both of them came blurting out of there.

"Thank you for clarifying that for me." said the girl.

"You're welcome. I'll see you some other time." said Daichi.

The girl then headed over to her friends, and she started to talk to them. They all seemed shocked and kept giving glances to Daichi. Kaz was completely shocked.

"Umm… what just happened?" asked Kaz.

"Oh, I just explained to her what was going on between Misaki and I. They couldn't believe that I was Misaki's boyfriend, but then I had to explain to them what had actually happened. She then thanked me for the explanation and said that she needed to go talk to her friend about it."

"So you're saying that this entire time, they were just pointing at you, talking about how you and Misaki were going out?"

"Apparently so."

"I have another question then… why did she need to go talk to her friend about it?" asked Kaz.

"I'm not sure, but it's none of my business."

Kaz then decided that it was time to make it his business.

"Thanks Daichi, I'll talk to you later!"

Kaz headed down after the girl that was talking to Daichi.

Down at the Sculpture Exhibit

Hiroshi and Kiyoshi were standing next to each other. They were talking about how lame and boring this exhibit was, when a girl came walking by. She had long, brown hair and a cute face. She began to analyze one of the sculptures.

"Will you just tell her already?" asked Kiyoshi.

"But…"

"No butts! You said that you would tell Yumi how you feel? You said you would today!"

"But I don't want to! I'm too scared!"

Kiyoshi then proceeded to push Hiroshi towards Yumi. Yumi looked at the two curiously.

"Hey Yumi, how are you doing today?" asked Kiyoshi.

"I'm doing fine. Thank you." she said with a smile.

"Do you mind watching Hiroshi while I'm gone? He may get in trouble or something if someone isn't always watching him." said Kiyoshi jokingly.

"Alright."

"See you two later!"

Kiyoshi went running down the hall before his brother could object. Hiroshi turned toward Yumi.

"So… lovely weather we're having… right?" said Hiroshi nervously.

Yumi looked out the window.

"But it's raining."

Hiroshi turned to see that a lot of rain was hitting the window like crazy. Hiroshi then felt kind of stupid.

"So… I'd like to tell you something." said Hiroshi.

"What would that be?" asked Yumi, innocently.

"Umm… I was wondering… if you would… go on a date with me sometime…?" asked Hiroshi.

"Well, I…"

"Hey Yumi!"

They looked and saw the girl that was talking to Daichi earlier. Hiroshi looked behind her and noticed Kaz was following her, trying to disguise himself by putting a newspaper in front of his face.

"How are you doing, Natsuki?" asked Yumi.

"I need to talk to you right now!" she said urgently.

Natsuki pulled her away before Yumi could object. They talked to each other for a bit, with Kaz listening intently. Yumi was happy and Kaz was shocked. Yumi then walked back to Hiroshi.

"I'm sorry. There's someone else I like right now. Can we be friends, though?"

"Umm… sure." said Hiroshi.

She then walked away with her friend. Kaz was frozen with shock.

"How'd it go?" asked Kiyoshi.

"I got rejected…" said Hiroshi.

"It's ok man! Just find someone else."

"But… she said she likes someone else… I need to find out who it is."

Hiroshi walked over to Kaz.

"Hey Kaz."

Kaz was still frozen.

"EARTH… TO… KAZ…."

Kaz shook his head.

"Hey guys! What's up!"

"You know something, don't you?" asked Hiroshi.

"Umm… YOU'LL GET NOTHING OUT OF ME!"

Kaz dashed down the exhibit as fast as he could, away from the twins. He had heard the entire conversation and figured out what was going on. Yumi was upset that she couldn't go out with Daichi, considering the rumors that he was going out with Misaki. Then Natsuki found out otherwise, let Yumi know, and now she was going to be after Daichi. If Hiroshi realized this, there friendship had a large possibility of ending! For some reason, Kaz felt that he needed to help the group out; after all, they are his new friends. He headed onto the bus and got him and Daichi to sit away from the twins. When they got off, school was almost over. On the way back to school, the rain had stopped, but of course it picked back up as soon as they got off the bus, it started raining again.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later!" said Kaz.

"Ok. I need to talk to you about something tomorrow, ok?"

Kaz ignored Hiroshi's remark and started heading home. Luckily, he had a umbrella and started heading home… but then he decided that he needed to think. He sat under a building and began to think. Trying to figure out how to go about tomorrow and what to do about the situation. Should he tell Daichi or let him find out on his own? He feared that Hiroshi would figure it out before Daichi did, and that would be a problem.

"Dang it! Think!"

Kaz then looked up and saw what appeared to be a guy with a bowl shaped haircut walking home, using a leaf as an umbrella and he was wearing a kappa suit. Literally a kappa suit, with a shell, and beak, and everything.

"All this thinking must be messing with me…I think I'll just go home and sleep on it. Hopefully I'll think of something after a good night's sleep."

Kaz then headed out, hoping to find something that will help him in this time of need.


	5. Chapter 5: Bipolar? How about Tripolar?

Reviewer Response Time! Although I would like to point out that I'm cutting out any character submissions from reviews in order to save room. One other thing I'd like to say that I will still be accepting characters until the last chapters of my story. I'm not sure when that'll be yet, but I'll let you know if I'm not accepting characters anymore.

Late Night Angel 2011-06-08 . chapter 4

Hey this is really cool! It is amusing and I always love OC stories. I really like Daichi! He's cute and the calm is kind of funny. I understand why girlslike him. Are you still accepting characters? I would love to submit one!

_**Thank you! I'm happy that you find my story amusing. And I'm also glad that you like Daichi; it took me a while to think of a good main character for this story. And as you already know, I'm still accepting characters. **_

l2s2 2011-06-08 . chapter 4

I think it cute story but need to have more of the main characters in it good luck

_**Thank you too! And I've already talked to you about main characters being in the story.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Jin Kobayashi. If any other references are made, it is owned by it's respective owners.

Today, I present a new character that was submitted by l2s2; Luna! I'm not going to post the character description, because you'll find out what she's like from reading the chapter anyway. So let's get this started!

Class 2B, Final Class of the Day

Daichi, Hiroshi, Kiyoshi, and Kaz all sat together, as usual. Kaz was a bit antsy today, because he needed to make sure that Hiroshi didn't find out that Yumi likes Daichi. It was kind of hard to do so, because Yumi and Natsuki kept on looking over at the group and laughing, then they would turn away. They kept this up for about five minutes.

"I can't take this anymore! I'm saying something!" said Hiroshi.

He was about to stand up when Kiyoshi grabbed his shoulder and had him sit back down.

"No, there's no sense of going up to them." said Kiyoshi.

"But they keep on mocking me!"

"What exactly are you two talking about?" asked Daichi.

Fear came over Kaz. He needed to change the subject and fast. He quickly looked around the room, trying to find something strange to help him in this time of need. He caught sight on something rather odd and that he was now honestly curious about.

"Hey guys, who's that?" asked Kaz.

He pointed to a girl in the corner of the room. She had her legs crossed and was in a meditating stance… while floating. She wore the usual school uniform, but had changed it in various ways. She had shorts instead of a skirt, wore black stocking that went all the way up to the shorts, wore the brown jacket like a vest, leaving it opened up. She also left the top button of her white shirt unbuttoned. She turned the bow on her neck into a loose hanging tie, wore a black chocker with black, fingerless gloves and several black bracelets.

"Oh, that's Luna." said Kiyoshi.

"Can someone explain why she's floating?" asked Kaz.

"Who knows. She wasn't here last year, but was with our class on the first day of school. No one knows what she's like or really who she is." said Hiroshi.

"And you were never curious as to why she floats?" asked Kaz.

"…Not really." said Daichi.

The bell then rang. Kaz wiped his head, relieved that he was able to avoid such a bad situation. They couldn't know what was really going on. The worst part would be that he would be directly in the middle of the fire set between Daichi and Hiroshi if Hiroshi ever found out about Yumi liking Daichi. This is because Hiroshi suspected Kaz knew what was going on and he would be able to put two and two together and that would be the end of everyone's friendship. He spent so much time sitting there, thinking, that he hadn't realized that everyone else left. He noticed that the Luna girl was still in the room. He went over to her. She was still meditating and floating.

"Hey. School's over; you can go home now." said Kaz.

He didn't get a reaction from her. She continued to sit there, meditating.

"Hey! Earth to Luna! School is over!"

Luna's eyes open and she fell from her meditating stance. She lost her balance and fell on top of Kaz. At first, she had a look of shock on her face. Kaz looked into her eyes, in which one was blue and the other was green. Soon, her face of shock changed to a smile, and both of her eyes became blue.

"Sorry about that, Luna." said Kaz.

The two were now sitting up, looking at each other.

"Luna's not here right now, please leave a message after the beep… beep!" said Luna, poking Kaz's nose as she said beep.

"Umm… I got to go now." said Kaz.

He tried to stand up, but Luna grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"But you haven't introduced yourself to me." said Luna, as she began to cuddle next to Kaz.

"I-I-I'm Kaz. Could you please stop that?" he asked.

"Hello Kaz, I'm Lulu."

"Lulu?"

"Yes, and I think we're going to be good friends." said Lulu, as she tickled his chin.

This sent a chill up Kaz's spine he quickly ran across to the other side of the room, going out the door. As he ran out, he ran into someone.

"Who do you think you are?' asked the person.

Kaz looked up, and instantly recognized him. He was Harima; the baddest guy around. Everyone spoke of him in fear. He was warned to avoid him at all costs; he was recognizable for always wearing sunglasses and sporting a small moustache and goatee.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

Lulu then came out of the room. She looked at the two. Her eyes got wide with excitement, and she ran up to Harima, hugging him.

"Kenji! I haven't seen you in forever!" shouted Lulu.

"Hello Lulu. When did you start coming here?" asked Harima.

"I came here just for you, Kenji. Why else would I be here?" said Lulu, as she began playing with Harima's goatee.

Harima turned toward Kaz, anger in his eyes.

"What happened in there?" asked Harima.

"I was talking to my friends when the bell rang. I then started day dreaming and I didn't realize that everyone had left. Luna… Lulu… whoever she is was still in the room, so I got her to stop meditating and she fell on top of me. She then went all gaga eyes on me and was all over me! I went running out of the room and that's where you came in!"

"Ah, I see. C'mon Lulu. You too, Spaz!" said Harima.

Kaz decided it was better to not object and go with them. As they were walking down the school halls, Lulu held tight onto Harima's arm, rubbing her head against his arm.

"Where are we going?" asked Kaz.

"To the candy store." said Harima.

Sato's Candy Store

The three walked into the store; candy was everywhere. They walked over to the counter and saw the owner of the store.

"Mr. Sato?" shouted Kaz.

"Hello, Kaz. I wasn't expecting you today. It's been a while since I've seen you, Harima. I take it you're here for the usual."

Harima nodded. Mr. Sato went and got a bag full of sour heads. He gave it to Harima, who paid for it and held it out to Lulu. She just smiled at him.

"If you want me to eat the sour head, you have to put it into your mouth." said Lulu.

Harima still held out the sour head, ignoring what she said. Lulu sighed and ate it from his hand. There was a change in Lulu's face. Her eyes went back to one being blue and the other being green. He bowed to Kaz.

"I'm so sorry for earlier!" she said.

"Umm… it's ok. Thanks for apologizing, Lulu." said Kaz.

"I'm not Lulu; I'm Luna."

Kaz was confused.

"Let me explain. She has this thing where she becomes someone else if something happens to her." began Harima.

"So she's bipolar." said Kaz.

"Actually tri polar. There's three of her. Normally, she's Luna. One blue eye, one green eye. Happy go lucky person; she's rather sweet."

"Oh, thank you, Kenji!" said Luna.

"But if like a guy falls on her, or something perverted happens to her, she turns into Lulu. Her eyes turn blue… and well, you saw what happens."

"What about the last one?" asked Kaz.

"If she gets anger, she becomes L. Her eyes will turn green. Don't let that happen. She has no control over herself it that does happen." said Harima.

"What do I do if she becomes L?" asked Kaz.

"Once again, don't let that happen. You see, now I know that she's in the same class as you."

Harima leaned towards Kaz in a threatening way, handing him the sour heads.

"Since she's been friends with me since middle school, I find her safety really important. If she ever gets in trouble or gets hurt, I'm holding you responsible for it. If I'm not around, you need to be watching her; protecting her. I expect you to walk her home after school everyday and keep her safe. You don't want to know what will happen if I find out you did anything to hurt that girl. Got it?"

Kaz nodded really fast.

"Good. I'll see you two another day." said Harima.

"Bye Kenji!" shouted Luna.

"So are you ready to go home?" asked Kaz.

Luna nodded. The two then headed out of the candy store. Kaz still had the large bag of sour heads.

"Luna?"

"Yes, Kaz?"

"How did you know what happened when you were Lulu? You apologized for what you did. Also, why do you meditate?"

"Well, when I become Lulu, it's not like I'm completely unaware of what's going on. It's more like I'm watching a T.V. As if I'm watching what Lulu or L does. I can't do anything to stop it, but I see what happens. As for the meditating, while I'm doing that, I'm able to talk to Lulu and L. I see them as sisters to me, since I'm the only child in my family."

Kaz smiled. The two continued to walk to Luna's house. Clearly, a friendship was being born between the two.


	6. Chapter 6: Anger Comes Out

Reviewer Response Time!

l2s2 2011-06-11 . chapter 5

I love my charecter I cant wait until you show more chapter.

_**Happy that you're liking the story!**_

Late Night Angel 2011-06-11 . chapter 5

Haha I feel bad for Kaz! He is going to have Harima on his back if anything happens to Luna, which must be scary. Great chapter! Update soon! :)

_**Yeah, I feel bad for Kaz too, lol. I'd honestly hate to be in the position he's in… and I am updating now, so I hope that counts as soon.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Jin Kobayashi. If any other references are made, it is owned by it's respective owners.

I'd like to thank l2s2 for helping me with the chapter and Late Night Angel for the newest character; Riku Fujii. Let's see what she's like, eh?

Yagami High School, The Hallway

Daichi walked down the school hallway, on his way to class as usual. He was wondering what surprise might happen today. Today, Daichi had come to school about fifteen minutes earlier than usual, and as he walked, his ears were filled with the sound of a piano. He heard it coming from the music room. He opened the door, peeked inside, and found a girl sitting at the piano. She had her long, black hair in a ponytail and had dark green eyes. She wore the usual school uniform, but with tennis shoes. She paid no attention to him, as her fingers magically moved across the piano. Daichi smiled, impressed by how well the girl was playing. She finished the song, and then looked up, surprised that Daichi was standing there.

"That was really good." said Daichi.

"Thank you," said the girl, blushing slightly, "You're Daichi, aren't you?"

"Yes. I recognize you; Riku Fujii, correct?"

"Yes. That's right."

"But the song you're playing is usually done in a duet. Do you mind if I take a seat and play?"

"Sure! That would be great!"

Daichi took a seat at the other piano in the room.

"Ok, count the beats, and we'll start." said Daichi.

Riku did so, and the two began to play together.

Class 2B, Homeroom

Everyone was in class, waiting for it to start. Daichi, Hiroshi, and Kiyoshi were sitting together, waiting for Kaz.

"Here he comes now." said Hiroshi

"Is he with that Luna girl?" asked Kiyoshi.

Daichi looked up and sure enough, the two were walking together, talking and laughing. The two walked up to the group, all eyes staring in question.

"Hey guys, you all know Luna," said Kaz, as he gestured toward Luna.

"It's nice to meet you all. Kaz told me all about you guys." said Luna, while bowing her head.

Daichi gave a friendly smile to Luna.

"It's nice to meet you Luna. I heard you weren't hear last year." said Daichi.

"Yep! I transferred here to meet up with my old friend, Kenji!" said Luna with a smile.

"Kenji? Do you mean Harima?" asked Hiroshi.

"Exactly, Hiro!" said Luna, as she nodded her head.

"Please don't call me, Hiro." said Hiroshi.

The bell then rang, Mr. Sato came in, and the group got in their seat and ready for class.

At Lunchtime

Daichi and the group decided to eat inside today. Luna informed Kaz that she was going to the bathroom really fast and would be back. Kaz sat down and Hiroshi and Kiyoshi stared at him seriously.

"What's up guys?" asked Kaz.

"Look we don't mean to be mean… but we don't want Luna hanging out with our group." said Hiroshi.

"Yeah, she's kind of weird. She'll make our group look bad. She won't really fit in at all." said Kiyoshi.

"What? Daichi, do you feel this way as well?" asked Kaz.

"No."

The three looked at him in surprise.

"There's nothing wrong with her hanging out with us. She seems nice and I don't see a problem with it." said Daichi.

"In that case, we're ok with it too!" said Hiroshi and Kiyoshi in unison.

"Why are you ok with it just because Daichi is ok with it?" asked Kaz.

"That's another story for another chapter." said Kiyoshi.

Luna came back to the group. She was all smiles. She sat down with them and began to eat from her bento box. Once again, Hiroshi was starting to get irritated by Yumi and Natsuki constantly looking over. Daichi was looked over at Hiroshi, noticing that he was beginning to get angry.

"What happened between you two?" asked Daichi.

"I asked her out, she said no and told me she liked someone else. Now, it's obvious that she's making fun of me." said Hiroshi.

Daichi stood up.

"I'll take care of it." said Daichi.

"Please, don't." said Hiroshi.

"Don't worry. I know what to do."

Daichi then headed over to the girls before he could object further.

Two minutes earlier

Yumi and Natsuki were talking about who Yumi currently liked; Daichi.

"Why do you like him? He's so quiet." pointed out Natsuki.

"Yes, but the way he handles things is amazing. Misaki was acting like she was his girlfriend. She super glued herself to him and it didn't even phase him or freak him out. He's also ranked number 1 in grades out of everyone in our grade! How do you score a perfect on every assignment? Not only that, but you saw the way he took Kaz in a fight. He must be really athletic as well." said Yumi.

She then looked over at Daichi, giggled, and turned back. Natsuki noticed something as well.

"Umm… you should…"

"Yeah, I know it's hard to understand. But fact is fact; I have a crush on Daichi."

"Oh. That's interesting."

Yumi's eyes widened in fear. She turned her head around and noticed Daichi was right behind her.

"Daichi! What're you doing here?" asked Yumi.

"I came over to ask you to stop looking over at us. It was starting to bother Hiroshi. He thought that you were laughing and making fun of him. Can you explain what happened?" asked Daichi.

"Well. The loser asked me out on a date."

A flash of anger went through Daichi's eyes. He clenched his fist for a second, but soon calmed down.

"Anyway, how about we go out sometime?" asked Yumi.

Daichi looked at his feet.

"Sorry… but I don't think we should." said Daichi.

"Why not?" asked Yumi.

"Because… you think my friend's a loser. Why should I even be near those that insult my friends. I'm sorry but… you disgust me." said Daichi, with every word under forced calmness.

Yumi and Natsuki sat there with their mouths wide open, speechless. Even though Daichi didn't yell or anything, he was talking louder than he usually did. He caught the attention of everyone in the room. He looked around the room. All eyes were on him. He came across Riku while he looked. His eyes quickly darted away, looking down. He had a feeling of embarrassment when their eyes met. This was the closest anyone ever saw Daichi to getting angry. The only thing about him he ever showed was his brains whenever the teacher would have him answer his question and being calm. Sure, this wasn't true anger, but it was controlled anger; an anger that was suppressed by his calmness, but could still be seen by everyone else. Yumi's eyes filled with tears and anger.

"Fine! I didn't want to go out with you anyway! You're a jerk! You're friends are losers! Idiots! Complete morons! Not only that! But you also hang out with the weirdest, dumbest, most irritating girl in school! SHE'S MORE ANNOYING THAN TENMA TSUKAMOTO!"

Yumi rushed out of the room, with Natsuki running behind her. Daichi looked around the room; complete silence. Kaz looked at Luna. He knew what was coming… he could see the anger in her eyes. He began to pull out the bag of sour heads. He held one out to her.

"Umm… Luna? Here, have this sour head." said Kaz, in desperation.

She gave a look of anger toward Kaz. She slapped the sour head out of his hand. Her blue eye instantly became green.

"I'm going to kill her…" said Luna.

"Luna, please…" began Daichi.

"I'm not Luna anymore… L is out… and she… is… ANGRY!"

L ran out of the room, faster than anyone could imagine.

"Oh crap! What do we do?" asked Kaz.

Out of nowhere, the window flew open and a paper airplane came flying in. Daichi caught it, quickly read it, and ran out of the room.

"Daichi! Wait! You'll need these sour heads!" shouted Kaz, as he ran after Daichi.

Kaz rushed down the hall. He heard L screaming at the top of her lungs. He soon caught up to Daichi. They heard banging coming from the girls bathroom. Natsuki was standing outside of the door.

"What's happening?" asked Daichi.

"Luna went crazy! Yumi locked the door to one of the stalls and now Luna's trying to force her way in! Do something!"

Daichi opened the door slightly, not looking into the girls bathroom. He then began to sing.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star.

How I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high.

Like a diamond in the sky.

Twinkle, twinkle little star.

How I wonder what you are."

(This song was Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, an old nursery rhyme, for those of you who don't know for some reason.)

L instantly calmed down. She looked at the door she caused damage to and walked out of the bathroom. She walked over and hugged Kaz.

"I'm sorry…" said Luna.

Her eyes were blue and green again.

"It's ok. I know you can't control yourself. None of those things she said were true." said Kaz.

"I… just hate Tenma Tsukamoto so much…" said Luna.

"What?"

"I hate her…"

"Don't worry about it. Forget it. Put the past behind you."

Luna looked up and nodded at Kaz.

Kaz turned his attention toward Daichi.

"How did you know how to calm her down?" asked Kaz.

Daichi showed him the paper that he held.

"khawesome9 sent me her character bio." said Daichi.

"Umm… what do you mean?" asked Kaz.

"Never mind. Let's just head back to class, ok?"

The group walked back to class and Natsuki ran into the girls bathroom, to let Yumi know that it was safe to come out now.

The Next Day, Before Class

Daichi was walking down the hallway, regretting what he had done earlier. He soon heard the piano again. He walked back into the music room, and sure enough, Riku was playing. She stopped as soon as he walked in this time.

"Oh… hello Daichi." said Riku.

"I know. I messed up yesterday. She was making fun of my friends, and I couldn't handle that. I let my anger get the best of me. I completely regret what I've done." stated Daichi.

Riku smiled at him.

"It's ok. Sometimes we let anger get the better of us. It happens to everyone." said Riku.

"Well, I still regret it. I keep my emotions under control." said Daichi.

"Well, sometimes it's good to let them come out. Plus, everyone understands; Yumi is just mean like that. Everyone is actually impressed by how well you can control your anger. Not only that, but people now know that your soft spot is your friends; I highly doubt anyone will ever go there again."

Daichi smiled at her.

"Thank you. I feel better now." said Daichi.

Daichi then walked out of the room. He began walking down the hall and felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around to find Yumi staring him in the eye.

"Hello. I'm sorry for yesterday. I went out of line. I shouldn't have said what I said." said Daichi.

Yumi smiled.

"Apology accepted."

"Does that mean that we can put this behind us?" he asked.

"Of course not. From this day forward, you're my number one enemy. You humiliated me in front of the class and got that girl to go crazy! I'll never put this behind me and will get my revenge. Bye!"

Yumi then skipped on to class. Daichi simply smiled; another day, another mysterious thing happens.


	7. Chapter 7: To Daichi's House We Go

Late Night Angel 2011-06-13 . chapter 6

lol so much happened in this chapter...first things first Riku was done very well and I liked her interactions with Daichi :] Um Yumi is a crazy bitch! Daichi didn't even say anything mean to her, she was the one screaming mean things about his friends. She should be the one apologizing! The random breaking of the fourth wall made me laugh out loud. Luna must be in love with Harima is she hates Tenma that much. I will be interested to see how Yumi enacts this revenge of her's.I am very interested to see where this story goes, it is really amusing! Great job and update soon!

_**Actually, Daichi did technically say that she disgusts him, but yes, what she did was much worse. Luna turning into L and going crazy on her was completely justified. Also, we will see where this story takes us and how Yumi goes about her revenge…**_

l2s2 2011-06-16 . chapter 6

I love it Riku seem such a sweet girl I wonder if Daichi and her will be come closer I also Love the bond Kaz have with Luna those two are start to have great friendship I can't wait until Daichi and the twins meet Lulu also is Daichi aware that luna has a split personalty cant wait for more update soon

_**Yes, Daichi is aware that Luna has a split personality. Remember when I sent him her character bio? Yeah, that's how he knows. Hahaha!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Jin Kobayashi. Also the manga I mention in this chapter is owned by Hiromu Arakawa.

Yagami High School, Class 2B Homeroom

Daichi had just walked in and sat next to Hiroshi and Kiyoshi. They looked at him suspiciously.

"Is something the matter?" asked Daichi.

"Yeah! Lately, you've been coming to class a little later than usual. You used to come in about fifteen minutes before class starts and now you come in five minutes before." said Hiroshi.

"Is something wrong? As your friends, it's our duty to help you out." said Kiyoshi.

"Nothings wrong. I've just been playing piano with Riku Fujii." said Daichi.

Hiroshi and Kiyoshi looked at each other, smiling.

"Our little Daichi is finally growing up!" shouted Hiroshi.

"Yeah! You have your first crush!" said Kiyoshi.

"Not really. All we do is play piano." said Daichi.

Hiroshi waved his hands up in the air.

"You just can't joke with you! I'm amazed you aren't bothered about us teasing you like this!" said Kiyoshi.

"Don't worry. I promise if I ever start liking someone, I'll let you two know." said Daichi.

"If!" said Hiroshi.

Out of nowhere, Kaz came rushing into the room. He was looking around like crazy for something.

"How're you doing Kaz?" asked Kiyoshi, with a smile.

"Terrible! Harima found out that Luna turned to L yesterday! Luna's trying to explain everything to him, but he just assumes that it's all my fault! I need you to hide me!"

"I have an idea. But we'll need Daichi's help." said Hiroshi.

A Few Minutes Earlier

Kaz was walking down the hall, having another conversation with Luna.

"Yeah! I totally agree. Full Metal Alchemist is a great show." said Kaz.

"I know! It's amazing what they come up with in that series!" said Luna.

"My favorite character is Alphonse."

"No way! Me too!"

"Hello Kaz. How are you doing today?"

Kaz felt a big hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Harima, his biggest fear. He was instantly filled with fear.

"H-hello Harima! How are you doing t-today?" asked Kaz, while his knees shook.

"I'm doing fine… but I heard that Luna got upset yesterday. Remember what I told you? You would have to deal with me if she got upset or hurt. Now its…"

Harima, found that his shoulder was on nothing and he noticed that Kaz was already halfway down the hallway.

"Hey! Get back here!" shouted Harima, as he ran after Kaz.

"Kenji! Listen! It's not what you think!" shouted Luna, as she chased after the two.

The problem was that Luna couldn't run as fast as the other two. Harima ran after Kaz as fast as he could. He noticed Kaz run into a room. It was only a few more feet until he got there. He opened the door and when he looked inside, Kaz wasn't there. He quickly checked the locker in the back of the room… and nothing. He took a good look at the students and took his attention to Daichi.

"Hey! You're one of Kaz's friends. You wouldn't know where he is, would you?" asked Harima.

Daichi was wearing a humongous, brown raincoat. He had very large back that moved around suspiciously. Daichi was also wearing a fake mustache.

"I think you're mistaken. My name is Bob… Billy… Joe… Smith." said Daichi.

"BobBillyJoe Smith?" asked Harima.

"…the third." finished Daichi.

Harima looked at him suspiciously.

"Ok! It was nice meeting you BobBillJoe Smith the third. Let me know if you see Kaz."

Harima then left the room. Daichi ripped off his mustache and took the raincoat off. Kaz jumped out of the raincoat.

"How did that work?" asked Kaz.

"Well, Harima's test scores suggest that he's not the smartest person in the world." said Hiroshi.

"So why did you feel the need to get me involved?" asked Daichi, curiously.

"Because it's funnier that way!" responded Hiroshi.

Mr. Sato then walked in, with Luna following after him. Luna quickly ran up to Kaz.

"Don't worry! I explained everything to Kenji. You're safe now… as long as you don't let it happen again." said Luna.

Kaz placed his head on his desk and covered his eyes. Luna quickly patted his head and headed over to her desk. Daichi simply smiled, and then paid attention to Mr. Sato for today's lesson.

After School, The Music Room

Daichi and Riku had finished another duet together.

"You are really good at the piano." said Daichi.

"Thank you." said Riku.

"What else do you do aside from playing piano?" asked Daichi.

"I'm in the tennis club. We're actually going to play against Class 2A in a few weeks." said Riku.

"Do you mind if I come along and watch when you do?" asked Daichi.

"Sure. That would be great." said Riku, with a smile.

"Ok. Just let me know what day it's on." said Daichi.

The two then began to play another piece together. It connected extremely well and the melding of the two parts made beautiful music.

"Hey Daichi?"

"Yes, Riku?"

"What do you do aside from play the piano?" asked Riku.

"Do you know the comic writer Nijo?" asked Daichi.

"Yes. He's makes amazing comics." said Riku.

"I'm his editor."

"I'm convinced you're lying to me."

"I'm not. You can come over to my house and see the manuscripts yourself." said Daichi.

"What?" said Riku.

She began blushing. Boy's didn't usually ask her to go to her house alone. Usually, he got invited if she was with a group of her friends. Could this mean that Daichi might… like her?

"So do you want to?" asked Daichi.

"I… guess." said Riku, who was still blushing.

"Are you ok? Your face is quite red. If you're sick, I can walk you home."

"No, I'm fine. Let's go."

The two then headed out of the music room.

Twenty minutes later, Daichi's House

Daichi had a simple one story house. It was just average; nothing special about it. He took off his shoes and walked through the front door.

"Brother!"

A young, five year old came running through the wall, hugging Daichi's leg as he came up to him.

"How are you doing, Yoshi?" asked Daichi.

"I'm great! I made a drawing for you."

Yoshi pulled out a drawing of a what looked like a monkey holding a sword.

"It's a drawing of you drawing." said Yoshi.

Daichi smiled at his brother.

"It's wonderful. I'll go put it up in my room."

This experience was intriguing to Riku. She had never seen Daichi this happy before. It made her smile as well.

"I'll be right back. You can just wait here with Yoshi." said Daichi.

When Daichi walked down the hallway and into a room, Yoshi turned his attention to Riku.

"Are you Daichi's girlfriend?" asked Yoshi.

Riku smiled. The way he asked a question was so cute.

"No. We just met a while ago. He wanted to show me something, so I came over for a bit."

"But you two look like you'd be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"That's cute."

"Do you like to draw?" asked Yoshi.

Riku laughed a little. It was funny how he could be talking about something and then turn the conversation in a new direction.

"I haven't really tried. I prefer reading over drawing."

"But reading's Bor-Ing!" said Yoshi, emphasizing each syllable.

"I find it fun. Maybe you'll like it when you're older."

"Ok! I'm going to go play outside now! Bye!"

Yoshi ran down the hall, tripped, and hit his head on the wall. He stood back up and continued going down the hall like nothing happened.

"I'm back." stated Daichi, as he came walking down the hallway.

"You do know that your brother hit his head against the wall as he ran down it. Shouldn't you check on him."

"He's strange in a way," said Daichi, "because as long as there's no blood, he can take the pain. But as soon as he sees blood, he starts to cry. He could hit his head against a rock and as long as he's not bleeding, he doesn't care and keeps going on, all carefree."

"Wow, you're brother's an interesting person."

"Here are the manuscripts. You can look over them."

Riku took the papers and began to read them.

"There's no doubt… this is Nijo's drawing style. You were telling the truth."

"Do you believe me now?" asked Daichi.

"Well of course!"

"Now that we came for what we needed, would you like it if I walked you home?"

"Ok."

Daichi took the papers and put them back into his room. He opened the door as they walked out of the house.

"Hey Daichi?" asked Riku.

"Yes?"

"Why did you invite me over today?"

"Because you didn't believe that I was the editor for Nijo, so I wanted to prove it to you."

"Why's it so important for you to prove it to me?"

"I don't like it when people think I'm lying, so I had to prove it to you."

Riku sighed. Usually, she could tell what someone was feeling at the time by the way they talked. The problem was that she couldn't do this with Daichi. It was impossible to read his emotion.

"So which one is your place?" asked Daichi.

Riku broke out of her thinking.

"Oh… it's this one." said Riku.

She walked up to her house and turned back.

"Thank you for walking me home, Daichi."

"It's not problem at all."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."


	8. Chapter 8: Lunchtime Part 1

EDIT!

Late Night Angel pointed out to me some serious mistakes that I made in the chapter! I'm going to delete it and repost it after I fix the mistakes. I kept on getting Hiroshi and Kiyoshi confused. (That's what I get for making a chapter when I'm tired, right? XD) Sorry about that! So that's why you'll see the chapter gone for a bit and it reappearing.

Late Night Angel 2011-06-18 . chapter 7

Yoshi is freaking adorable! :D Heh and I definitely know kids who are like him in the fact that they can run into walls, get back up again, and act like nothing happened. And hiding Kaz in a big coat made me laugh. Really good job! Update soon! :)

_**Thank you. Yoshi was based off of those type of kids; one of my siblings was like that when they were younger.**_

l2s2 2011-06-19 . chapter 7

awww so cute it really does seem that Daichi and Riku could be more then just friend. It was so funny how Kenji was chasing poor Kaz it was not his fault that L came out. I wounder if Riku will start hange out with the group or is she just a loner Also I wounder what will luna think of kaz brother he that guy that all the girls fall for.

_**We'll just have to see if Daichi and Riku become more than friends. ;) Yeah, I felt bad for Kaz in that chapter. BTW, Riku isn't a loner, she just hangs out with her own group of friends and practices piano in the morning.**_

alliecat2011-06-26 . chapter 7

ohh I just love this story I was going to read at 1st but I love it Daichi-is so cool and lay back I love that the way he is so clam and I wonder If some is going on with him and RikuThe Twins (Hiroshi and Kiyoshi) are so funny and loyal to Daichi I wonder if any studemt git them confuse or they ever switch places you should do one where they swich place and see who can tell if they switchKaz-I thought at 1st he was going to be bad guy but he real sweet and seem to realy like Luna I wonder does he really care for also if funny how he so scare of HarmineLuna- Is so different but really awsome to have 2 other people in her must be hard but she make it work Lulu be being so flirty and L being soo angery also it make me wonder her relationship with Harmine I mean he care for her great deal but how for does she Love him since she hate tenma (but really could real like her she so munch sugar)Riku- is so cute she and like shy but very smart she that cherry that make every thing right and love that she play music and is on the Tennes team I wonder what she like when she play the game music and sport r two different thing she seem also realy smart and understanding she like the person people can go to for advice I wonder if her and Luna will be come good friends since they are the only girls well that good Yoshi- is so cute and random I wonder how munch mechive he can cause themYou must do more

_**A new reviewer! Thanks for reading my story! Also, what do you mean by "You were going to read at first?" Did you put it off or something? That first line kind of confused me. XD I'm glad that you like all of the characters! You can thank l2s2 and Late Night Angel for Luna and Riku.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Jin Kobayashi.

Yagami High School, Class 2B Homeroom, Lunchtime

Daichi and Kiyoshi began to pull their desks together for lunch. Kaz was talking to Luna, who was really happy about something. He just patted her on the head and headed over to the group. Daichi noticed Hiroshi walking off to somewhere.

"Hiroshi, where are you going?" asked Daichi.

Hiroshi looked back at Daichi and smiled.

"I got to hang out with my girlfriend." said Hiroshi.

"Who is it?" asked Kaz, really excited about it.

"Yumi!" shouted Hiroshi.

Kaz slapped his head, Kiyoshi put his head in his arms, and Daichi looked at him normally.

"I suggest that you break up with her." said Daichi.

"No way! She's totally hot!"

Hiroshi then ran off without listening to anything else the group said.

"I feel bad for him." said Kaz.

"Yeah, Yumi is obviously using him in order to make Daichi jealous. Talk about the worse revenge plot ever, right?" said Kiyoshi.

"Exactly. But what if she keeps on being his girlfriend until I cave? I don't have feelings for her, but I don't want Hiroshi to be around her. She's deceiving him and that's not right." said Daichi.

"Simple. You need to get a girl to pretend to be your girlfriend for a while. Then she'll totally back off." said Kiyoshi.

"I would suggest Luna for you. She would be up to it, but she's spending lunch with Harima today." said Kaz.

"Are they going out?" asked Daichi.

"Luna told me that she likes Harima, but he likes someone else. Luna just wants him to be happy, but she hates the girl he likes. She's doing everything in her power to either get Harima to like someone else, or to get a girl to ask out Harima. That's what she's doing right now." said Kaz.

"So she's out of the picture." said Daichi.

"How about Riku?" asked Kiyoshi.

"What?"

"You know. Riku. The girl you've been spending every morning with in the music room. You should ask her."

"But… I only recently met her…" said Daichi.

"Are you blushing?" asked Kaz.

Daichi turned his face away.

"You only recently met Luna, but you were ok with pretending to be her girlfriend." said Kiyoshi with a smile.

Daichi stood up.

"Alright, I will ask her."

Daichi then headed over to Riku.

A few minutes earlier

Riku sat with a few of her good friends.

"Hey Riku! I heard that you've been hanging out with Daichi in the morning. What's that about?" asked one of her friends.

"Oh, we're just friends. He's actually really good at the piano. He's been teaching me a few things."

"Oh, I'm sure he has." said another friend, with a large smile.

"We only play piano and I've only been to his house once."

The group leaned toward her in interest.

"So you've been to his house? And you've only known him for two weeks? Sounds like love a first sight."

"I'm telling you! It isn't like that!" said Riku in desperation.

"Then how come he's coming toward you right now?"

Riku turned back toward Daichi in surprise.

"Riku. I need to ask you a favor." said Daichi.

"Yes?" asked Riku.

"Yumi is pretending to go out with Hiroshi to try and make me jealous. Can you pretend to be my girlfriend so that she'll leave Hiroshi alone and so she'll stop bothering me?" asked Daichi.

Riku's friends began to giggle. Daichi paid no attention to this and awaited Riku's answer.

"Sure… I guess I could do that." said Riku as she blushed a bit.

She then stood up and the two walked back over to Kiyoshi and Kaz. Daichi pulled up a desk for her.

"Thank you." said Riku.

The two sat awkwardly next to each other.

"You agreed to help Daichi?" asked Kaz.

"Yes." said Riku.

Kiyoshi smiled at the two. They would make the perfect couple. He decided that it would now be his mission to get these two together. Kiyoshi stood up and quickly pushed Daichi's desk closer to Riku's.

"You two need to be more convincing. Daichi, put your arm around Riku." said Kiyoshi.

"But…"

"No buts! Do it!"

Daichi looked at Riku. She was blushing pretty badly and Daichi slowly raised his arm and put it around Riku.

"I'm sorry about this…" whispered Daichi.

"It's ok. I'm happy to help." Riku whispered back.

"Yeah! Keep doing that! Couples whisper to each other all the time!" said Kaz.

Daichi looked over to Yumi. She signaled for Daichi to walk over there.

"Hey, Yumi wants to talk to us." whispered Daichi to Riku.

Riku giggled.

"We should go see her then."

The two stood up and walked over to Yumi. Daichi kept his arm around Riku.

"Yes?" asked Daichi.

Hiroshi gave a thumbs up to Daichi.

"You two are going out now?" asked Yumi.

"Umm… yep." said Riku.

Yumi smiled. She could easily see through the two. She knew that they were faking it.

"If you two are going out, how about you kiss each other?"

Daichi looked at Riku. She had a worried look on her face.

"We just started dating yesterday. You expect us to already have our first kiss?"

Riku sighed. It was a good thing that Daichi could stay cool under pressure, or they would've been in a bad situation.

"How long have you two been dating?" asked Daichi.

Hiroshi smiled.

"About a week." said Hiroshi.

"Have you kissed yet?"

"Umm… no."

Daichi looked over at Yumi.

"Well isn't that something?" he asked.

"Please, I would never kiss…"

Bingo. She did exactly what Daichi thought she would. Hiroshi stood up and looked at her.

"I… can't believe you… you're terrible." said Hiroshi.

Hiroshi then clenched his fist and ran out of the room. Daichi went running after him, leaving everyone standing there confused. Yumi yelled something about getting revenge, but Daichi continued to run. He didn't expect Hiroshi to run out of the room like that. He needed to find him and explain everything to him. He ran down hallways, listening to Hiroshi's footsteps. Daichi then heard a door slam. He heard it come from the hallway to the right. Daichi headed right down there and noticed a light on in the custodian's closet. He rushed in there to find a surprise himself.

"Luna?"

Luna was sitting on top of a bucket. He looked really happy to see Daichi there.

"Daichi! How are you doing! Thank you for… you closed the door behind you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Umm… that's how I got stuck in here."

Daichi went back to the door and it was locked. Apparently it broke and only locked on the inside.

"That's a bit of a problem." said Daichi.

"You can say that. I've been in here for about five minutes. But with how many people walk through here, someone should eventually let us out."

"I suppose you're right. Care to tell me how you went from being in 2C to being in the custodian's closet?"

"It's a long story."

"Something tells me that we have time."

Luna smiled, then began to tell her story of how she ended up in the custodian's closet.

You guessed it! Next chapter is Luna's adventure during lunch!


	9. Chapter 9: Lunchtime Part 2

l2s2 2011-06-29 . chapter 8

that was so good I still say Daichi and Riku will be together but it probly take awhileYumi so call revange was pretty funny lol I wonder what brillant scam she will do next but Luna getting stuck in a closet is to funny I wonder who put her there or she got there stuck her self I cant wait until luna advanture

_**We'll see if Daichi and Riku end up together. As for Yumi… I have a feeling that she may wait a while to plan something really big. Luna's adventure is done in this chapter! I hope you're not disappointed. **_

Late Night Angel 2011-06-29 . chapter 8

Awesome as usual! Daichi and Riku are cute and that is the worst revenge plot ever. What does that do to hurt Daichi? Aside from hurting Hiroshi by using him, but I don't know maybe that was her intention? It will be fun to see how Luna ended up in the supply closet! Also, I just wanted to let you know that there are a few typos. You say that Hiroshi ran off to sit with Yumi, but Hiroshi's name appears several times after talking to Daichi about Riku and their plan. I assume you meant Kiyoshi those times? I just thought I should let you from that, awesome job! Update soon! ^^

_**Her plan was to make Daichi mad; she knew that he would get upset if she took advantage of his friend like that, so she went and did it. Thanks again for letting me know about those typos. I'll try not to write a chapter while I'm tired anymore.**_

alliecat2011-07-01 . chapter 8

1st I ment to I was not going to read but descide to try it and then I fell in love with itnow my review love it Ruki and Daichi is so cute togatherit all so cute how Kaz treat Luna pat on her head but it does make wonder about there relation ship he was all willain to give luna to daichi and didn't think how harima will react now I kind want see how will harima react to luna dating he so protect over heralso how did she get lock in the closet and how will those two get out maybe Daichi need to get luna to turn into L to break down the door she seem stonge when she mad good luck with the up date

_**Ah ok, that makes more sense. XD Yeah, they need a plan to escape from the closet. Your question for how Luna got in the closet will be answered today. We'll have to see how the two plan to get out of there.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Jin Kobayashi.

Yagami High School, Class 2B Homeroom, Lunchtime

Kaz stood up and walked over to Luna. She seemed really happy about something today.

"Someone's full of smiles! Anything special happening today?" asked Kaz.

"Yep! I'm heading over to Kenji's class. It's near the end of the month, and he runs out of money for lunch by then, so I decided to surprise him by making him lunch."

"That was nice of you. So I take it that you won't be with us today?"

"No. Sorry about that."

Kaz patted Luna on the head.

"Don't worry about it. He's your good friend. I don't mind you spending time with him. Go ahead and be careful."

"Alright. I'll see you later, Kaz!"

Luna bolted out of the room and headed over to 2C.

Class 2C Homeroom, Lunchtime

Tenma, Mikoto, Akira, and Eri were sitting at their desks for lunch.

"What are you so excited about, Tenma?" asked Mikoto.

Tenma just smiled, her pigtails waving with excitement. She watched as Karasuma left the room, her smile growing bigger. She quickly headed out after him.

"Where is she going?" asked Mikoto.

"She had a large lunch today." noted Akira.

The girls figured it out. Tenma was going to share her lunch with Karasuma.

"Wonder where this will go…" said Mikoto.

"Knowing her luck, it'll probably go nowhere." said Eri.

"Well that's kind of you." said Mikoto, sarcastically.

"I'm only telling the truth. I don't think this is going to go anywhere for her." said Eri.

"Even if it…"

Mikoto's sentence was cut off. Everyone's attention turned toward the girl who walked into class.

"Who is she?" asked Eri.

The boys were all gawking at her as she looked around the room.

"She kind of pretty." said Mikoto.

There was a quick change in the look in Akira's eye, but it quickly past.

"Hey Akira, do you know her?" asked Mikoto.

"Not really." said Akira.

"Oh…"

"Her name is Luna Shadow." said Akira.

Mikoto and Eri looked at her skeptically.

"If you don't know her that well, how do you know her name?" asked Mikoto.

Akira sipped her tea.

"Because I'm awesome."

They looked back at Luna, who was still looking around the room. Her eyes lit up as she finally saw what she was looking for.

"Kenji!" shouted Luna.

She ran over to Harima and showed him the lunch.

"Kenji. I decided to bring you lunch today." said Luna.

"Umm… thanks Luna. What are you doing here?" asked Harima.

"I know that you run low on money near the end of the month, so I decided to surprise you and get you lunch." said Luna.

Everyone looked at the two with a curious look.

"Do you think that she's actually Whiskers girlfriend?" asked Eri.

"What does it matter to you, Eri?" teased Mikoto.

Eri ignored this. Luna looked over and noticed the girls looking in her direction. Luna stood up and walked toward them.

"Hello." said Mikoto when she came over.

"Hello, my name is Luna. It's nice to meet you. I noticed you were looking at Harima." said Luna.

"Oh, did we offend you. Sorry, if we…"

"Oh no, it's fine. I can tell you have good taste."

The girls looked at her with curiosity. Luna reached into her backpack and pulled something out. She handed one to each of the girls. When she handed it to Akira, she paused for a bit.

"Hello, Luna." said Akira.

"Hello, Akira. Are you doing well."

Akira simply nodded and went back to sipping her tea. The girls then looked at what Luna handed them. They found themselves looking at a photo of Harima shirtless. At the bottom, it said, "Kenji Harima: Available to all the girls out there. (Except blue haired girls with pigtails!) Call him at:" and it stated his phone number.

"Umm… why are you selling Harima?" asked Mikota.

"I'm not selling him; I'm advertising him." said Luna.

"You two aren't dating?" asked Eri.

"No! We're friends." said Luna.

They could see Luna get a little bit sad as she said "friends." But that quickly went away.

"Thanks again and be sure to call him!" said Luna.

Luna headed back over to Harima. He had finished eating his food.

"Thanks Luna." said Harima.

"It was not a problem at all." said Luna.

"If you'll excuse me now, I need to go somewhere." said Harima.

"I'll go with you." said Luna.

"No, I'm going to the bathroom. Wait here and I'll be back, ok?"

"Ok. I'll see you in a bit, Kenji."

Harima left the room. Luna could read people easily. She knew he was actually going to find out where Tenma was. This did get her a bit angry, but Luna had been working on her anger and it wasn't enough to get her mad anymore. She knew Harima loved her, but she found that hard to accept. She would rather any girl go out with Harima then Tenma. She wished it would be her, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Once in the friend zone, you're stuck in the friend zone. All she could do now was try and get him to be with someone aside from Tenma.

"Hello! Is anyone in there?"

Luna looked up in alarm. She didn't notice the person standing in front of her. There was a strange presents in the guy.

"My name is Imadori. May I ask who you are?"

Luna could here whispers from the boys around the room about how brave Imadori is.

"I'm Luna."

"I have a question to ask you; are you dating Harima?"

"No, we're friends."

A wide smile went across his face. Luna didn't like the way he was staring at her.

"How would a lovely lady like yourself like to go on a date with me?"

When Imadori asked this, this gained the attention of everyone in class. There was something about this guy and Luna just didn't like.

"Come back and ask me when you're the last man on the Earth." said Luna.

"Ouch. That kind of hurt. You can't blame me for trying. I'll see you later, D." said Imadori, as he walked away.

Luna went back to thinking to herself. D? What does he mean by that? Another boy came up to Luna.

"How about a date with me?"

Another person came.

"Or me?"

"What about me?"

"You want to go to the coffee shop after school?"

Every boy in class began to come toward Luna, all of them asking. This was a bit overwhelming and could end badly. Now was not the time for Lulu to come out if one of the boys did something drastic. There was one option left. Luna stood up and ran out of the room as fast as she could. The group of boys ran after her, wondering what her answer was. She quickly headed down the hallway. As soon as she turned the corner, she headed into the first room she could find. She closed the door behind her and waited for the footsteps to disappear. She sighed when it was finally quiet. She reached for the door handle and it wouldn't open. She felt a little bit of panic, but it subsided. She looked around for a light switch and found one. She looked at the room skeptically.

"I could have been locked in any room and it had to be the custodians closet." said Luna to herself.

She looked around the room for a bit. There wasn't much in there that she could do anything with. She then decided that it was thinking time. She grabbed a bucket, flipped it upside down and sat on it.

A few minutes later.

"That was an interesting story." said Daichi, who had also pulled up a bucket to sit on.

"Yep. No one has passed by yet." said Luna.

"I'll tell you my story while we're waiting." said Daichi.

Daichi retold the events of what happened during lunch.

"Poor Hiroshi…" said Luna.

"I do feel bad for the guy. I'm sorry for making him so upset, but I needed to show him Yumi's true colors. I didn't want him to end up getting really close to her and to figure out that she was just using him. It was better to dispatch the situation before it got out of hand. I'm sorry I had to do that."

The door swung open.

"Apology accepted!" said Hiroshi.

Luna looked at him, getting an angry look on her face.

"How long have you been there?" asked Luna.

"About half way through your story." said Hiroshi.

"So I've been sitting in here for who knows how long, in a smelly closet, waiting to get out while listening to Daichi's boring story, just so that he'll say he's sorry."

It occurred to Hiroshi where this was going. He quickly ran away in fear after slamming the door in their faces.

"My story wasn't boring." said Daichi in his defense.

Luna's eyes turned green. Daichi held out a sour head. She slapped it from his hand gave him an evil glare. It was too late. She was L now.

"Don't get in my way…" said L.

"No one's stopping you." said Daichi, as he gestured toward the door.

L let out a scream of anger and rammed the door, knocking a hole in it with one try. She went running after Hiroshi. Daichi stepped through the hole. He then headed back to the classroom. It was probably better if Hiroshi and L settled this themselves.


	10. Chapter 10: Poems Lead to Friendship?

Late Night Angel 2011-07-04 . chapter 9

Great chapter! Poor Luna! It sucks being stuck in a friend zone with a guy you see as so much more. Totally true though about being stuck there. I do wonder why she hates Tenma so much? I mean yeah she is kind of stupid, but she seems so nice. So, I'd be interested in hearing the reasoning behind that. I wish that she had become L on the guys who asked her out, lol that would have shocked them. Poor Hiroshi though! Though, he should've opened the door first then let Daichi explain. Great job, again! Update soon! ^^

_**Don't worry, you'll eventually understand Luna's reasoning for hating Tenma. BTW, she wanted to avoid becoming L in front of the guys, because 1, it would have led to trouble, and 2, it would have embarrassed Harima. Honestly, I felt like Hiroshi deserved it; he knew Luna was in there and probably should have realized that she would have gotten mad if she knew he was standing there the entire time.**_

l2s2 2011-07-05 . chapter 9

that was so funny at the end when L start chase poor hiroshi he should had been more smart then that and I love how all the guy went up and ask Luna out at least harima wasn't there image his rection can't wait for more

_**(Imagining Harima's reaction if he was there when Imadori was asking Luna out.)…. O.O. I'm speechless at what he would've done. But I agree with you, Hiroshi should have been smarter then that, but you know, he doesn't think sometimes.**_

alliecat2011-07-08 . chapter 9

omg I love itbut is her relationship with Akira have they meet in the past?to bad about being in the friends zonealso it was so funny when the guys start chase her and then Lwind up chaseing Hiroshi at the end and Daichi let herAlso is luna ever going on date because I think that would be funny to see everyone reaction espacely Harimaupdate soon ^_^

_**There's actually an interesting story behind Luna and Akira, but that's a bit ahead in the story. I promise you will find out how they know each other. Yeah, I decided it would be awesome if Daichi just let her run off after him. It was probably him getting secret revenge on Hiroshi. :D Anyway, we'll see in the future if Luna starts dating.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Jin Kobayashi.

Yagami High School, Class 2B, Lunch Break

Another lunch break at school, everyone began sitting with their friends. Kaz looked at the twins intently as they sat.

"Where's Luna today?" asked Kiyoshi.

"She's skipping school. Apparently, Harima hasn't been coming to school, so she went to see what's up with him." answered Kaz.

"Ah, ok. Say Daichi, how are things going with you and Riku? Everyone thinks you're a couple now." said Hiroshi.

"Things are going fine. We're friends though." said Daichi.

"You two are the perfect couple! Ask her on a date!" said Kiyoshi.

"Hiroshi, I never knew you could climb a tree so fast." said Daichi, changing the subject.

"When your life is in danger, you have to do whatever you can to protect yourself." said Hiroshi.

"Can you guys clarify what's going on?" asked Kiyoshi.

Daichi explained what happened yesterday when Hiroshi finally let them out of the custodian's closet.

"Wow, you just love getting yourself in stupid situations, huh?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Well it was… Kaz, why are you staring at me like that?" asked Hiroshi.

"I want to know how you guys met. You've been putting off that story forever and I want to know what happened." said Kaz.

"I don't think right now is the best time…" responded Kiyoshi.

"It's as good of a time as ever." said Daichi.

"You're totally right, Daichi! We'll tell you the story, Kaz." said Hiroshi.

Yagami Middle School, Four Years Ago

Hiroshi and Kiyoshi weren't always the way they are now. They hung with the wrong people and that started rubbing off on them. They stood in the hallway, talking to some of their friends when they noticed a new kid walking through the hallway. Hiroshi and Kiyoshi stopped in front of him.

"Hey, you're new here. It's strange for a kid to be showing up half way through the school year. Do you mind telling us who you are?" asked Hiroshi.

"I'm Daichi Tanaka. I use to live in Tokyo, but I recently moved here." stated the new boy.

Hiroshi and Kiyoshi stared at him strangely. He was kind of short for his age and spoke in a calm manner.

"It's a rule that all new students participate in new student week. You give us your lunch money for the next month and no one gets hurt." said Kiyoshi.

Daichi reached into his backpack. He pulled out a paper.

"Funny, there's no mention of it from this letter I got from the principal. Besides, I bring my own lunch."

"Then would you mind sharing?" asked Hiroshi.

Daichi ignored this and pulled out a paper and started writing on it.

"Here; I wrote you a poem." said Daichi.

He handed it to the twins. While they stood dumbstruck, Daichi walked away into his classroom. The two looked at the poem that he wrote.

You two came up to me this morning,

Oh how are conversation was boring.

Unusual pair, the two of you are,

Both of you, smelling like an old fart.

Obviously, you guys don't know how to take a shower,

To be honest, I believe you're both cowards.

Hopefully, you two will realize,

Sticking with these people is bad; the wrong guys.

U need to try and be a little nicer,

Changing; this you need to do, to be politer.

Kontinue to stick with them, and it will bite you in the butt.

And now I tell you two; good luck.

"What an idiot; he spelt 'continue' wrong!" said Hiroshi, laughing.

Kiyoshi laughed with his brother, until he noticed something. He frowned.

"What is it?" asked Hiroshi.

Kiyoshi took a pen and circled the first letter of every line in the poem except the last line. Hiroshi looked at it and realized what the kid had wrote.

"That new kid is dead!" said Hiroshi.

Hiroshi and Kiyoshi ran into the room he went in. They were surprised he was talking to Imadori. The twins walked up to him.

"What's up my amigos?" asked Imadori.

"What are you doing hanging out with the new kid?" asked Hiroshi.

Imadori looked at them curiously.

"What do you mean, 'new kid?'"

"That new kid sitting right there!" shouted Kiyoshi, pointing at Daichi.

Imadori laughed.

"We've been friends since elementary school! What makes you think he's a new kid?"

"They assumed I was so I went along with it." said Daichi.

Hiroshi and Kiyoshi looked at him for a bit. It occurred to them; he must be one of those smart kids that didn't really talk to anyone. Not only that, but he's not in any of their classes, so of course they wouldn't recognize them.

"After school today, behind the school! Be there!" said Hiroshi.

The twins left the class and left Daichi to continue talking to Imadori. Imadori began looking at some girls and Daichi placed his face in his hand. Hiroshi and Kiyoshi spent the rest of the day letting everyone know about the fight and how they were going to beat up Daichi.

After School, Behind the School

The twins waited for Daichi to show. Quite a large group of kids had come to see the fight. The twins were known for their fighting abilities and were ready to take this kid down. They waited for about ten minutes, and Daichi didn't show.

"He better show up after disrespecting us like that!" said Hiroshi.

Kiyoshi nodded, beginning to get impatient. Just when everyone was about to leave, Daichi came around the corner. Everyone stared at him strangely. He was wearing a karate gi and had a blue belt. He walked up to the twins and got into a fighting stance.

"Do you think he's for real?" asked Kiyoshi.

"No, he's totally bluffing. Let's get him!"

The two jumped at Daichi at once. Daichi took a side step and struck Hiroshi in the back as he went by. Kiyoshi turned around and pounced at Daichi. Daichi got a roundhouse kick in Kiyoshi's gut. Kiyoshi fell to the ground, finding it hard to breath. Hiroshi attempted a punch and Daichi deflected the fist, punched him in the gut, and tripped Hiroshi. The two lied on the ground. Daichi began to walk away, but came back as the crowd began laughing at the twins.

"What losers!" said one of their friends.

"I can't believe we hang out with those jokes!" said another one.

"You guys suck!"

After someone said that, everyone began chanting "You suck!" Hiroshi and Kiyoshi bowed their heads in shame. Daichi walked over to the two and offered a hand to help them up. Everyone went quiet. The twins stared at this strange boy.

"I apologize for writing the poem about you two. I didn't mean for this to end like this. Maybe we can be friends…" said Daichi.

Hiroshi stared at him, got up and punched Daichi in the face.

"We would never hang out with someone like you!" said Hiroshi.

Daichi rubbed his cheek and offered his hand to them again.

"I understand that you're angry, but I still think we can be friends. I look at you two and I can tell you're good people." said Daichi.

The two stared at this kid in disbelief.

"As for you all," said Daichi, regarding the group of kids who watched the fight. "Why do you ridicule them? What did they ever do to you? Why make fun of someone just because they lost a fight? Everyone loses sometimes; that's just how life works. Maybe you guys can finally mature and realize that." said Daichi.

Daichi then picked up his backpack and walked away. All eyes were on Daichi as he did so. He may be young, but he acted like he was much older then he really was. Hiroshi and Kiyoshi stood up and began to walk home.

The Next Day

Daichi was sitting at a table for lunch.

"I heard you won the fight!" said Imadori, as he sat next to Daichi.

"Yes, it's true." said Daichi.

The two looked up and found the twins looking down at them.

"Can we sit here?" asked Hiroshi.

Daichi took a bite of a rice ball he had and nodded.

"Thanks." said Kiyoshi.

The group began to talk and found that they had much in common. Hiroshi busted a funny joke and Daichi smiled. He knew they were good people.

Present Day

"I'm confused; how did that end in friendship?" asked Kaz.

"It's the same thing that happened between you and Daichi." said Kiyoshi.

"Yeah," said Hiroshi, "You fought, he beat you, and you gained respect for the guy. Although we're a bit different. He defended us and offered us his friendship, even after we were such jerks. We have an infinite amount of respect for this kid."

"Thanks." said Daichi.

"No, thank you!" said Kiyoshi.

The group continued to enjoy lunch as usual, as if the conversation never happened. Then something dawned on Kaz.

"Guys, break is coming soon! We totally got to go to a water park or the beach or something!" said Kaz.

"Maybe we can invite Riku!" said Kiyoshi, jokingly.

"I bet you would love to see her in a swim suit!" said Hiroshi.

Daichi spat out the water he was drinking.

"I-I don't know what you're talking a-a-bout." said Daichi, as he looked away.

The group laughed. The bell rang and they pulled their desks back to their original spots.

"Alright class, let's get back to work!" said Mr. Sato.


	11. Chapter 11: Afternoon on the Beach

Late Night Angel 2011-07-09 . chapter 10

Hee that is a very interesting story for friendship. I always love those poems that spell things with the first letter of the first word of the line :). But it definitely explains why they respect Daichi so much. The end where Daichi spit out his water in response to Hiroshi's suggestion made me laugh I think that is the closest Daichi has ever come to being flustered in this story (except of course when he was angry at Yumi). Great job! Can't wait to read the next chapter! It always makes my day that much better when I get the e-mail alert saying this story has been updated :)

_**Aw, thanks! Yeah, those poems with the First letter are pretty awesome. I do need to add in moments where Daichi does respond; remember, he's human too. Also, it makes me happy that your days are happy because of my fic! It's stuff like this that encourages people to update more often!**_

l2s2 2011-07-10 . chapter 10

love it and Daichi poem was so funny it seem his close friend have became his friend after a fight I really love the part where Hiroshi claim up a tree lol that was to funnycan't wait for fun in the sun I hope Riku and Luna join them you could have guys hit on them and see how the guys reaction to it

_**Yeah, I think it's about time that the cast had a break from school. ALL the chapters so far have been school related, so it's refreshing and fun if I can get a chance to write outside of that environment. We'll see if Riku and Luna join them… Oh, actually, I was planning to do what you wrote in the last line, but with a slight twist…**_

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Jin Kobayashi.

The First Day of Break, On A Bus, Headed Toward the Beach

Daichi, Hiroshi, Kiyoshi, Kaz, Luna, and Riku were headed off to the beach. They excitedly sat on the bus, waiting to get to their destination.

"Harima couldn't make it, huh?" Kaz asked Luna.

She shook her head.

"He said that he had other plans today. That's ok, though." said Luna.

"Hey Kaz," said Riku, "Do you mind if you go sit with the guys really fast?"

"Girl talk, huh? I'm out of here." said Kaz.

Kaz walked over to the guys and sat with them; they couldn't all get seats together, but Riku was ok with that, because she wanted to talk to Luna.

"Luna, what do you know about Daichi?" asked Riku.

"I know that he's quiet and can really control his emotions." said Luna.

"I already knew that… I was wondering if you knew anything else…" said Riku.

Luna thought for a bit.

"That's the thing; I can usually read people very well. I can tell what their intentions are and what kind of people they are. I can read it from their face… but I can't read Daichi's face. It irritates me a little bit. He just a really mysterious guy."

"Could you try and talk to him at the beach? Can you try to get to know him better so that I can know what he's like?" asked Riku.

"I don't get why you don't do that yourself." said Luna, giving a smile while she looked at Riku.

"Why are you looking at me like that?' asked Riku.

Luna laughed.

"No reason. Don't worry; I'll try my best."

An Hour Later

"Alright!" shouted Hiroshi. "It's time to get funk-ay!"

Hiroshi proceeded by doing impressive break dancing moves.

"Someone seems excited." said Kaz.

"It's been forever since we've been to the beach! I'm totally ready for this!"

"We need to go change first." said Kiyoshi.

The group had all pitched in and rented a beach house for the day; they'll enjoy the beach today, sleep at night, and get in a few more hours of shine before heading home. They headed over to their beach house and took turns switching into their swim suits. The boys went into the extra room and changed and the girls stayed in the main room to change.

Kaz, Hiroshi, and Kiyoshi automatically began changing. After they were done, Daichi hadn't changed at all.

"Umm… Daichi. You're supposed to change into your swimsuit." said Kaz.

"I wore my shorts over here. Didn't you guys do that?" asked Daichi.

The group felt kind of stupid for not doing that as well.

"Hey Daichi, why aren't you taking off you shirt? You're not going to swim with a shirt on, are you?" asked Kiyoshi.

Daichi sighed. He really didn't like being shirtless, but realized that he didn't really have a choice. He took off his shirt and the other boys were shocked.

"You have an EIGHT PACK?" shouted Kaz.

"How did you get that?" asked Hiroshi.

"You have to build muscle to do martial arts. Let's go now."

They opened the doors and headed to the beach. When Daichi saw that Luna and Riku were wearing one piece swim suits, he gave a sigh of relief.

"Aw… is Daichi disappointed that Riku isn't in a two piece?" asked Kiyoshi.

"I'm actually relieved that you aren't wearing a two piece." retorted Daichi.

"Owned!" shouted Kaz.

They found a spot on the beach. They set up their towels and an umbrella and sat down. Daichi pulled out a book, Riku and Luna talked, and the other guys headed out into the water.

"Aren't you guys coming?" asked Kaz.

"I got to a really good part in this book. I'll join you guys soon." said Daichi.

"We're going to talk for a bit." said Luna.

Kaz nodded and headed out into the water.

"There's a lot of people here today." said Luna.

Riku nodded. She couldn't help but notice Daichi; who knew he had abs? Daichi looked in her direction and she quickly darted her eyes away. Had he noticed her looking at him?

"Go talk to him." said Luna

"I thought that we agreed that you'll talk to him." said Riku.

"I'll talk to him tonight. You should talk to him now; I'm going into the water." said Luna.

She headed out toward the guys. Riku looked at Daichi, then around the beach. He was getting a lot of looks from the girls. Soon, a group of girls went up to Daichi.

"Hey, cutie; who might you be?" asked one of them.

"I'm Daichi Tanaka."

"Would you like to go get some ice cream or something?" asked the girl.

"No thank you. I'm here with my friends and I'm going to go hang out with them once I finish this chapter."

One of the girls grabbed his arm.

"C'mon! It'll only be for a minute!"

"No really; I'd rather not. Thank you for the offer, though." said Daichi.

Then another girl showed up and grabbed his arm. They forced him up. Riku decided to take action. She ran over to Daichi and grabbed his hand. The girls stared strangely at them.

"I'm sorry I took so long, honey!" said Riku.

"I've got to go now; it was nice meeting you, Daichi!"

The girls ran off. As soon as they left, Riku let go of Daichi's hand. He smiled at her.

"Thank you. Now I can finish reading." said Daichi.

"Don't you want to go in the water?" asked Riku.

"I will, after this chapter."

Riku smiled.

"I'll meet you in there."

Daichi nodded. Riku headed out toward the rest of the group.

"What was that about?" asked Luna.

"A group of girls were bothering Daichi, so I stopped them." said Riku.

"Are you sure you weren't… jealous?" asked Kiyoshi.

"N-Not at all!" said Riku.

"Don't listen to him, Riku." said Luna.

Daichi came into the water. The continued swimming for a long while. The boys began rough housing, so the girls thought it was best to go dry off now.

"I have to ask you; do you like Daichi?" asked Luna.

"No… we're friends." said Riku.

"I know you like him. I can see it in your face." said Luna.

Riku put her head in her hands

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Kind of… but the only ones who have caught on are me and Kiyoshi. I don't think the rest of the boys figured it out yet." said Luna.

"You think you could find out for me?" asked Riku, with a smile.

"It's like I said before; it's hard for me to read him, but I can try and talk to him. I'll ask him straight out if he likes you and from there, I'll test his reaction." said Luna.

"Thank you." said Riku.

"It's not a… WHAT THE HECK?"

Luna looked over in a different direction and noticed Harima on the beach. She seemed to be getting angry.

"Control yourself, Luna! Try talking to him before you freak out!" said Riku anxiously.

Luna took a deep breath.

"You're right; I better hear his side of the story." said Luna. "But I'll be back in a second…"

Luna headed back to the beach house, at this time, the boys came back.

"Where's Luna going?" asked Kaz.

"I don't know; but she headed over to the beach house after seeing Harima on the beach." said Riku.

Kaz looked around anxiously, his eyes filled with fear.

"H-H-Harima's here? Oh crap! Luna better not do anything stupid, because Harima will blame it on me! Then he'll… then he'll…"

Kaz rolled up into a fetal position, completely struck with fear. A few minutes later, Luna came back from the beach house. She was now wearing a bikini. All of the guys were looking at her as she walked down the beach. The only person who didn't notice her was Harima. Riku looked at Daichi, hoping he wouldn't be gawking too. Daichi looked at his friends faces, looked at the direction the looked for a second, then went back to his book. Riku gave a sigh of relief. Luna came up to Harima from behind and hugged him.

"Kenji! What a coincidence!" said Luna.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" asked Harima.

"I invited you to the beach too! Why didn't you go with us?" asked Luna.

"I had already made plans with them! I agreed to go to the beach with them a week before you asked me. It would have been rude if I just cancelled on them." said Harima.

Luna looked to the left. She noticed Tenma was with the group.

"I see… you came here to be with HER… You do know how I feel about HER, don't you Kenji?" asked Luna.

Harima gulped. He knew this wasn't a good situation. She looked up at Harima, her eyes now green.

"She's dead…" whispered L to Harima.

L ran at Tenma with full throttle. Tenma took notice of this and ran away, screaming at the top of her lungs. L grew closer to Tenma, with the craziest look in her eyes. Hiroshi looked down at Kaz, who was still in a fetal position.

"You better do something about L, before she kills someone. Then Harima will kill you." said Hiroshi.

Kaz's eyes widened. He leaped up and chased after L. She was still chasing Tenma. As Tenma ran, she tripped over a rock. L then tripped over Tenma. L went flying through the air, landed on her hands, and launched herself back in Tenma's direction, aiming a kick at her face. Tenma quickly rolled out of the way. L's attack missed. At this point Kaz had caught up to the two and proceeded by tackling L.

"Stop!" shouted Kaz.

He had L pinned to the ground. She was still trying to get at Tenma, struggling to attack her. She then noticed Kaz. She seemed to have calmed down, so Kaz let her up.

"Are you ok now?" asked Kaz.

Her eyes became blue. She pulled Kaz closer to her.

"I'm better than ok; I have you with me." said Lulu.

"Umm Harima, you wouldn't happen to have any sour heads on you; would you?" asked Kaz.

Lulu's eyes turned to Harima.

"Kenji!" she shouted, pouncing on him and kissing him like crazy.

Daichi came walking up at this time. He held out a sour head to Lulu. She ate it straight from his hand. Her eyes went back to being one blue and one green. She looked around and noticed everyone on the beach was staring at her.

"Yeah, I know what I did… I'm sorry." said Luna.

The rest of the group came up to them.

"Hey Luna. It's getting kind of late. We might as well head back to the beach house, huh?" said Kiyoshi.

Everyone looked at the sky. It was starting to be a sunset.

"Were we really in the water that long?" asked Hiroshi.

"Yes." said Daichi, pulling out his watch, "You guys had been in for a good hour before I joined you, then we were in for another three hours."

"You're joking, right?" asked Hiroshi.

Daichi shook his head.

"Anyway, it probably is best if we head back to the beach house. It was nice seeing you again, Harima." said Kaz.

Kaz and Harima shook hands. Harima gave him a look that pretty much told Kaz not to try anything while they're in that beach house. The girls headed inside, and the boys began grilling burgers and hot dogs for dinner that night.


	12. Chapter 12: Night on the Beach

I'd like to make an announcement! (Wow, I haven't done this in a while. XD) Anyway, I was considering starting another School Rumble fanfic; this one would be called "Class 2B: What if…?" I was thinking about making What if stories for this fic. In other words, I branch out on different possibilities on things that could have happened. Warning about it, thought; not all of them will have happy endings. I was thinking for the first one, it would be about Kaz meeting Riku first instead of Daichi. It was just a side idea for this story and I was curious to see if anyone would be interesting in checking that out once I post it up.

Late Night Angel 2011-07-12 . chapter 11

So this is definitely what I needed after a crappy day at work being on my feet all day. Certainly made me wish I could be at a beach :). I love that Luna and Riku have a slight friendship going. The boys make me laugh lol especially Hiroshi and the breakdancing. Daichi has an eight-pack! Should've seen that one coming, but still :D No wonder girls were trying to hit on him. Riku being a little jealous made me giggle. Luna and Harima are always very interesting to see, Harima always gets angry at Kaz when Luna transforms, but Harima seems to be the cause of it a lot. Overall, great job! Can't wait for the next chapter to see what happens at night and when Luna talks to Daichi! Update soon! :D

_**Yeah, I wish I could go to the beach at times too. But you know, what're you gonna do, eh? I see that you caught on; yes, most of the time it is kind of Harima's fault. But you know, Luna has strong relationship towards Harima, so of course he's going to be the center of things. As for night time, we'll see what happens with the group.**_

l2s2 2011-07-13 . chapter 11

that was so funny poor Riku try to figure out Daichi and who new Daichi had that many pack but it was so funny how Luna was in a one piece then saw Kenji then had two piece own then L try to kill tenma was the funnest and then turn to lulu I just hope there not a miss understanding with Daichi and Luna also Diachi reaction to Luna in a two piece was so funny it was like oh she change my favor though was Kaz in the field position

_**Yeah, I loved coming up with Daichi's reaction. It pretty much went like "Oh, Luna's wearing a different swim suit. Good for her." *Goes back to reading his book.* I highly doubt there will be a misunderstanding with Daichi and Luna, because he was one of the few people that wasn't gawking at her. **_

alliecat2011-07-13 . chapter 11

those two chapter where great I love the poem of friendship and love this chapter final it look like riku and Luna had some girl time but I feel sorry for them both because of there crush Riku and Diachi do have a shot but they both seem afraid to make a move (luna and Kiyoshi need to team up to bring them together)Luna love Harima (also she the only one that call him Kenji?) but she stuck in the friend zone it seem she stuck in the friend zone with all the guys also where does Daichi keep those sour head? plus that chase so funny I don't care for tenma either but what the heck did she do to make luna hate her so much upI cant wait for tonight up date soon

_**I'm glad you liked the poem and friendship chapter. That one took a bit of thinking to execute correctly. That's the reason Luna and Riku both became kind of friends; boy troubles. So there is some good news to their problems. As for why she hates Tenma, that's for a bit later on. I know I haven't exactly answered that yet, but believe me that the answer will come soon. Oh, and Luna calls him Kenji, because he's a close friend. Harima only allows his closest friends to call him Kenji, so Luna takes full advantage of that.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Jin Kobayashi.

The Beach House, After Dinner

"That was really good. Thanks for cooking that!" said Luna.

"We would have been done sooner if Kaz didn't burn all the freaking burgers the first time around." said Hiroshi.

"I did my best!" said Kaz.

The boys continued to argue as Daichi sat down, reading a book. Luna decided to take this opportunity since no one was paying attention.

"Daichi, can I talk to you really fast?" asked Luna.

"Sure." said Daichi, putting down his book.

The two went into a room away from everyone else.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Daichi.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." said Luna.

"I'm doing fine. How about you?" asked Daichi.

"I'm really enjoying myself at the beach. But I was meaning to ask you something."

"Go ahead and ask anything." said Daichi.

"What do you think of Riku?" asked Luna.

At this point Luna was looking all over his face for some sort of sign. To see if he reacted in someway.

"She's a really good friend." said Daichi.

Luna nodded. His mouth was moving in a forceful manner as he talked. She noticed that he was breathing slightly faster than before and that there was a slight twitch for a second in his lip before he talked. It was official; he likes Riku.

"Ok. That's all I wanted to talk to you about." said Luna.

Daichi nodded and they went back to the group. Daichi decided to go and talk to the other guys while Luna went to Riku.

"What happened?" asked Riku.

"He's totally into you." said Luna.

Riku smiled bigger than usual. It went away and her face returned to normal.

"So what do I do then?" asked Riku.

"You just sit there, look pretty, and be yourself. He'll let you know eventually; you can only keep things from someone for so long." said Luna.

Hiroshi and Kaz were still arguing and Kiyoshi was talking to Daichi, while Daichi was trying to read.

"You should ask her out." said Kiyoshi.

Daichi leaned more towards his book.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Daichi.

"C'mon. I need to talk to you." said Kiyoshi.

He got Daichi to go into the extra room. They closed the door behind them.

"I know you like Riku." said Kiyoshi.

Daichi didn't say anything to this.

"You need to ask her out. If you don't, you'll only regret it later on. It's better to try then to assume the worst and not to try at all."

"I… don't know what you're talking about." said Daichi.

Kiyoshi sighed.

"Whatever."

The two came back into the main room. Daichi looked at Riku for a second but quickly looked away and went back to reading his book. A smile widened on Kiyoshi's face.

"You sly dog! Now I get your sudden interest in that book." said Kiyoshi.

Daichi looked up at him then went back to reading.

"You got scared that you would stare at Riku and freak her out. You brought the book so you wouldn't do that!"

Daichi continued to read his book. Kiyoshi sighed.

"Fine. I'm going to help you out. LUNA! Can I talk to you outside really fast."

Luna looked at Kiyoshi curiously.

"Ok…"

The two headed outside.

"So what's up?" asked Luna.

"I think I should let you know; Daichi likes Riku, but is too shy to ask her out." said Kiyoshi.

Luna smiled.

"I knew it. Riku likes him too." said Luna.

"So how do we help them out?" asked Kiyoshi.

Luna thought for a little bit. A smile grew across her face.

"I think I figured it out… I've been talking to Riku and he really only talks to her when they're alone. So, if we leave them alone for a while…"

"Maybe Daichi will ask her out! Luna! You're a genious!"

"I know."

The two headed back inside. Kiyoshi went up to Hiroshi and Kaz.

"Are you two still arguing?" asked Kiyoshi.

"He still thinks that I'm a terrible cook! He refuses to believe that I'm completely capable of grilling burgers!" shouted Kaz.

"That's because you can't!" said Hiroshi.

"How about this; we take you two out right now, you both grill some burgers and then Luna and I will judge you." said Kiyoshi.

Kaz looked at him strangely.

"How come Daichi and Riku don't also…"

Hiroshi caught on to what was going on and elbowed Kaz in the ribs.

"What was that… oh, I get you guys!" said Kaz.

The four then headed outside. Daichi looked up and noticed that everyone had left. He looked over and Riku.

"So it's just us?" asked Daichi.

"Yes…" said Riku.

She decided to walk over to Daichi. He was still reading his book.

"What book is that?" asked Riku.

Daichi showed her the cover. Riku then looked at the back of the book and noticed that it was college level reading.

"I didn't know you were into such advance books…" said Riku.

Daichi looked at Riku.

"What do you mean?" asked Daichi.

Riku pointed to the back of the book. Daichi read the part that mentioned that it was college level.

"Oh… I thought I was reading a lower level book. Oh well."

Riku was surprised to here this response. Daichi put the book down.

"How have you been enjoying the trip?" asked Daichi.

"Oh… I've been having fun." said Riku.

"That's good." said Daichi.

The two sat around quietly for a little bit. It was rather cold that night. Riku began to shiver. The thought of bringing a jacket didn't occur to her while she was packing for this trip. Daichi noticed this. He walked over to the things he brought and pulled out a blanket. He walked over to Riku.

"Here. You can borrow this for a while." said Daichi.

Riku took it from him and put it on.

"Thank you… but aren't you going to get cold?" she asked.

"I'll be ok. Here. I'll be back in a bit." said Daichi.

He walked over to the kitchen section and began making something. Within a few minutes he came back with two mugs and gave one to Riku.

"I don't drink coffee." said Riku.

"It's hot chocolate." noted Daichi.

She smiled and took the mug from him.

"Thank you." she said.

The two sat quietly together for a while. They continued to sip their hot chocolate. Riku looked at Daichi. He seemed to be a bit cold, even with the chocolate.

"Let's share the blanket." said Riku.

"No it's ok. I don't need it." said Daichi.

Riku smiled and put the blanket around both of them.

"You're a bad liar, you know that?" she said.

Daichi smiled and nodded. The two sat together comfortably for a few minutes, not saying much to each other.

"Riku…"

"Yes, Daichi."

"Do you… know what it feels like to like someone?" asked Daichi.

Riku smiled at him and nodded.

"Could you explain it to me?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I think I like someone, but I'm not entirely sure. I… think I do, but it's hard to explain."

"I think you do too. Don't worry; just let her know."

Daichi looked at Riku. He never realized that she had such pretty eyes.

"I was wondering if you…"

There heads drew closer.

"If you would like to…"

Daichi never got to finish his question; their lips had met. They were kissing. They kissed for a good ten seconds.

"Yes." said Riku.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes. I'll be your girlfriend." said Riku.

Daichi smiled. Riku had never seen Daichi smile so much before. Usually, he kept a straight face; this must mean that he really was happy. The two sat closer together now. Daichi looked up toward the kitchen and noticed Kiyoshi had grabbed some cheese from the fridge and was now staring at them. When they had noticed him, a wide smile went across his face. He walked over to the two.

"I have a fun idea; we're going to keep this a secret. I'll tell Luna about it, but Kaz and Hiroshi won't know. Let's see how long it takes them to figure this out." said Kiyoshi.

He put a finger up to his lips and went back outside. The two continued to sit quietly together.

"Now what?" asked Riku.

"Let's enjoy this moment." said Daichi.

Riku nodded and laughed at herself. This night was just full of nods and smiles. Clearly it was a good night. She finally one the guy she liked and they were together and happy.


	13. Chapter 13: Day on the Beach

l2s2 2011-07-14 . chapter 12

yeah their final together I wonder what next and so funny about the cooking contest and love how riku and luna form the "girl friend" bond I wonder how long until the other two will figure out and who else will find love in this class

_**Yep, Daichi and Riku are together! But they have to hide it from Hiroshi and Kaz. I'll tell you that more characters will come and more bonds will be formed. But that's for later on in this fanfic.**_

Late Night Angel 2011-07-15 . chapter 12

Yay! They are together! This chapter was so cute! :D I loved it. Hah they are actually together now that might throw Yumi for a loop. I love that Kiyoshi and Luna were trying to get them together. This chapter was awesome and so cute! I can't wait to see how long it takes Kaz and Hiroshi to figure it out. Can't wait for the next chapter! Update soon and great job! :)Oh also I know I would be interested in reading the what if stories. What if's are how writing happens and exploring alternate routes is always fun and interesting.

_**Yeah, just imagine Yumi's reaction when she finds out about them. I like that you thought this chapter was awesome and cute. Also, I'm glad that you're all up for what if stories. I'll make a link at the top of the chapter once I get it up. It'll only be updated every once in a while; you know, after one of those nights where you keep thinking and can't sleep.**_

allie cat2011-07-16 . chapter 12

love it I knew Riku and Daichi are meet to be (go team Kiyoshi and Luna)also I love how Luna was so modest and Kaz burn the food and Hiroshi had to fix then they fight about cooking and wonder how long those two figure out Riku and Daichi are together those aren't the smartest in group also I can't wait until yumi find out up date soon

_**Yes, Kiyoshi and Luna do make a good team, lol. Who know's how long it'll take them two to figure things out; like you said, they aren't exactly the brightest members of the group. Yeah, it should be interesting to see how Yumi reacts to seeing them together. We'll see what happens when they return to school.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Jin Kobayashi.

(Thank you l2s2 for helping with the intro sequence of this chapter.)

The Beach House, Morning

The group awoke from their night of sleeping. Luna was the first to wake up from her sleep. She found everyone else sleeping. Apparently, Riku had gone from sleeping next to her to sleeping next to Daichi. Their heads were literally only an inch apart. She changed her gaze and looked at Kaz. A wide grin went across her face. She grabbed her camera and took a picture. The flash woke up Daichi. He opened his eyes and noticed Luna with the camera.

"Luna, what're you…"

"Shh!" whispered Luna, putting a finger to her lips.

Daichi looked and actually laughed a little. Kaz was snuggling next to Hiroshi, Hiroshi was snuggling next to Kiyoshi, and Kiyoshi was drooling on his pillow. Daichi's laugh woke up Riku. As soon as she saw what was going on, she put her face into her pillow and laughed into it. This caused Kiyoshi to wake up. At first he didn't realize what was going on. But then…

"AAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!"

This woke up Kaz and Hiroshi, who immediately woke up and started screaming. They each ran to a corner of the room, completely freaked out.

"What were you trying to do?" shouted Hiroshi at Kaz.

"Nothing! You guys were trying to pull something! Not me!" said Kaz.

Then the group realized what Kaz was wearing. He was wearing pink shorts and a shirt.

"We were trying to pull something?" said Kiyoshi. "Your clothes completely scream out how you think!"

"First off, that's a sexist stereotype!" pointed out Kaz. "and secondly, a red sock got in with my load of whites the day before!"

"That seems like a convenient story." said Hiroshi suspiciously.

"Actually that happened to me once; it took me a few months before I could afford new white clothes." said Daichi.

"You're totally right Daichi. We're sorry that we accused you Kaz." said Kiyoshi.

"Good." said Kaz.

The group then ate breakfast and headed back out for a few more hours at the beach. They were surprised to see that not many people were out yet.

"What time is it?" asked Hiroshi.

Daichi looked at his watch.

"6:30." he said.

Hiroshi slapped his head.

"Of course… dang it Luna! Why did you have to wake us up so early?" asked Hiroshi.

"Hey, I'm an early bird! And I'm not going to wait around for another eight hours for you guys to wake up." said Luna.

"Seven hours…" mumbled Kaz.

"Who wants to head into the water?" asked Kiyoshi.

"I do!" said Hiroshi.

"Umm… I'm still kind of tired. I'm going to grab my guitar then come back." said Kaz.

"You brought your guitar?" asked Luna.

"Yep. I always bring my guitar on trips with me; there's no way I'm going to leave it home with Harry."

Kaz then walked back to the beach house. Hiroshi and Kiyoshi headed into the water.

"What do you guys want to do?" asked Luna.

Daichi looked at Riku then looked back at Luna. Luna smiled.

"I get the hint. I'll see you guys later!" she said as she ran into the water Hiroshi and Kiyoshi.

Kaz came back soon and Daichi and Riku were just talking to each other, since they decided to go along with Kiyoshi's plan. It was only a matter of time until they found out.

"Isn't your tennis tournament next week?" asked Daichi.

"Yes. I'm a little bit nervous, though." said Riku.

"Don't worry about it. I haven't seen you play before, but I'm sure that you're good at tennis. If you can play piano as great as you do, there's no doubt that you'll be great at tennis as well." said Daichi.

"Thanks." said Riku.

"Hey look! This poser thinks he can play guitar!"

The two turned their attention to a group of guys bothering Kaz. Kaz glared at them threateningly.

"It's not posing if I know I can play." said Kaz.

"Then how about you play as a song, tool?" said one of the guys threateningly.

Kaz smiled. He was ready to blow their minds. He played a solo that was so amazing, people around him began crying from it's greatness. Even the guys that bothered him began to cry.

"You want to give it a go?" asked Kaz.

The guys ran away from him. Kaz smirked.

"I guess we know who the real poser is!" shouted Kaz to Daichi.

Daichi nodded. He went back to talking to Riku. Kaz went up to them curiously.

"When were you guys so 'buddy-buddy?'" asked Kaz.

"We've always been friends and talked to each other in the music room. I was just asking her about her tennis game." said Daichi.

"Ah, ok." said Kaz, completely believing them and going back to playing his guitar.

Soon, Kaz, Riku, and Daichi joined everyone in the water. After a few hours, more people began coming to the beach. It was starting to get crowded.

"I think we should head home now." said Hiroshi.

"Yeah, we had enough fun for today. We should really get home." said Kiyoshi.

The group picked up their beach towels and umbrella and headed back to the beach house. They couldn't wait to get home and get some rest. They opened their doors to the beach house to find a surprise.

"We've been robbed!" shouted Kaz.

Everything they left in the beach house was stolen. They searched around, looking for a clue to find this culprit.

"Guys, I found a note!" said Kaz.

"Then read it!" said Hiroshi.

"You must think you're so cool playing your guitar. You're not even that good, so we took all of your stuff. You can have it back if you beat us in a contest."

"Let's find those guys." said Kaz.

The others nodded. They headed out to the beach and it didn't take long for them to locate the group.

"Give us our stuff back!" said Kaz.

"No. You have to beat us in a challenge first." said the leader.

"We don't have time for this! We need to get home!"

"You should of thought of that before you decided to be a show off!" said one of the leaders goons.

"It doesn't matter what the competition is; each of us possesses a skill that could easily beat you guys in anything." said Daichi.

"A bit cocky, are we?" asked the leader.

"It's not being cocky; it's stating facts. You can't beat us."

"Put your money where your mouth is! We'll do three contests, three skills! You can choose one and we choose two. If you win, we'll give you your stuff back."

"Sounds like a plan! Prepare for us to destroy you!" said Hiroshi.

"You guys think you're so cool. But I have a great idea; diving contest."

The leader pointed to the top of an extremely large cliff.

"Whoever can do the most impressive trick off at that cliff wins the round. Are you in?"

The group nodded.

"I'll dive." said Hiroshi.

"Can you handle it?" asked Kaz.

"Don't worry. Hiroshi use to be an expert diver. He'll take these guys out." said Kiyoshi.

The group headed up to the top of the cliff. For some reason, Luna decided to stay at the bottom of the cliff. Hiroshi was the first one to go. He jumped out without the slightest hesitation. As he went down the long drop, he did eight front flips and landed into the water doing a swan dive.

"That's nothing." said one of the goons. "I could do that in my sleep."

He also jumped off without hesitation. He attempted to do many flips, but didn't realize when to stop. He found himself hitting the water doing a belly flop. Everyone winced as he sunk down into the water. Daichi sighed. He jumped off of the cliff, doing a basic dive and went into the water. After a few seconds, Daichi came back, swimming him back to the shore. When he got back, he noticed that Luna had a camera. Kaz looked at her suspiciously.

"Why do you have the camera?" asked Kaz.

Luna quickly hid it behind her back.

"No reason." said Luna.

Kaz decided to ignore this for now.

"You guys get one point; what's the next challenge?" asked the leader.

"I'll play your smartest man in chess." said Daichi.

"That would be me. You're about to get destroyed." said the leader.

They found a chess board and set it up. Daichi was blacks, and the leader was whites. White gets the first move.

"Pawn to f-3." said the leader.

Daichi was surprised by that move. Why your pawn to f-3? That leaves you king completely opened. If this guy really is going to play like this, this would be an easy win for Daichi.

"Pawn to e-5." said Daichi.

The leader smirked. He thinks he has this in the bag.

"Pawn to g-4." said the leader.

Daichi has seen this before.

"You're really not a good player." said Daichi.

Daichi placed his hand on his Queen.

"Queen to h-4. That's checkmate. I win."

The leader was completely stunned.

"How did you…?"

"That is known as the Fool's Mate. You made foolish moves which caused you to lose the game. It's the quickest possible way to lose a chess game and you set yourself up for it. Clearly you don't know the fundamentals of chess at all." said Daichi.

"Yeah! Now give us our stuff back!" said Kaz.

"A deal's a deal…" said the leader.

They showed them that they hid their stuff behind the cliff they were diving at. They handed them their stuff and the group headed back home.

"That was an interesting day at the beach." said Kiyoshi.

"So many fun and good things happened." said Riku, smiling at Daichi.

Hiroshi looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Hiroshi.

"I had fun. What else could I have meant?" asked Riku.

"Maybe that… YOU AND DAICHI ARE GOING OUT!" said Hiroshi.

Everyone sat quietly. Hiroshi laughed.

"I'm just pulling your leg. Can you imagine you two together?" asked Hiroshi, still laughing.

Everyone (except Kaz.) laughed along with him.

"I don't get it…" said Kaz.

Kaz's House, After the Trip

Kaz walked into his house. Harry was sitting there, doing whatever.

"How was your trip at the beach?" asked Harry.

"It was fine. When did you become so interested in what I do over the weekends?" asked Kaz.

"I just wanted to know." said Harry.

Their mom came in.

"Kaz, welcome home. Would you mind doing the dishes?" she asked.

"Sure thing, mother." said Kaz.

He went over to the sink and started washing.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Kaz.

"You use to think that the world was out to get you and you were always angry and un cool… now you just act like a spaz and un cool." said Harry.

"I'm not a spaz!" shouted Kaz.

"Hey, I'd rather have a spaz of a brother then an angry one. When did you change so much?"

Kaz sighed.

"I stopped hanging out with the wrong people. You know how it was in New York; I was always with the trouble makers. I came in trying to act all tough on the first day of school, but this kid name Daichi showed up and pointed out how I was out of dress code. I use to hate people like that, so I challenged him to a fight."

"Is that the guy that totally whooped your butt on the first day of school?"

"Yeah… but I respect him now and he's a cool guy, so ended up hanging with him… and I guess he started rubbing off on me."

"I see… well at least you aren't hanging out with jerks anymore. Good job. I'll see you later, bro." said Harry.

"Where are you going?" asked Kaz.

"Out." said Harry.

As soon as he stepped outside, he was swarmed by girls that immediately followed him and were praising everything he did. Kaz smiled as he wondered how Harry managed to do things like that.


	14. Chapter 14: The Tennis Game

l2s2 2011-07-16 . chapter 13

it pretty cute I was hoping the girls where going to show them a thing or 2 plus I love snuggle boys but does that mean daichi is an early bird 2 since he say 7 hours instead? also kaz in pink was to funny I kind want see the group meet Harry Kaz brother I wonder what school is going to be like now good luck

_**Oh, Daichi didn't say seven hours, Kaz did. And Luna said she wasn't going to wait another eight hours, as in it would take them another eight hours to wake up. Kaz said it would only take seven. Don't worry, the group will meet Harry eventually.**_

Late Night Angel 2011-07-16 . chapter 13

Hee the boys cuddling must have been an amusing picture! I wonder what Luna was doing with the camera. O.o why was she taking a picture of Daichi coming out of the water? Should be interesting to hear that reason. I am very interested to see how long it take hiroshi and Kaz to figure out Riku and Daichi are dating. Hiroshi almost had it! And I like the little moment between Kaz and Harry. It was sweet and it is cool to see how he has changed. Great job! I can't wait for the next chapter. Update Soon! ^^

_**There's actually more to Luna and the camera; don't worry, that's actually in the next chapter. (As in the chapter after this one.) Yeah, Hiroshi ALMOST had it; but he's not always the smartest guy in the group. And thanks for thinking that moment with Kaz and Harry was sweet; that's what I was aiming for, lol. **_

alliecat2011-07-17 . chapter 13

such a sweet moment between kaz and harry Kaz has realy grown also who was luna take picture of at the diving scene Daichi or Hiroshi I can understand the snuggle picture great black mail boy she could make those boy do anything now lol

_**Ha! It seems like everyone's finding Kaz and Harry's moment sweet; that's good. XD Oh, sorry, I must have not been very clear on that part; she's pretty much been taking pictures like crazy lately. There's a reason behind that and it's in the next chapter. (As in the chapter after this one.) **_

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Jin Kobayashi.

Luna's House, The Day of Riku's Tennis Game

Luna was on her computer, busy working. She had taken many pictures of everyone at the beach and had an excellent plan. She was working on a project involving the pictures and saved them on her computer. She then went away from it; Kaz was coming to pick her up for Riku's tennis game and she didn't want him to see the "project" until she was finished with it. She took this time to meditate. She sat on her bed, legs crossed, and began floating as she concentrated all of her thoughts.

Inside of Luna's Head

Two other people were there; they looked exactly like Luna.

"It's been a while since you took the chance to talk to us, huh Luna?"

"Hey Lulu. Hey L. I know it's been a while, but I was having fun at the beach." said Luna.

"We already know about the beach; that's when we ran into Kenji… he's so hot!" said Lulu, fantasizing.

"That was not a very good moment for me…" said Luna.

"You know you wanted it as much as I do!" said Lulu.

"I don't care about Kenji! Let me out so I can kill Tenma!" shouted L.

"You guys are a handful, you know that?" said Luna.

"Luna, never forget what happened that day!" said L. "She will pay for what she said…"

(Yes, l2s2 did come up with this since Luna is her character.)

A few years ago

Luna was just hanging out around Kenji's apartment. She was just sitting on his bed, doing whatever. Kenji was the first person to accept her as a friend; he never made fun of her and completely understood her. He then came into the apartment, but he had a girl slung over his shoulder.

"Hey Kenji!" said Luna.

"Luna, I need you to go into the next room. I found this girl injured and saved her." said Harima.

Luna nodded and went into the next room, no questions asked. She began reading a magazine she found and heard something weird going on in the room. She looked around the corner and noticed Harima was sitting over the girl. She then woke up and called him pervert and ran away.

"Would you like to explain that, Kenji?" asked Luna.

Harima explained the entire situation. He saved her and took care of her. She pulled him in, said I love you and woke up. She then proceeded to do what she did when Luna looked.

"Ok, I gotcha Kenji." said Luna.

"Luna… I think… I'm in love with her…" said Harima.

Luna looked at him in shock.

"You're joking… right?"

"No… I really think I am."

Luna sighed.

"Ok, you've always helped me out. I'll go talk to her and patch everything up." said Luna.

Harima smiled at her.

"Really? Wow, thanks Luna!"

Luna nodded and went after the girl. She saw her walking down the street.

"Excuse me!" said Luna.

The girl turned around and looked at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hello, my name is Luna Shadow."

"I'm Tenma Tsukamato." she said.

"I think you misunderstood. That boy wasn't a pervert, he's actually a really-"

Tenma gasped.

"You're friends with the pervert!"

"No, that's not what I-"

"You really should hang around him."

"Will you just listen-"

"No. You need to stay away from that guy! He's a good for nothing trouble maker! If you keep talking to him, he'll do something terrible to you! I'm just telling you this for your own protection."

"But you-"

"Don't worry; you don't have to thank me. Goodbye!"

She then skipped away like nothing happened. Out of all the people Kenji could have fallen in love with, why that girl? Why an annoying brat that interrupts people, doesn't even listen to what they say and is completely oblivious to the situation going on? Kenji could do so much better then that! Luna took a deep breath to control herself and walked back to Harima's place.

"How did things go?" asked Harima.

Luna didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. It would hurt him too much. But if he ever got together with her, then it would hurt him even more once she realized who he was.

"I… couldn't catch up to her." said Luna.

"Ah, that's too bad. Thanks for trying, Luna."

Luna just smiled. She promised herself that from that day forth, she would do everything in her power to get Harima someone that actually deserved to be his girlfriend. She'll do anything to make sure he doesn't end up with that pig-headed girl.

"Luna… EARTH TO LUNA!"

Luna opened her eyes and found herself back in her room. Kaz was staring her in the eye.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Kaz.

She nodded the two then headed outside.

"Here. I got you a helmet."

It was a pink helmet with rainbows on it.

"You do know that I'm not four, right?"

"It's the only thing I could find. C'mon, let's go." said Kaz.

The two jumped on his motorcycle and headed over to the tennis courts.

At The Tennis Courts

Riku paced around nervously. This would be the first time Daichi ever watched her play tennis. Normally, she wasn't nervous like this, but she didn't want to embarrass her self in front of her boyfriend.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll do fine." said Daichi, when he noticed the way Riku was acting.

Riku nodded.

"Thank you." she said.

"You better hurry. I'll go back to my seat." said Daichi.

Daichi walked back to his seat. He was sitting next to Hiroshi and Kiyoshi.

"When do you think Kaz and Luna will get here?" asked Hiroshi.

"Why does it matter?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Things are more fun when I can mess with Kaz." said Hiroshi.

Kiyoshi laughed.

"Can't argue with that logic."

"We are going to begin now folks." said the announcer. "We completed the coin toss and Riku Fujii will be serving and Yumi Takahashi will be receiving. Let's begin."

Hiroshi was surprised to hear Yumi's name. He looked at her and anger began to fill him.

"Kick her butt Riku!" shouted Hiroshi.

The announcer glared at Hiroshi and he muttered "sorry" while looking embarrassed in his chair. Riku served the ball over to Yumi and they continued to hit back and forth.

"So how long will this take?" asked Hiroshi.

"Tennis games can take a while. First time you score, you go to fifteen, then thirty, then forty. Once you score at forty, you win a game. If both players are at forty, it's whoever scores twice in a row first. Once you win six games, you win a set. The first one two sets wins the entire game." said Daichi.

"This is going to take a while…" said Kiyoshi.

Yumi hit the ball back to Riku. At that moment the gate slammed open and Kaz came walking in.

"KAZ IS IN THE HOUSE, DIRTBAGS!" shouted Kaz.

This distracted Riku and she missed the ball. Everyone looked at Kaz irritated. Daichi just sat there normally and Hiroshi and Kiyoshi were laughing like crazy.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Kaz.

Luna was laughing as she came in.

"I can't believe you actually did that!" she said.

"You mean it's not normal for people to run in screaming into a tennis match?" asked Kaz.

Luna continued laughing. Kaz bowed his head in shame and the two headed over to their friends.

"We won't count that point. But we'll let Yumi serve this time." said the announcer.

The group sat there, bored. The only one who was actually paying attention out of the friends was Daichi and Luna, but Luna was taking pictures of the two as they played.

"What's with you and picture recently?" asked Kaz.

"Nothing…" said Luna.

Kaz sighed. He knew that Luna wasn't going to say anything unless she wanted to. Luna noticed Kaz's face and took a picture of it.

"That was perfect! Thanks!"

"Hey! Don't take pictures of me unless I say it's ok!" said Kaz.

Luna simply patted him on the head. This made him laugh and he went back to being bored. The game continued on for a while, but Riku ended up winning. Daichi and the group cheered really loudly once it was over.

"You did it!" said Kaz.

"Thanks for coming, everyone." said Riku.

The others nodded.

"We got to go now." said Hiroshi.

"Yeah, see you guys." said Kiyoshi.

"Luna, you ready to go home?" asked Kaz.

Luna nodded. The two then headed off to Kaz's motorcycle.

"Great job." said Daichi.

There were still a few people there, so they decided to go around to the back of the courts and started talking.

"I knew you could do it." said Daichi.

"Thank you." said Riku.

Daichi put his arm around her and they continued talking. At one point, the two looked up to find Yumi staring down at them.

"You two are really together?" asked Yumi.

Daichi kind of just looked away. Yumi glared at Daichi and walked away. She went around the corner and called someone.

"Hey, it's Yumi. I have news; Daichi is dating someone. You should head back as soon as you can… Yes, I know… Yeah, come to school sometime and see for yourself… ok, I'll talk to you later."

Yumi grinned mischievously as she hung up her cell phone and walked away. It looks like she would finally get her revenge on Daichi.

"I hope you come soon… Misaki…" said Yumi.

She then walked home, content with what had happened today.


	15. Chapter 15: An Unexpected Return Part 1

l2s2 2011-07-18 . chapter 14

alright riku kick butt and yumi see those together I hope their a cat fight between riku and yumi, she need her ass kick. daich would never hit girl it seem so riku need too if not L could kick her ass but it would mean more if riku did itgreat chapter I can't wait until school start and does daichi ever get surprise and I wonder this Misaki person going to do? also I like how kaz and luna relationship is growing but make wonder are they best friends or is there going to be something more? I also like to see a side story of the twins I mean beside there loyalty to daichi and friendship is there something different about them do like to play pranks or they just like to tease ohh good luck with the next chapterps I love the way you told the reason why luna hate tenma It really show not only that it show why luna love kenji so munch

_**Lol, I'm happy for your anger towards yumi; she is annoying. XD btw, Misaki is the crazy girl from the first couple of chapters; she's coming back. O.O. Also, we'll see where Kaz and Luna's relationship heads. And yes, the twins will be given more development soon. And I'm glad you're happy with Luna's development.**_

Late Night Angel 2011-07-18 . chapter 14

o.o crazy Misaki is coming back? That can't be good...very interested to see how this plays out into a revenge plot for be good for Riku and Daichi, but will probably be fun to read xD. Also Hiroshi telling Riku to kick Yumi's butt made me happy (glad to see he wouldn't be falling for anymore of her tricks) and it made me even happier that she did just that. I can't wait to see Luna's project and it is nice to know why she hates Tenma. Great job! Can't wait for next chapter; update soon! ^^

_**Of course it can't be good if Misaki is coming back! She's Misaki! Yeah, Hiroshi is finally being a bit smarter and it's good that he's not going to let her take advantage of him ever again. Trust me, Luna's "project" is interesting. XD**_

alliecat2011-07-20 . chapter 14

ohh I love this final I know why Luna hate Tenma it make since thoughI love how Kaz enter the game lol but I am start wonder if he in the closet wear pink night clothes and a pink helmet with a rainbow on itand crazy fan girl is coming oh the drama also what project is Luna doing is she making a scrap book of them all or is she going to sell picture of guys like that other guy does of girls?

_**I think you misunderstood; he's not wearing the pink helmet; he got it for Luna. His helmet is a black one. And yes, Kaz's entrance was pretty awesome. XD As for Luna's project, you'll find out in this chapter. It's actually the last thing that you would've expected… just read; it'll be right there.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Jin Kobayashi. The reference I make is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.

Luna's House, One Hour Before School Starts

Luna had a huge smile on her face. Her "project" had been completed and it was time to unveil it to the entire school. She began printing many copies extremely fast. She then began cutting them into the perfect shape and pasted them. Eventually, she was content with her work and headed off to school.

At School

"Yagami High School Trading Cards! Get your Yagami High School Trading Cards!" shouted Luna.

She wore a hat today and had a box, with cards inside of them. She was selling them each for 100 yen and they were quite the hit at school. Many people were buying them, in fact, it was so popular, that there was a line to get the cards. She was handing them out left and right, making money like crazy. Soon, Daichi and Riku came out of the music room and went to see what all the ruckus was about.

"What's going on, Luna?" asked Riku.

Luna handed one of them a card. It had Daichi emerging from the water at the beach, shirtless.

"Daichi Tanaka,

Attack: 2000

Defense: 1500

Special Ability: Is invulnerable to Hiroshi Matsumoto and Kiyoshi Matsumoto's attacks."

"This is interesting." said Daichi.

Riku searched through the box and found one of her cards. It was a great shot of her serving while playing tennis.

"Riku Fujii

Attack: 1500

Defense: 1500

Special Ability: Every other turn, Riku can slam a tennis ball at an enemy card's head, destroying the card, but will lose 100 attack points each time this is done."

Soon, Hiroshi and Kiyoshi came in and saw the cards. They grabbed one of their cards.

Hiroshi's had a picture of him diving and Kiyoshi had a picture of him sitting around, bored at Riku's game.

"Hiroshi Matsumoto

Attack: 1000

Defense: 1500

Special Ability: Attack increases by 1000 when Kiyoshi Matsumoto is on the field."

"Kiyoshi Matsumoto

Attack: 1500

Defense: 1000

Special Ability: Defense increases by 1000 when Hiroshi Matsumoto is on the field."

The group continued to look around the box to see what else Luna had made. Hiroshi and Kiyoshi gasped in horror when they picked up a particular card.

"What's up, everyone?" asked Kaz, as he came down the hall.

He noticed that Hiroshi and Kiyoshi looked embarrassed.

"What's up?" asked Kaz.

Kiyoshi handed him the card and he gasped in horror. It was a picture of those three snuggling together during the beach trip.

"Three Idiots

Attack: 4000

Defense: 0

Fusion Card: Fuse Hiroshi Matsumoto, Kiyoshi Matsumoto, and Kaz Mackenzie to use this card."

"How could you do this?" asked Kaz to Luna.

"Don't be so upset; look! I did the math and you all get money! Since I took pictures of you all, you each get 50% of the profit for each of your cards that was sold. But that fusion card was 300 yen, so we split it 25% each."

"Now that I look at this, this looks a lot like Yugioh…" said Hiroshi.

"Don't be silly! Here's each of your portions!"

Daichi got 1000 yen, Riku got 1500 yen, Hiroshi got 1600, Kiyoshi got 1550, and Kaz got 1500.

"Most of your three's money came from that Fusion card. Surprisingly enough, one person bought about eight Daichi cards." said Luna.

"Woah Daichi, I think you have a stalker." said Kiyoshi.

Daichi quickly did a bit of math in his head.

"Luna, that means that you got 4150 yen." said Daichi.

"Yep." said Luna.

"I got to go to the bathroom." said Kaz, as he left.

Luna looked curiously behind Daichi.

"Hey, that girl right there is staring at you." said Luna.

Hiroshi was the first to look and he filled with fear as he did.

"D-Daichi! It's Misaki!"

Sure enough, Misaki stood behind the group. Daichi turned around and didn't even flinch at the news.

"Hello Misaki." said Daichi.

"Daichi, how could you start dating someone else? You're the love of my life! You can't cheat on your girlfriend like that!" said Misaki.

"But we're not dating." said Daichi.

Misaki stared at Luna.

"I bet you're the one that took him away from me! You're going to regret it!"

Luna pointed her finger to Riku. Kiyoshi placed his hand in his face and Hiroshi looked in shock.

"You two are dating?" asked Hiroshi.

Daichi nodded. Misaki looked at Riku skeptically.

"Daichi is waaaayyyy out of your league. He'd rather be with me!" said Misaki.

Riku was completely confused by what was going on.

"Daichi, she said that she's your girlfriend… is this true?"

"Of course not." said Daichi.

Luna was also confused, as she looked over Daichi and Misaki's faces.

"This is really weird," noted Luna. "They're both telling the truth!"

"What? How's that possible?" asked Hiroshi.

"Don't be stupid," said Kiyoshi. "It obvious that Misaki just THINKS that they're dating, when they're not."

Riku thought for a bit.

"Was she the girl that super glued you to her?" asked Riku.

"I'm not a stalker!" shouted Misaki.

"No one said you were a stalker." said Hiroshi.

She stared at Daichi with greedy eyes.

"I need to return to China in a few days, so I'm going to do EVERYTHING in my power to take you back with me… and get revenge on that girl over there. I'll see you soon Daichi." said Misaki.

She then ran away. The group was stunned.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" asked Kaz, as he came back from the bathroom.

"Misaki's back…" said Kiyoshi.

Kaz screamed as he drew out his gun.

"You still have that?" asked Hiroshi.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? It's just in case we ever run into a situation like this again."

"Because it's against school policy." said Daichi.

"Are we really going to start this 'school policy' crap again?" asked Kaz.

"We just don't want you getting in trouble is all." said Hiroshi.

"Anyway, what do we do about this girl?" asked Luna.

"We just have to protect Daichi. We need to do what we must to ensure that he's safe. I think we should guard him at all times. Someone must ALWAYS be with him." said Kaz.

"I have a good idea. Let's have a sleep over at our house, and we can watch over Daichi there." said Kiyoshi.

"Can't do that." said Kaz. "My parents are pretty protective, so it would have to be at my house."

"That's ok." said Daichi. "Let's do it. We'll say it's a study session or something."

"No girls." said Hiroshi, pointing at Luna and Riku.

"Fine then." said Luna.

"You two can come to hang out; just not sleep over, for obvious reasons." said Kaz.

"So it's settled; we're heading to Kaz's house after school." said Kiyoshi.

After School, In Front of Kaz's House

"Nice place." said Hiroshi, mildly impressed.

"Thank you." said Kaz.

He led them all inside of the house. They walked through the front hall and went into the front room.

"We'll be sleeping in here." said Kaz.

At this moment, Harry walked into the room and noticed Luna and Riku.

"Kaz, you know GIRLS?" asked Harry.

"Shut up, Harry! No one asked you!" said Kaz.

"KAZ! BE NICE TO YOUR BROTHER!"

"Sorry Mother!" said Kaz.

"Whatever, I'll see you later." he looked over at Luna. "Especially you."

Harry then left the room. Luna was a bit confused.

"Did he just hit on you?" asked Kaz.

The rest of the group nodded. Kaz simply sighed.

"Whatever, we can set up our stuff, do our homework, then just hang out."

Since it was the first day back from school, it didn't take them too long to do their homework. After a while, they sat around for a bit.

"So is it true about you and Riku?" asked Hiroshi.

Daichi nodded. Kaz was confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Kaz.

"You mean you don't know yet?" asked Hiroshi.

"You didn't know until this morning…" said Kiyoshi.

"Hey, at least I know now!" said Hiroshi.

"Can you guys please explain what's going on?" asked Kaz.

"You have to figure it out." said Kiyoshi.

"That's not fair!" said Kaz.

"THINK about it; it's really not that hard to figure out." said Luna.

Kaz thought to himself for a while.

"You… bought a… cat?" asked Kaz.

Daichi shook his head.

"Never mind; he'll never figure it out." said Kiyoshi.

"No, give me a hint!" said Kaz.

Daichi held up a heart.

"You… bought candy hearts?" asked Kaz.

Daichi shook his head.

"This is hard!" said Kaz.

Daichi stood up and sat next to Riku.

"You guys… worked together… to make those cards?" asked Kaz.

Daichi shook his head. He then held up a notebook. Kaz thought for a bit.

"You're dating Riku!" said Kaz.

Daichi clapped his hands.

"How did you get that from a notebook?" asked Hiroshi.

"You write in notebooks, duh!" said Kaz.

"That doesn't make any…"

"I think it's time that the girls go; we need to get some sleep." said Kaz.

The girls said goodbye and since everyone knew about Daichi and Riku now, they hugged each other before they left.

"I can't believe you kept that from me!" said Kaz.

"Hey, it's your own fault for being oblivious!" said Hiroshi.

"Same with you, Mr. 'I didn't know until today!'" retorted Kaz.

"Guys I'm trying to sleep. Can you please be quiet?" asked Daichi.

"Sorry." they both muttered.

Everyone got in their sleeping bags and fell asleep in no time. It felt like a split second after Daichi fell asleep, he felt something tugging him. He woke up and found an unexpected surprise. He found himself tied to his sleeping bag. He was also floating about three feet in the air. He looked up at the roof. A hole had been made, and Misaki was at the top, pulling him out of the house.

"You'll be mine soon! We'll be back in China and it'll be you and me!" said Misaki, as she continued to pull him up.


	16. Chapter 16: An Unexpected Return Part 2

l2s2 2011-07-20 . chapter 15

I love it especially the cards poor Kaz he the dumbness of the group and they final meet Harry he was show shock that he had friends that where girls also he hit on Luna the poor girls doesn't know good looking she is.(sorry Harry heart belong to kenji it going to take a lot more for some else to get in there her) and Misaki steal daichi at the end. that crazy oh well maybe the Riku will save him but you never know can't wait for more

_**Yeah, poor Luna. Who knows where Harry will go with this. (I do! Lol.) And you're right; it will take a LOT of effort if someone wants to win over Luna. Yeah, we'll see what exactly happens. I promise that this little section of the story is going to have a few VERY unexpected parts.**_

Late Night Angel 2011-07-21 . chapter 15

Okay I was so not expecting trading cards. Lol that was amusing. Also very cool that it was very popular! And aww Misaki ruined the surprise for Hiroshi! I loved that Riku was worried and then she was suddenly just like "Ohhhh" with Misaki. Again Misaki is nuts! lol though I couldn't help but imagine her sitting on the roof with like a fishing pole reeling daichi up...Can't wait to see where this goes! Great job! Update soon! ^^

_**Yeah, trading cards are kind of the last thing anyone thinks of. Yes, Misaki is very nuts, lol. Yeah, well, she is trying her best to take him back to China, so of course she's going to try some over the top things from time to time. **_

alliecat2011-07-21 . chapter 15

I love it poor diachi getting kidnap he just so irresistible. also I under now about the pink helmet sorryalso didn't see the cards coming love the 3 idiots but I would call the the snuggle bugsbut that was kind rude of harry about Kaz knowing girlsI also release that diachi and luna are similar1. they r both really smart (daichi is smarter)2. they both good looking3. they don't seem to relies how good looking they are both pretty good at reading people(though luna is better)I could go on but i won'talso is Harry going to see luna again . how can Kaz brother hit on one of is friend that is girl that isn't there a rule about that?

_**Oh my gosh, snuggle bugs is such a better name! If only I thought of it. XD I really didn't notice the similarities between Daichi and Luna until you pointed them out now; good eye. You'll see what happens with Harry and Luna. As for the whole "rule" thing, there's a reason behind that, but I won't say what for spoilers reasons. **_

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Jin Kobayashi.

"You'll be mine soon! We'll be back in China and it'll be you and me!" said Misaki, as she continued to pull him up.

At this point, Kiyoshi woke up. He couldn't see at first but soon noticed what was going on.

"Guys! Code Red, Code Red!" shouted Kiyoshi.

The others woke up and took a bit to realize what was going on. Kaz completely lost it.

"She cut a hole in my ROOF?" shouted Kaz.

"This is no time for messing around!" shouted Hiroshi, as he pulled out a katana and cut the rope.

"Where did you get the katana?" asked Kaz.

"Where didn't I get it?"

Daichi hit the ground with a thud and Misaki jumped down, pulling out nun chucks.

"Any of you want to try and fight me?" she asked.

"Guys, I can't hit girls." said Kaz.

"Yeah, I don't either." said Hiroshi.

"Alright, I'll handle this." said Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi took a fighting stance and went towards Misaki. Kaz ran out of the room. He went for a kick and Misaki dodged. She swung her nun chucks at Kiyoshi, but he ducked under and kicked her in the chin. She went for another swing, but Kiyoshi deflected the attack and sent it back at her. Misaki recovered and was going to go for another attack, but at that point, Kaz came back with a gun and pointed it at Misaki. She jumped up back into the whole in the roof and shouted down to them.

"Darn it! It looks like I'll have to go with Plan B for now!"

Misaki then jumped off of the roof and away from them. The others checked on Daichi.

"Are you ok?" asked Kaz.

"I'm fine. Thank you all. I really don't want to go to China." said Daichi.

"It's ok. But what do you think she meant by Plan B?" asked Kiyoshi.

Daichi thought for a second and the others were surprised by what happened next. For the first time since they've known Daichi, he had a worried expression on his face.

"Kaz. I need to use your motorcycle. Right now." said Daichi.

"What do you…"

"Now." said Daichi.

Kaz nodded. He took them to the garage and Kaz got the motorcycle ready.

"Do you know how to drive it?" asked Kaz.

"No." said Daichi.

"Very well. I guess I'll give you a ride to… where are we going?" asked Kaz.

"To Riku's House." said Daichi.

Kaz nodded and they headed off.

"Why are they going there?" asked Hiroshi.

Kiyoshi thought for a bit and remembered what happened yesterday.

"She's going after Riku." said Kiyoshi.

"How could you possibly know that?" asked Hiroshi.

"Remember at school? She said that she would take Daichi back AND get revenge on Riku! We need to let Luna know!" said Kiyoshi.

The two ran inside and grabbed a cell phone.

"Umm… do you know Luna's number?" asked Hiroshi.

Kiyoshi face palmed. This left one other option. They ran through the house and burst into Harry's room.

"Harry! You have a car! We need your help!" said Kiyoshi.

Harry woke up and looked at them.

"It's the middle of the night. I need to sleep. See you in the morning." said Harry.

"We need to get to Luna's house! You know, the girl that you'll 'talk to' later." said Hiroshi.

"I have no interest in her." said Harry.

The two were confused.

"But you said…"

"You think I meant that? I was only doing it to mess with Kaz." said Harry.

"How would that mess with Kaz?" asked Hiroshi.

"You would understand if you were his brother."

"Please. Daichi and Riku could be in trouble. We need to let Luna know." said Kiyoshi.

Harry sighed, looked at them and nodded.

"Ok, we'll wait for Luna." said Hiroshi.

Riku's House

Riku had yet to go to bed. She was up in her room, reading. She was unable to go to sleep, because she was worried about Daichi. She hoped that Misaki wouldn't find her and that he'll be safe. She heard a strange sound coming from the hallway. She walked out of her room to see what was going on. She heard a sound in the kitchen and rushed there. No one was there when she reached the kitchen. She looked around for a bit. She then felt a strong pain in the back of her head and she fell to the ground unconscious.

A Few Minutes Later

Daichi and Kaz rushed into the house, not even bothering knocking.

"Riku!" shouted Daichi in a worried voice.

Kaz was still in a bit of a shock; this was the first time he ever saw Daichi worried in anyway. They rushed through to Riku's room and found Misaki in there. Riku was unconscious and tied to a chair.

"Follow my demands, or else she gets it." said Misaki.

"I just realized that I didn't grab my gun…" said Kaz.

"I'll do anything. Just let her go!" said Daichi.

"Come with me to China, and I'll let her go. It's as simple as that.' said Misaki.

Daichi nodded.

"He has to leave the room. I'll let her go with him." said Misaki.

"Get Riku out of here." said Daichi.

"But, Daichi. You can't-"

"Do it." said Daichi.

Kaz sighed. He took Riku and left the room. Misaki walked up to Daichi as she pulled out rope.

"That won't be necessary. I'll go with you." said Daichi.

"Ok, that's nice of you! I can't wait until we get to China!" said Misaki.

Daichi sighed. Misaki then led them to the window and the two headed out.

In The Hallway

"Riku, wake up." said Kaz.

Riku awoke and found Kaz staring at her.

"Kaz, what're you doing here?" she asked.

"Look, don't panic; you think you were attacked by Misaki and she refused to let you go until Daichi agreed to go with her to China."

Riku gasped.

"He didn't really go, did he?"

Kaz looked away. He couldn't say it. Riku then began to cry.

"He shouldn't have done that." said Riku.

Kaz patted her on the back.

"Please Riku. It'll be a lot easier if you calm down. Daichi just wanted to protect you and I'm sure that he'll be back. Just you wait; he isn't the kind of guy that's going to go and ditch his girlfriend."

"Thanks Kaz." said Riku.

In Front of Luna's House

"Thanks for the ride, Harry!" said Hiroshi.

"Whatever. Just hurry back, ok? I don't want to be waiting here all night." said Harry.

The twins nodded and headed over to Luna's window. They started throwing rocks at it. What ended up waking up Luna was when Hiroshi threw a rock a bit bigger then he should have and broke the window. Luna's head popped out. She was starting to get mad.

"What the crap is wrong with you two? I'm trying to sleep and you're throwing freaking rocks at the window!"

"Please Luna, we can't have you getting angry right now!" shouted Kiyoshi.

She noticed the sincerity in Kiyoshi's voice and calmed herself down just before she became L.

"What's going on?" asked Luna.

"Can you come out first?" asked Hiroshi.

Luna sighed and the two headed to the front. In about a minute, Luna came down in her pajamas.

"What's so important?" asked Luna.

At that moment, Kiyoshi's cell phone ringed. He saw it was Kaz and answered it.

"Hello?" asked Kiyoshi.

His eyes widened at Kaz explained everything that had happened.

"No way…" said Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi listened a bit longer and hung up the phone.

"Guys, I need to tell you something…"

The Next Morning

Kaz had stayed at Riku's house that night, just to ensure that she would be ok. No one had managed to get sleep that night. Kaz and Riku were tired and it was the same for Hiroshi and Kiyoshi when they approached them both.

"She really got him…" said Hiroshi.

"Yeah." said Kaz.

"Hey everyone!" said Luna.

They were surprised to see her happy.

"Luna, why are you so happy? Daichi just got kidnapped and is in China." said Hiroshi.

"Don't worry. I have a plan. I'll be right back." said Luna.

Luna headed down the hallway before anyone can question her. She really didn't want to go to Class 2-C, but it seemed like she didn't have a choice at this point. She headed into the room, ignored the gawking guys and headed straight toward Tenma, Mikoto, Eri, and Akira.

"I need to talk to Akira alone for a bit." said Luna.

"I thought she didn't know you, Akira." said Mikoto.

Akira ignored this, stood up, and walked out with Luna. They went around the corner and waited until no one was around.

"It's time that you pay me back." said Luna. "I saved you on your mission in America, so I think that it's time you pay me back."

Akira nodded.

"My friend, Daichi, has been kidnapped and taken to China. I figured since you're a spy, you could help him out. It would definitely repay the debt you owe me."

"I'll see what I can do." said Akira.

"Thanks." said Luna, as she went away.

Akira pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Chief, there has been a kidnapping and I've been requested to save said person who was kidnapped. Can you get me a flight to China ASAP… In 30 minutes? Understood. I will be there."

Akira then ran out of the school, heading to the airport.

In Class 2D

Harry and Togo sat next to each other, talking before class started.

"We're back in school. The Sports Festival will be starting soon. Are you ready for it, partner?" asked Togo.

"Don't call me partner." said Harry. "But I'm not going to be ready if my brother keeps on bringing his friends to have a sleep over."

"What did they do?"

"They woke me up and got me to drive them to some girls house."

Togo was confused by this.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Even if Kaz and I don't always get along, he's still my brother. His friends said it was an emergency, so I headed over there."

"How has Kaz been doing?"

"He's been doing good, but I've noticed something about him." said Harry. "I'm pretty sure he likes this one girl. She has one blue eye and a green eye. I don't think he realizes it yet, but I know my brother pretty well. I can tell when he has his eyes on someone."

"Harry, you're so smart!" shouted one of Harry's fan's sitting behind him.

"I know we don't always get along, but I think that I'll actually give him a push him to ask her out. Who knows what'll happen." said Harry.

Togo nodded and their teacher walked in, so it was time for class to start.


	17. Chapter 17: An Unexpected Return Part 3

l2s2 2011-07-23 . chapter 16

so munch action Daichi sacrifice hisself to save Riku also the one time kaz forget his gun Hiroshi can use a Katana and Kiyoshi had to fight Misaki what deal not want to hit a girl and now Akira is going to save Daichi good thing luna save her also Harry going to help Kaz I wonder how that will work out I hope he get to meet LuLu or L poor guy might think twice try to hook them up with his brother

_**There's a reason that Hiroshi can use a katana; but that's for another chapter. Keep in mind that I LOVE putting in hints at certain things. For example, there's also a reason why Kiyoshi will fight girls but not the rest of the guys. (Let's see who can figure it out first…) And yes, we'll see if Harry will still want to hook the two up after seeing Lulu and L.**_

Ike278 2011-07-23 . chapter 16

I just finished reading your story and so far i like it alot! I was wondering if u were still accepting characters because if u are i have one i would like u to take a look at! Heres my Character!Name- Gerik NanbuAge- Same Age as everyone in groupDescription- Blonde Hair Blue Eyes, Just moved there from a nearby townPersonality- All ways smiling and only gets mad when his friends are insultedRelationships- if u cud i'd like him to be friends with the also gets a huge crush on Eri after she tripped and fell on him on his first day! He also has a crush on Luna!Thats my character hope ur still accepting and i hope i gave u enough information!

_**Thanks! I'm glad you liked my story. As for your character, I already sent you a message about it. I like your character. Gerik is an awesome name. XD**_

Late Night Angel 2011-07-23 . chapter 16

This was really awesome! Daichi is so freaking sweet and adorable! And I can't believe Misaki broke into her house (though after cutting a hole in a roof breaking and entering seems a little tame...) and knocked her unconscious. I thought it was just so cute. Though, through the whole thing all i could think was where are their families? Like I guess I understand if they sleep through it. I was just thinking that after this incident Riku's father would probably ban her from dating him anyways (which she would ignore) because he already hates the idea of her dating anybody, because he doesn't want anything happening to his precious girl he is especially protective since her mom died, and after a guy caused her to get knocked unconscious by getting hit on the head he would freak out. But yeah that was just my thought process. I'm glad Akira is going to get Daichi back! And that we now know how Luna knew her. Kaz and Luna; I thought they would be a cute couple since the beginning so I would be excited if that happened. basically awesome job! UPDATE SOON! :] (I am changing my faces up :P)

_**Yeah, well, Misaki is going to break into the house; she's crazy like that! And yes, they were asleep while everything was going on. Plus, Riku realizes that her dad would freak out over if he caught her dating Daichi, so she's been keeping it from him. He'd want to stop it the second he found out. There's more about this later on, as a certain event will happen in the future. (Expect the unexpected!)**_

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Jin Kobayashi.

Yagami High School, Class 2B Homeroom

The group was still discouraged, but Luna soon came in. She seemed fine.

"Why are you so cheerful?" asked Kaz.

"I have a feeling that Daichi should be back soon." said Luna.

"Whatever." said Hiroshi.

"Hey Kaz, how did your mom react to the ceiling in the roof?" asked Kiyoshi.

"She grounded me for a month." said Kaz.

"Well that sucks!" said Hiroshi.

"You bet it does. How about you Riku, did your father ever find out about what happened last night?"

Riku shook her head.

"I didn't tell him. He's always working, so the last thing I need to do is make him worry." said Riku.

"How did he not find out? Didn't you stay over at her house?" asked Hiroshi.

"Yes." said Kaz. "But I went out her window before her dad even knew I was there."

Before anyone could talk anymore, Mr. Sato came in and announced that it was time for class to start.

On An Airplane to China

Akira was sitting in her seat, thinking about how to go about the mission. How to find this "Daichi" and save him. She had studied up on the enemy, Misaki, and knew that she would do the least expected thing possible. Akira wasn't worried about the situation, though. She had taken on challenges a lot harder then this, and she knew she could get through this. In fact, she had Luna to thank for being here right now. If she wasn't in the right place at the right time, Akira was be dead.

A Year Ago, in America

Akira's current mission was to track down an organization; the chief wasn't sure what they were planning, but they knew that they needed to send in their best agent to take care of the situation. She had found the location of their base of operations, but she was spotted. She was now running down the streets, going through alleys, in order to avoid gun fire. She pulled out both of her pistols and would shoot behind her as she ran. She quickly swerved through traffic and headed down an alleyway. Unfortunately, she soon realized that it was a dead end.

"Trapped." she stated.

She turned around to face the enemy. There were plenty of them, but Akira could handle it. She pointed her pistols and shot, but they were out of ammo. The others pulled out their guns and pointed them at Akira. Akira raised her hands. The thugs began leading her out of the alleyway, one of them grabbing her arms and forcing them behind her back. They pointed their guns at civilians in order to warn them to stay away.

"Come near and we will shoot!" shouted one of them.

The civilian's ran away in fear. Akira continued to walk with them, but she soon heard a thud, and the thug holding her fell to the ground. Akira quickly did a sweep kick, taking out many more of the thugs and disarmed them all. Only one was left after she was done and he ran away in fear. She looked behind her to find a girl with one blue eye and one green eye staring at her.

"Thank you." stated Akira.

"May I get your name?" asked the girl.

"You first."

"I'm Luna Shadow."

"Akira."

"It was nice meeting you. Maybe we'll see each other again someday. Then you'll have to repay the favor."

Akira nodded and ran back toward the base in order to finish her mission.

Current Time

Akira began to look around the airplane, in case she noticed anything suspicious. To her surprise, she saw Misaki sitting next to another boy, constantly talking to him. The boy paid no attention to her. Akira assumed that he must be Daichi.

"This mission just got easier." she noted to herself.

Soon, the flight reached it's destination. She waited for Daichi and Misaki to leave the plane. She followed them in an inconspicuous manner. They went through the streets and Misaki eventually led them to a house. Akira listened closely.

"This is my house. This is where we'll be staying."

Once again, Daichi didn't respond to her. He kept his face normal and the two went inside. Akira waited about twenty seconds, pulled out her pistol, and headed inside. She headed down each room with speed and stealth. She looked around the corner and saw Misaki and Daichi. Before Misaki could even react, Akira came around the corner, pulled out a taser, and used it on Misaki. Misaki fell to the ground.

"Let's go. I already have tickets to head back to Japan." said Akira.

"Thank you." said Daichi.

The two headed out the door and back to the airport.

The Next Day, In the Music Room

Riku was quietly playing the piano by herself. It had been a long time since she had been in that room by herself. Daichi would always come through the door and encourage her and her music.

"I'm sure that part is suppose to be played in forte."

Riku looked toward the door and found Daichi staring at her. She ran up and hugged him.

"Daichi… you're back!"

"You should thank Luna; I was informed by the girl who saved me that she was the one that sent for me."

Riku was just happy to have Daichi back. The two headed into their homeroom. The rest of the group was really surprised to find him back. After lots of cheering, the group finally settled down and Daichi explained that someone helped him get back.

"So you can't tell us who it is?" asked Kaz.

Daichi shook his head. The group didn't argue with this; they were just happy that Daichi was back with them. They continued to talk until Mr. Sato came into the room.

"Let's begin, class now!"

After School

In order to celebrate Daichi's return, everyone decided to go out for ice cream. Kaz "offered" to pay for everyone.

"Why do I have to pay?" asked Kaz.

"Because you're the one that messed up and didn't try to stop Misaki from taking Daichi." said Hiroshi.

Kaz sighed. They got to the ice cream shop and bought some. Everyone sat around, talking to each other.

"The Sports Festival is coming up; do you think you guys are ready for it?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Totally. I say me, you, Kiyoshi, and Daichi for the Cavalry Battle!" said Hiroshi.

"What's the Calvalry Battle?" asked Luna and Kaz at the same time.

"It's when three guys team up with a girl. The girl sits on top of their arms while wearing a head band, and you're goal is to pull as many head bands from the other classes as possible." said Hiroshi.

"Well, I think Daichi will want to be with Riku. I guess that leaves you two and Kaz on my team." said Luna.

"Aren't the team's randomly assigned?" noted Daichi.

"Crap. I didn't think of that." said Hiroshi.

"We'll be fine. Besides, we have those three brothers that are fattening themselves up specifically for the Cavalry Battle. I'd like to see the other classes get past that!" said Kiyoshi.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." said Kaz.

"Yeah, they're bigger, so it's harder to knock them down." said Hiroshi.

"I think he means they hit the ground harder then most people." said Daichi.

"Oh. Ok then."

"I need to head home now." said Kaz. "Mother will flip if I don't get there soon. I REALLY don't want to get grounded for another month."

"My ride home is Kaz. I'll see you guys later!"

Luna and Kaz then headed out of the shop. The rest of the group continued to hang out for a while. Hiroshi and Kiyoshi headed home, Daichi walked Riku home, then Daichi went home. He walked through the door and dropped his bag off.

"Daichi!"

Yoshi came running in and hugged Daichi's leg.

"I missed you! You were at your friends house for a long time!" said Yoshi.

Daichi bent down to his level.

"When you get older, you'll be allowed to sleep over at your friends house. That's what I did. It was fun."

Yoshi gave him a thumbs up.

"You can bet on it!"

Yoshi ran down the hall, tripped, hit his head as usual, then headed back down the hall without a care in the world.

"Mom. I'm home."

His mom came up and hugged him.

"Welcome back Daichi! How was it at your friends house?"

"It was fun."

"That's good."

"How have you been, mom?"

His mom had a wide smile on her face.

"I got a boyfriend!" she said.

"That's great news." said Daichi. "I'm happy that you're able to move on."

"You're dad was good for nothing." said his mom.

Daichi didn't say anything. His parents had split up do to differences around the time Yoshi was born. Custody went to his mom, but Daichi also liked his dad.

"Anyway, we went on our first date yesterday and it's going pretty well!"

"I'm glad to hear it, mom."

She nodded.

"I'll go cook dinner now. I'll let you know when it's ready."

Daichi nodded. His mom left the room and Daichi headed back to his room. He needed to start on his homework. He sat at his desk, and got to work.


	18. Chapter 18: BoogieWoogie Pranksters

A new character is joining the story! Ike278 invented Gerik Nanbu and he will be in the story now.

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Jin Kobayashi.

The Weekend, The Twin's House

It was 11 AM, and the two were still sleeping. They always slept in on the weekends, but this week was a bit different from usual. Kiyoshi woke up and looked at the clock.

"Oh no!" he shouted.

Kiyoshi stood up and started getting ready at a ridiculous speed. Hiroshi woke up to the amount of noise he was making.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Hiroshi.

"Today's the Boogie Woogie Rebellion tournament and I'm late!"

"That's right! You entered that. Doesn't it start at 12?"

"Yeah! And that's in an hour! I need to hurry!"

Hiroshi sighed.

"I'll go with you then." said Hiroshi.

"Are you sure?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Yeah, you woke me up anyway. I might as well head out with you. Who knows; maybe I'll find something cool for my weapons collection."

"That's cool. Let's go then."

Kiyoshi waited for Hiroshi to get ready then they both headed out the door together. The two walked for a while and something came to Hiroshi's mind; it had bothered him for a long time.

"Hey Kiyoshi." said Hiroshi.

"What's up?"

"It's been a while since you've asked out a girl; what's up with that?"

Kiyoshi sighed.

"I'm not over her yet…"

"It's been a year."

"I know, I know… but it's hard to trust girls when one of them crushed your heart."

"Dude, I get dumped by girls all the time and you don't see me whining about it."

"Yeah, but you're an insensitive jerk." said Kiyoshi.

"I'd rather be an insensitive jerk then a fairy boy." retorted Hiroshi.

"So you admit that you're an insensitive jerk!"

Hiroshi laughed.

"I guess you win this time."

"Darn straight. Well, we're at the arcade."

Hiroshi smiled. Kiyoshi was a master at Boogie Woogie Rebellion, and he was sure that he was going to win. He could play any song on the hardest difficulty and get an "S" rating. It was a simple contest; everyone plays the same song on hard mode then the two tops scores compete against each other. Kiyoshi was the first up and he got a "Perfect" on every note and got first for that song.

"That was too easy!" said Kiyoshi.

"What is the prize anyway?" asked Hiroshi.

"10,000 yen and a ninjato."

"Alright! I totally want that ninjato if you win!"

"For your weapons collection?"

Hiroshi nodded.

"I'll get it for ya!"

"Thanks bro!"

"Now that the final contestant finished, we announce the two finalists!" shouted the announcer.

"Kiyoshi Matsumoto AND… Gerik Nanbu!"

The two stepped up to the dance pads. Kiyoshi looked at his opponent. He was a little bit taller then Kiyoshi, had blue hair, (Yes, Ike278 asked me to change it to blue.) blue eyes, and a wide smile on his face.

"Good luck to you!" said Gerik, as his smile widened.

"He's so cute!" shouted a few girls in the front row.

"Thanks. You too." said Kiyoshi.

It was time to get serious; hardest song in the game on Master Difficulty with the speed doubled. The song started and they played. Kiyoshi had the intro memorized, so he looked at his opponent. Not only was he pressing the buttons, but he was DANCING to the song too, adding in various disco moves while he played.

"How do you plan on winning if you're dancing while you're playing?" asked Kiyoshi.

"I'm just having fun! I'm new to this town and I noticed that there was a Boogie Woogie Rebellion tournament, so I joined!" he said, keeping his trademark smile throughout.

Kiyoshi went back to concentrating on the game; that was the slow part, and now it was picking up. They continued dancing for a while, at the end, Kiyoshi's opponent had won by 100 points.

"We have a new champion! Please give it up for Gerik Nanbu!"

Gerik stood up with his smile, everyone cheering.

"We love you, Gerik!" shouted girls in the front row.

"Thank you all! I'm glad to be in this new town!" said Gerik.

He walked down to claim his reward, but ended up tripping. The girls that were cheering for him immediately came to help him up.

"Are you alright?" asked one of them.

Gerik gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

"I'm a-ok!"

Gerik walked up to the announcer and got his money.

"What are you going to do with the money, Gerik?" asked the announcer.

Gerik thought for a bit.

"I'm going to donate it to my new school, Yagami High!"

Kiyoshi face palmed.

"Great. He's going to be at our school." said Kiyoshi.

"He seems like a nice guy. You're just mad because he beat you in the tournament." said Hiroshi.

"…Yeah, you're right. I should let it go." said Kiyoshi.

Hiroshi nodded and the two left the arcade. Gerik took notice to this and went after them, after getting pass his fans.

"Hey! Wait!"

Kiyoshi turned around to face Gerik.

"Good game." said Gerik, as he held out his hand.

Kiyoshi smiled. His smile was contagious. Kiyoshi shook his hand.

"Yeah, good game. How about a rematch sometime?"

"Alright, sounds good!"

Gerik gave him a thumbs up and ran away, humming to himself.

"That guys is like the polar opposite of Daichi." said Kiyoshi.

"Yeah. What do you want to do now?" asked Hiroshi.

"…Let's go mess with Luna!" said Kiyoshi.

A mischievous smile slid across Hiroshi's face.

"You know what? I've got a REALLY good idea…"

Hiroshi whispered his idea to Kiyoshi, and Kiyoshi gained the mischievous smile too. (Btw, it was l2s2's idea to make them both pranksters.)

"That's a good idea."

Hiroshi nodded in agreement. They headed over to Luna's house. They waited at Luna's room, watching her. She was sitting around on her computer, most likely making more cards. Hiroshi cued to Kiyoshi and Kiyoshi ran to the other side of her house. Hiroshi had planned this; Kiyoshi was going to knock on the door and distract Luna while he jumps into the house. Kiyoshi knocked and Luna left the room. As soon as she left, Hiroshi got the window open and hopped in. He immediately went to her drawer and grabbed one of her undergarments. He began heading back out when he looked at her desk. A wide smile went over his face, he placed the undergarment back, grabbed what was on the desk, and headed outside. He closed the window and got away a few seconds after Luna had walked back in. Kiyoshi looked at Hiroshi.

"Did you get it?" he asked.

Hiroshi showed him a book. Hiroshi opened it and showed him the first page.

"You got Luna's diary? This is going to be GREAT!"

"I know, I'm a awesome."

"Yes you are."

The two headed back up to the front. They set up a string trap that would knock over the bucket of mud onto her head. To top it off, they also set up a video camera that was ready to record. Hiroshi pressed the record button and looked at the camera.

"Today, we'll be playing a prank on Luna. This should be interesting."

Kiyoshi stood back with the diary in his hand. Hiroshi knocked on the door like crazy, drumming both of his hands on it. He then ran to the road as fast as possible. Luna came to the door. She looked out at the road to Hiroshi and Kiyoshi. She didn't step outside yet.

"What're you two doing?" asked Luna.

Kiyoshi waved Luna's diary at her. She couldn't tell what it was from the distance they were at. Kiyoshi opened up the book and yelled out as loud as he could:

"Dear Diary! I found out that I'm going to go to the same school as Kenji! I can't wait to see if I'm in his class! That would be just the greatest thing ever! I can't wait to be with the man I love!"

Luna stared in shock and started heading out the door. She tripped the wire, and the bucket of mud fell on her. She stared up at the two, her eyes now green. She was now L. She looked at the video camera, picked it up, and crushed it with one hand.

"My camera! That had my other pranks on there!" shouted Hiroshi.

L changed her attention to the boys.

"Guess what I'm going to do to you." she said as she stepped towards them.

They threw the diary and started running. They laughed as they ran and L was not that far behind them.

"That was totally worth it!" said Kiyoshi as they ran.

"Yeah! I can't believe she fell for that!" said Hiroshi.

Hiroshi then tripped and L pounced on him. Kiyoshi didn't even looked back.

"Go on without me!" shouted Hiroshi, as L continue to attack him.

"Wasn't planning to come back for you!" shouted Kiyoshi.

"I don't blame you! OW!" shouted Hiroshi.

Kiyoshi rushed to the park with the highest tree and climbed it in about ten seconds. Soon, L came to the tree, dragging Hiroshi with her. She left him at the ground.

"Are you ok?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Yeah, just in a lot of pain, but I'm alive." said Hiroshi.

L went up to the tree and begun shaking it. Kiyoshi screamed as he sat up at the top.

"Luna stop!"

"I'm not Luna, I'm L. And I'm not as forgiving!"

She began to lift the tree out of the ground. The roots were trying their best to stay in the ground, but if L kept at it, the tree would be out of the ground in no less then a minute. At this point, Daichi and Riku came walking by, holding hands.

"Daichi! Help me out!" shouted Kiyoshi.

Daichi reached into his pocket, pulled out a sour head, threw it against the tree and it went into L's mouth.

"Nice throw." commented Riku.

"Thank you." said Daichi.

She swallowed it, her eyes went back to normal, and she sat down. Kiyoshi sighed and got down the tree and thanked Daichi.

"Guys, didn't I ask you to stop with the pranks?" asked Daichi.

"Yes Daichi, we're sorry." said Kiyoshi.

"It's ok. You just need to learn how to control yourselves." said Daichi.

Kiyoshi nodded.

"What made you think that prank was a good idea anyway?" asked Riku.

"We're kind of addicted to pranks." said Kiyoshi.

Hiroshi finally sat up.

"Yeah, Daichi's been trying to help us break our habit, but it's so much fun!"

"You could kind of say that we're the dogs and Daichi's our leash; he keeps us from doing stupid things."

"That kind of makes sense." said Luna.

"I think you should take Hiroshi to a doctor." said Riku.

Kiyoshi looked at his brother.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." said Kiyoshi.

He helped his brother up and they both left.

"I'll leave you two alone now." said Luna.

Daichi nodded. She waved and headed back home and the two others headed in the opposite direction. Luna headed back to her house to find some blue haired kid picking up her diary. He looked around and noticed Luna then ran towards her. He had a wide smile on his face.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" he asked.

"Luna Shadow." she said.

He nodded and handed the book back to her.

"Ok, it's yours. I found it in the street, so I figured that I'd wait around to find the rightful owner!" said the kid, with a wide smile.

"Who're you?" asked Luna.

"I'm Gerik Nanbu! I'm new here and I'm going to be going to Yagami High School."

Luna smiled. His smile was really contagious.

"I go to Yagami High School. Maybe we'll be in the same class. Thanks again and I'll see you later Gerik."

Luna then headed back into her house. Gerik smiled. That was probably one of the cutest girls he had ever met. He then headed down the street, humming to himself and continuing his exploration of the town.


	19. Chapter 19: The Date

Late Night Angel 2011-07-26 . chapter 18

I didn't get the chance to review the last chapter! :( I like that Hiroshi and Kiyoshi are pranksters! I also like Gerik. He seems fun and I think a happy-go-lucky kind of guy will be a fun addition to their little group. Hiroshi and Kiyoshi were idiots for pranking Luna, I mean really? How did they expect that to end? Is Gerik thinking Luna is cute only pertain to her? Or is that how he is with all girls? There always seems to be that guy in animes where they like LOVE every girl they meet...until the next girl. Hee either way good job! Update soon! :]

_**Yeah, I also thought that a happy-go-lucky guy would be good for the group too. That's why I added him. XD As for Hiroshi and Kiyoshi, they don't care who they prank; they just want to prank them. They aren't exactly capable of thinking of the ending result, so they were just hoping for a laugh and weren't expect to actually get hurt. As for Gerik, it only pertains to Luna… for now.**_

Ike278 2011-07-27 . chapter 18

I LOVE how u used my character! thats exactly how i was hopping u wud use him! well i really cant wait til next chapter!

_**I'm glad that you like how I used your character. And thanks again for letting me use him in this fic. I'll update soon!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Jin Kobayashi. The reference I make is by Konami. I do not take ownership over the game I reference either.

Yagami High School, In the Hallway

"Alright! I'm at school for the first time! Let's do this!" shouted Gerik.

Gerik was walking through the hallways of his new school, trying to find his class. He kept on getting stares from girls, all talking about how he was "cute." He soon found a girl tripping over him. He looked up to see a blond girl.

"I'm sorry." said the girl, as she stood up.

Gerik gave her a thumbs up, blushing slightly.

"That's ok!" he said.

She smiled at him then walked away. Gerik went up to the nearest person.

"Excuse me, who was the person that fell on me?" he asked.

"That was Eri Sawachika. Why?" asked the person.

"No reason, but thanks for letting me know anyway!"

Gerik began heading back to his classroom. That girl was cute! But then something hit him; was he starting to get a crush on two girls? This was different; he couldn't even remember the last time he had a crush on a girl. Usually they swarmed him like crazy and that kind of made him hesitant about dating. But now, he has a crush on two girls. He figured that there was no point in worrying about it, because his feelings would grow for one of them anyway. He wasn't the type of guy to cheat on someone.

(Quick note for those who don't get how guys work. It's common for us to like two girls at once. We don't know why, we just do. If that happens, usually one of three things will happen. 1: We ask one of them out, they say yes, we date, our feeling grow on the one that said yes and we forget about the other one. 2: We ask one out, they say no, then we ask the other out. If they say yes, our feelings grow and we forget about the other one. If they say no, we just move on with life. 3: Some guys are stupid and try to date both at the same time. :/ Yeah, that's how liking two girls usually goes for guys.)

Class 2B Homeroom

The group sat together as usual, when Mr. Sato came in with a new student.

"Hello class. We have a new student; his name is Gerik Nanbu. Go ahead and introduce yourself, Gerik." said Mr. Sato.

Kiyoshi face palmed. It was the kid that beat him in Boogie Woogie Rebellion. Hiroshi laughed, Luna was surprised, Kaz was curious, and Daichi and Riku were acting normally. Gerik had a wide smile on his face.

"Hello everyone! I'm Gerik and it's nice to be here!" said Gerik.

"Where are you from?" asked someone.

"I'm from Kamakura; a city outside of Tokyo." said Gerik.

"What are your hobbies?" asked another person.

"I like to play Boogie Woogie Rebellion, dancing, baseball, writing, and anything else fun."

"Any other questions?" asked Mr. Sato.

The class sat silently. Mostly because many of the girls were commenting on how cute he was.

Gerik looked around the room and waved when he saw Kiyoshi, Hiroshi, and Luna. All three of them waved back. Gerik walked straight up to the group and looked at Luna.

"Hello Luna, you remember me, right?" asked Gerik, with a wide smile.

"Yes." said Luna.

"How about you accompany me on a date?" he asked, in front of the entire class, giving her a thumbs up.

Everyone was stunned, (except for Daichi.) especially the girls that thought that Gerik was cute. Luna stared into his eyes. He kept his thumbs up and smile. Luna smiled. How could she say no to a face like that?

"Alright, sounds good." she said.

"Alright! I'll see you after school!" said Gerik.

He headed over to the empty seat in the front of the room and sat in it. He hummed to himself while sitting in his chair. Many of the girls were now giving Luna dirty looks. Luna ignored this. Kaz leaned towards Luna.

"Are you actually going to go on a date with him?" asked Kaz.

"Sure. I don't see why not."

Kaz wondered to himself how ANYONE could just walk up to a girl they just met, ask her out, and get them to say yes. Not only that, but he seemed to grab the attention of everyone in class except for Riku. Kaz knew that he had to protect Luna, so it would be his job to watch what was going on closely.

At Lunch

Gerik had the intent on hanging out with Luna's friends, but as soon as lunch started, a group of girls grabbed his arm.

"Hey Gerik! Welcome to Yagami! How would you like to eat with us?" asked Yumi.

"Umm… sure." said Gerik, giving a smile to her.

He ended up sitting next to Yumi and Natsuki.

"You really shouldn't hang out with that group." said Yumi.

Gerik looked at her curiously.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because, they're kind of jerks. Not to mention, that girl that you asked out has a split personality; she can change on you in a second." said Yumi.

Natsuki just nodded along with everything Yumi said. Gerik smiled and stood up.

"I think I'll take my chances! Thanks for eating lunch with me!"

Yumi sighed. She was hoping to get Gerik to be her boyfriend. Gerik then got up and started to head over to the group. More girls came up and dragged him away. Kaz looked over at him.

"What do girls even see in him?" asked Kaz.

"Oh wow Kaz! Are you jealous?" asked Kiyoshi.

"No, I just don't get how he gets girls!" said Kaz.

"It's kind of obvious." said Hiroshi. "He's happy-go-lucky; so he's easy to approach. Not only that, but he seems really nice, so of course girls are going to want to be friends with him."

"Ah, I see. So they want to be friends with him. That's a relief." said Kaz.

"Actually, I'm sure some of them want to date him too. He's probably fun and girls like fun." said Daichi.

"Wow, thanks Daichi!" shouted Kaz sarcastically.

"You're just mad that he got a date with Luna." said Hiroshi.

"Whatever." said Kaz, as he went back to eating.

"What made you say yes to him anyway?" asked Hiroshi to Luna.

"I don't know… he was just so bold about it. How could I say no?" asked Luna.

"Lunch is over; put your chairs back and let's begin class!" announced Mr. Sato.

After School

Luna was waiting at the front of the school for Gerik to show up. Kaz came up to talk to her.

"You're really going through with this?" asked Kaz.

"Why not?" said Luna. "I think that it could be a lot of fun; it's been a while since I've been on a date."

"Ok, I gotcha." said Kaz, walking away.

He was still planning to watch from a distance; he needed to check this Gerik guy out, to make sure that he wasn't a pervert or something. Harima would definitely come after him if he did something to Luna. It was his job to watch out for Luna.

"Hey Luna! Are you ready for our date?" asked Gerik as he walked up to her.

Luna nodded and the two headed out.

"Did you want to go anywhere in particular?" asked Gerik, with a smile.

"I'm not sure. How about we go get something to eat?" asked Luna.

Gerik nodded. They headed over to a simple restaurant where they could get some noodles. Kaz snuck around, wearing a trench coat. He waited for them to go inside and watched them from outside of the restaurant. He sat on the bench with a newspaper and would look back every once in a while to check on them.

"What're you doing?"

Kaz looked forward to find Hiroshi and Kiyoshi staring at him suspiciously.

"Nothing. Why?" responded Kaz.

The twins looked into the restaurant and saw Luna with Gerik. They both gained wide smiles.

"You know what to do." said Kiyoshi, to Hiroshi.

Hiroshi stuck his head inside.

"LUNA! KAZ IS SPYING ON YOU!"

The twins then went running and were laughing like crazy.

"You suck!" shouted Kaz.

He looked back and Luna was giving him an angry stare. Kaz took this moment to run away. To his surprise, Luna didn't chase after him. He just headed down the street as fast as possible.

A Few Minutes Earlier

Gerik and Luna headed into the restaurant. After ordering their food, they began to talk.

"So what's it like living in a bigger city like this?" asked Gerik.

"That's right! You're from a smaller town, right?" asked Luna.

"Yep. I'm from a small town." said Gerik, smiling.

"Well, in bigger cities, we have tourists a lot, so there's plenty of stores to get things from. You really never need to leave the city if you want to pick anything up." said Luna.

"That's convenient." noted Gerik. "My family and I won't have to worry about going out of town to get certain things we need."

Luna smiled. The food was brought to them and they started eating. They continued to talk for a while when:

"LUNA! KAZ IS SPYING ON YOU!"

Luna looked to see Hiroshi running off with Kiyoshi laughing. She looked over to Kaz and gave him an evil look. Gerik smiled.

"Someone has an admirer!" said Gerik.

Luna turned back to him.

"Excuse me? Did you say something?" asked Luna.

Gerik just smiled at her.

"Never mind. I think I just noticed something; you're in love, aren't you?" said Gerik.

Luna was surprised by this. She looked away and blushed. Gerik gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry! You don't have to tell me anything, but if you ever need me, then I can help you!"

"Umm… thanks, I guess."

"You can go if you want; I'll pay for everything."

"No, it's ok. I'll finish my meal."

The two finished their meals in silence. Luna began to reach for some money and Gerik held up his hands.

"Don't worry; I'll pay for it." he said.

"No, I really should-"

"C'mon. I invited you, so the least I can do is pay for it. Now, I think you need to go talk to Kaz." said Gerik.

Luna smiled.

"Thanks for the food." said Luna.

Gerik smiled, she smiled back, and left. Gerik sat in his chair and began thinking. He could tell that she did like someone, and Kaz had to be spying on him for some reason. Gerik came to the conclusion that Kaz must also like Luna. Now he wondered if Luna liked Kaz or not.

"Kaz," said Gerik, talking to himself. "from this point on, it'll be a fight to win Luna's heart! It'll be a long and hard battle, but I promise to play fairly and if you win, I'll accept defeat!"

"Mommy, who's that weird kid talking to?" asked a little girl.

Gerik gave her a thumbs up and smile.

"I'm talking to myself!" he said.

The girl laughed. Gerik smile grew, he paid the bill, gave the waiter a tip, then headed out.

Kaz's House

Kaz was gasping from how tired he was. He felt really stupid for letting himself get caught spying on Luna.

"What were you doing, Kaz?"

Kaz looked up to find Luna looking at him.

"I know it seems bad, but I just wanted to-"

"How can you spy on someone when they're on a date? That's a little bit creepy if you ask me." said Luna.

"I'm sorry. But I needed to or else…"

"Or else what?"

"Or else… Harima will…"

Luna seemed offended by this.

"Oh, so the only reason you care about me is because of Kenji?"

"No! That's not-"

"Whatever. I'm going home."

She then began walking back to her house. Kaz looked over at his motorcycle.

"Would you like a lift?"

"I'd rather walk."

Kaz face palmed.

"Crap. I think she's mad at me. But what did I do?"

Kaz then walked back into the house. He headed to the kitchen and Harry was sitting at the table.

"Did you confess your love yet?" asked Harry.

"What're you talking about?" asked Kaz.

Harry laughed.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything."

Kaz shrugged, grabbed some pudding and headed up to his room. Harry continued to sit around. Harry wondered to himself when Kaz would realize his feelings for that girl.

"Maybe never." he muttered to himself.


	20. Chapter 20: Kaz Confesses?

Late Night Angel 2011-07-30 . chapter 19

This was awesome! Luna having a date was cute and I like that Kaz is jealous without realizing he is jealous. And Hiroshi and Kiyoshi always causing trouble! I can't wait to see what happens next! Update soon! :D

_**Yeah, Kaz does seem to be extremely oblivious to his own feelings. And trust me; that won't be the last time that the twins cause trouble. **_

l2s2 2011-08-02 . chapter 18

Love it sorry I haven't review in awhile been busy but I love the prank twin and the new guy is great I love how the part where l got a hold of hiroshi and karoshi had leave him that would been great anime sence I so can see it but all people to prank it had to be luna don't they know l by now

_**It's ok! Yeah, I totally picture the entire chase scene in anime form; if only I had the skills to draw this stuff myself. XD Anyway, the twins just don't think of what they're doing when they go into prank mode.**_

l2s2 2011-08-02 . chapter 19

Kaz is so stupid I poor Luna must feel like the only reason kaz hang with her is because of kenji the poor girl I can't wait to see this love triangle plusGerik is so cute I wonder how he win luna heart or try to win her heart and how long kaz will relies he like her also how will kenji feel about the 2 when it come to Luna love life good luck

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Jin Kobayashi. The reference I make is by Syun Matsuena. I do not take ownership over the game I reference either.

(WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT DEPRESSING! I'LL MAKE IT UP BY HAVING THE NEXT ONES BE MORE HAPPY AND FUNNY!)

Out on the Streets, The Weekend

Daichi, Riku, Hiroshi, Kiyoshi, Gerik and Luna were hanging out. Normally, Kaz would be with them too, but he was still grounded. Not only that, but Luna would rather him not be around right now. Gerik started hanging out with the group regularly at school. He decided to invite them to a baseball game he manage to get free tickets for. This was the first weekend he actually hung out with them, though.

"The Sports Festival is next week." noted Daichi.

"Yeah, are you guys ready for that?" Hiroshi.

"You know I am! I love sports!" said Gerik.

"It's not only sports," noted Kiyoshi. "We do all kind of things like running and the Cavalry Battle and what not."

"Sounds like fun!" said Gerik.

"That's what you say now. But I heard that 2C and 2D are getting REALLY competitive. Especially Hanai." said Hiroshi.

"So we try our best!"

Then, unexpectedly, a motorcycle came up. It was Kaz's motorcycle.

"Kaz? What are you doing here?" asked Hiroshi.

He was wearing his helmet. Luna gave him an mean glare. He walked straight up to her.

"What do YOU want?" asked Luna.

Kaz went up to her, hugged her and whispered:

"I'm sorry for what I did… I love you…"

Before she could say anything, he hopped back onto his motorcycle and drove away. Luna was too shocked to even turn into Lulu.

"What just happened?" she asked.

Gerik smiled.

"I knew it!"

Luna looked at him.

"Knew what?"

"He's the guy you're in love with, right?"

The rest of the group looked at Luna curiously.

"Really? You like Kaz?" asked Kiyoshi.

Luna shook her head.

"It's not like that at all!"

Hiroshi gave her a smile.

"I'm sure you are." he noted.

"It's ok, Luna." said Gerik. "I'll help you get together with him if you want."

"It's not like that." assured Luna.

"Don't you like Luna, though?" asked Hiroshi.

"Luna's happiness is my happiness." said Gerik.

"Shouldn't we head to the baseball game now?" asked Riku.

"I totally forgot! Let's go!" said Gerik.

"By the way, how did you react when you saw Kaz spying on you two?" asked Kiyoshi, trying to stir up some mischief.

"I called Kenji, pretended to cry, and said that Kaz hurt my feelings."

"Isn't that a little bit harsh?" asked Hiroshi.

"That'll teach him a lesson on not butting into people's business!" shouted Luna.

"Ok, calm down." said Gerik. "Let's just head to the game and completely forget about it."

Luna nodded and the group headed off. Hiroshi pulled out his phone and started texting. He smiled and put away his phone.

"What did you do?" asked Kiyoshi.

"By the end of the weekend, the whole school will know what Kaz did." said Hiroshi.

The twins then fist bumped without the rest of the group knowing.

Kaz's House, An Hour Earlier

Kaz was sitting in his room, playing videogames, because he was bored. He was still grounded for another three weeks, and his grounding was to not leave the house. Harry walked into his room.

"Kaz, do you mind if I borrow your motorcycle?" asked Harry.

"Don't you have a car AND motorcycle?" asked Kaz.

"Mine motorcycle's getting fixed in the shop right now; I can't use it."

"What about your car?"

"It's almost out of gas."

Kaz sighed. He paused his game, got up, grabbed the keys, and threw them to Harry.

"Could you buy me some mochi while you're out… and some chocolate?" asked Kaz.

Harry nodded, then headed out the door. By the time he heard Harry get on the motorcycle and leave, Kaz remembered that he forgot to ask Harry not to use his helmet. Oh well; what could go wrong from Harry wearing his helmet?

After The Weekend, Back At School

Kaz walked through the hallways of the school. Something felt ominous; as if something in the air had changed over the weekend. He kept getting strange looks from everyone he crossed in the hallway. He entered his class. Everyone quickly looked away as soon as he came in. He sat at his desk. He started to go through his backpack, looked up and everyone quickly looked away again. Luna then walked into the room. Kaz stood up and brought out a box of chocolates; his way to attempt to make amends. He stood up and went to Luna.

"Luna I just wanted to apolo-"

She slapped him across the face. Many guys winced and the girls covered their mouths.

"What's wrong with you? Not only do you stalk me on my date, but you show up out of nowhere and embarrass me? Can I even call you my friend?"

"I-I'm sorry!" said Kaz. "I don't even-"

She lifted up her foot and kicked him where no guy should be kicked.

"I don't want to hear it!"

Luna then stormed out of the room. Kaz lied on the ground, gasping for air.

"Kaz, your such a-"

Kiyoshi showed up and covered the students mouth that was about to speak.

"That kind of language isn't allowed in this fanfic!" shouted Kiyoshi.

The guy apologized and went back to doing whatever he was doing before. Daichi then walked in, without Riku. Mr. Sato followed him. He looked down at the ground.

"Kaz, get off of the floor."

He then headed over to the desk.

Out In the Hallway

Luna rushed down the hallway. She noticed Daichi and Riku walking together, holding hands.

"Hello, Lu-"

Before Riku could finish her sentence, Luna grabbed her arm and rushed into the girls bathroom. Daichi shrugged and headed off to class. The went into the bathroom and Riku looked at Luna in surprise.

"What're you…"

She noticed that Luna was starting to cry. Luna was mad, but she was also sad; that probably cancelled out her turning into L.

"I can't believe him!" she said through tears. "I just can't believe him!"

"What happened?" asked Riku.

"I just don't think that Kaz is my friend… he just hangs out with me to avoid Kenji… he doesn't like me for who I am! He's such an inconsiderate jerk!"

"Kaz isn't like that."

"Then why did he follow me on that date? Why did he come up to me out of nowhere? Why? I'll tell you! It's because he's making fun of me! He's making fun of me behind my back! I feel so… betrayed. Now the whole school knows about it and now… I lost a friend…"

Riku hugged her friend.

"Calm down. It's ok."

Luna nodded and wiped her eyes.

"C'mon. Let's take you to the nurse and say that you're sick." said Riku.

Luna nodded and the two headed off together.

Back in the Classroom

"Can someone explain to me what happened?" asked Kaz, after recovering from Luna's kick.

"You should know." said Hiroshi. "You confessed your love to her over the weekend and she took it the wrong way."

"Say what?"

"You came up on your motorcycle, hugged her, and confessed your love. Then you left." said Kiyoshi.

"I was in my room playing videogames! How could… HARRY!"

Kaz then went rushing out of the room.

"Kaz, you aren't allowed to leave the classroom at thi-"

Mr. Sato couldn't even finish his sentence before he left. Kaz went rushing down the hallway, heading to class 2D. He turned the corner and ran into someone.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

Kaz looked up to find himself staring at Harima. Kaz instantly filled with fear.

"I heard what you did to Luna; you're done."

Harima grabbed him by the collar and threw him against a door. Before Kaz could try anything, Harima pinned him against the wall. They quiet down as they heard a voice.

"Then why did he follow me on that date? Why did he come up to me out of nowhere? Why? I'll tell you! It's because he's making fun of me! He's making fun of me behind my back! I feel so… betrayed."

Harima then turned back to Kaz.

"You are so dead."

Harima was surprised to find himself only holding Kaz's jacket. Kaz was nowhere in sight. Harima punched the wall and headed down the hallway, to find him. Once around the corner, Kaz popped out of the trash can. Luckily, Harima had left his jacket behind, so he picked it up, dust it off, and put it back on.

"As Kenichi would say 'That wasn't running away! It was a strategic withdraw!'" said Kaz to himself.

At this moment, Luna and Riku came out of the bathroom. Kaz and Luna stared for a few seconds. Luna turned her head away and the two headed back down the hallway, towards the nurse. Kaz decided it would be best to head in the opposite direction. What was this feeling he felt inside? He did normally feel bad for when he messed up, but this was different. Not only did he feel bad but he felt something else… something in his heart. He gripped his chest, trying to figure out what it was, but couldn't. He simply sighed and headed back to his classroom.

Class 2D

"You actually did that?" commented Togo.

"Yeah." said Harry. "I did it. I think it would help Kaz get that girl. He didn't have the guts to tell her that he likes her, so I did it for him."

"That was stupid, Harry." said Lara.

"Well, if it still ends badly, that'll help us. We'll have a better chance at winning the Sports Festival. Besides, I'm sure that Kaz is thanking me for what I did right now."

"Yeah, you're probably right, partner." said Togo.

"Don't call me 'partner.'"


	21. Chapter 21: The Sports Festival Part 1

_**Sorry that it's been a while since I updated! School started again and things can get busy at times, so I apologize.**_

l2s2 2011-08-03 . chapter 20

Poor Luna and kaz Luna is not going to able to focus on the game and kaz is not either I say Luna should go L on harry and teach him a lesson but how could Luna not relies that it wasn't kaz that confess she so good at reading people I guess her emoution effecting her judge ment on her freinds need to sit her down and get her to calm her mind down also kaz is only going to relies his feeling if something happen to Luna like if she get injure at the games or the new guy kisser her or the twins would be funny if they kiss her or Harry does then she might go L on him but somthing has to happen big has to happen to Luna to make him opean his eyes

_**Darn, I was going to wait a bit to reveal that; oh well, you figured it out. Yes, Luna's emotions are clouding her mind and preventing her from seeing whats really going on. And I agree with you; something major needs to happen for Kaz to realize his feelings; but will it happen during the Sports Day?**_

2011-08-03 . chapter 20

great chapter! its kinda funny luna told harima and now he wants to kill kaz! i hope luna realizes it wasnt him tho they wud be a better couple then Gerik and Luna!

_**Yeah, Harima is out to get Kaz. That means that there would only be one way for him to be safe during sports day. (Not going to say how, though.) I see that you've chosen sides for the love triangle… I'm not going to say who I'm for. **_

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Jin Kobayashi.

Yagami High School, Day of the Athletic Meet

(I apologize in advance; I know that I've been trying my best to keep the story canon, but the Sports Festival wouldn't be too interesting if I did that. I'm going to change everything that happens in the Sports Festival, but I figured that it wouldn't effect the storyline too much. Other then this, I will do my best to keep this story as Canon as possible. One more thing; it won't be as entertaining until I get to the Cavalry Battle. I'll be kind of rushing through everything until the Cavalry Battle; Everyone knows that's where the Festival shines.)

They had finished announcing everything; including the new school nurse. Many of the guys in every class cheered when they announced who the new school nurse was. Many of the girls commented on how pervy they all were. Then, the games begun! It began with a simple game where you toss balls into a basket. 2C and 2D weren't doing that well, do to the fact that they were chucking the balls at each other.

"Why are they doing that?" asked Hiroshi.

"Don't care; just make it into our basket!" said Kiyoshi.

Everyone was chucking balls like crazy, and soon, the game was over. 2B won that round. Next was the Single Running Race; It featured a 200 and 400 meter; the boys and girls got to choose a representative per a race. For 2B 200 boys, it was Kaz running, for 400 boys, it was Gerik. For 2B 200 girls, it was Yumi, and for 2B 400 girls, it was Riku. Kaz's race was first, he went up to the starting line, a shot went off and he went running.

"Alright!" yelled Kaz, as he ran.

He quickly went over the line and won it for the team. He looked over at Luna; she turned away and he frowned, looking down at his feet. The next few rounds went through; For the boys 400, 2C won, for the girls 200, 2D won and for the 400 girls, 2B won.

"Good job." said Daichi to Riku, when the running was over.

"Thank you." said Riku.

Now was the time for the Three-Man Four-Legged Running Race. Representing class 2B was Kaz, Hiroshi, and Luna. Their ankles were tied together.

"You guys ready to do this?" asked Kaz.

Luna turned her head away from Kaz, crossing her arms.

"Luna, we need to work together if we want out class to win." said Hiroshi.

"I'd rather lose then work with him right now!" said Luna, pointing at Kaz.

"I have a name…" said Kaz.

"You've lost your name privileges!" shouted Luna accusingly.

Kaz gave a look to Hiroshi and Hiroshi nodded. Once the announcer said "Go!", they each grabbed one of Luna's arms, lifted her into the air and ran as fast as they could. They actually managed to win the race this way, even with Luna squirming and yelling the entire time. They placed her down at the end, untied their feet and high-five each other. Luna continued to pout. The next even was the Tug O' War. It was 2A vs. 2B, 2C vs. 2D, etc. 2B went up against 2A and won easily. While 2C and 2D were tugging, the rope snapped, then two of the girls from the group began to wrestle over who won the round. After that, it was time for lunch. Instead of eating, Kaz went over to the corner and put his head in his arms. While Hiroshi and Kiyoshi were talking and Luna, Riku, and Gerik were talking elsewhere, Daichi went up to Kaz.

"You should eat. The Cavalry Battle is coming up and you're going to need all of your strength." said Daichi.

"I'm not doing it…" said Kaz.

"Why not?" asked Daichi.

"I'm teamed up with Luna and she'll just yell at me and not work with me… I'd do more harm then good."

Hiroshi and Kiyoshi walked over to them.

"Kaz! Stop moping!" said Kiyoshi.

"But Luna is mad at me and we're on the same team!" said Kaz.

"Kaz, this is a fanfic. You guys are going to make up so shut up and stop complaining!" said Hiroshi.

Kaz stood up smiling.

"Alright! I'm ready to go!" said Kaz.

A Few Minutes Ago

Luna sat down, alone and soon, Riku and Gerik came up to her.

"How ya doing, Luna?" asked Gerik, giving her one of his smiles.

Luna simply paid no attention.

"You're still mad a Kaz, huh?" asked Gerik.

Luna nodded. Riku sat down next to Luna.

"You really need to snap out of this. You can't let all of this misunderstanding mess up your friendship with Kaz. You need to work with him to help our class and you need to settle things after the festival is done." said Riku.

Luna sighed.

"Please Luna, do it for me." said Riku.

"Alright, I'll be the adult." said Luna.

"Yay!" shouted Gerik.

"It's time for the Cavalry Battle!" shouted the announcer.

Everyone went to the field for the biggest event of the day. Three men teamed up with a girl, the girl wears a headband, and the guys form a chariot to carry her on. They then try their best to take the headbands of other competitors in order to win for their team. Riku is being carried by Daichi, Hiroshi, and Kiyoshi. Luna is being carried by Kaz, Gerik, and some other guy they don't know.

"Who're you?" asked Kaz.

"I'm Ryu Yamagata. I've been in your class all year; how do you not know me?"

"Sorry. I don't really pay attention." said Kaz.

"You're right you don't." muttered Luna.

"Did you say something?" asked Kaz.

Luna sat quietly ignoring him.

"Look… Luna…"

"I know. We're putting everything aside for now; we need to win this for our class." said Luna.

Kaz smiled and look forward, nodding.

"You all ready?" asked Kiyoshi.

Daichi, Riku, and Hiroshi all nodded at the same time.

"We got this in the bag!" said Hiroshi, giving a thumbs up.

The team started leaning toward the side and Hiroshi quickly put his arm back and they got balanced. (I apologize; I swear that this will be the last note for this chapter. Instead of referring to each team by all of their names, I'll refer to each team by the name of the girl in the team. Ex: Team Luna, Team Riku, Team Ichijou, etc.)

"Don't let go!" shouted Kiyoshi.

"Whatever…" said Hiroshi.

The announcer then allowed everyone to go off. It was insane how fast 2C and 2D were collecting all of the headbands.

"What's our strategy?" asked Hiroshi.

"We're letting the competition thin out before we try anything. We'll go after the big dogs then." said Daichi.

"Sounds like a plan." said Kiyoshi.

Ryu over heard Team Riku.

"What's our strate-" started Ryu.

"CHARGE!" shouted Kaz.

Their group then headed down, beginning to take people's headbands. Everyone was surprised by their ability to do this. Team Riku stood around and watched as Luna dashed through everyone, pulling headbands like crazy. But she couldn't keep up with Mikoto, Ichijou, and Lara. They were grabbing headbands even faster then her.

"We're totally sucking!" shouted one of the guys from their class.

"There's no way we can keep up with them!" shouted another person.

"Well, if we're going down, I say we go down sucking!"

Everyone in their class then cheered and began to build a pyramid in order to actually stand a chance.

"Are you guys going to join our rebellion against those that actually have skill?" asked one of their classmates.

"I think we'll stick with our team; thank you for the offer though." said Daichi.

Team Riku then proceeded to move away from the pyramid of people. It didn't take long for Ichijou to reach the top and to take their headband.

"That failed." said Hiroshi.

"Epically." said Kiyoshi.

"Epic is the most over used word ever." said Hiroshi.

"Yeah; like your face." said Kiyoshi.

"We have the same face." said Hiroshi.

"…Touché."

The members of 2C and 2D smiled. Things were seeming good for them. Luna continued to collect headbands; she was now at a total of 10. Soon, a group of people were tackled by some large object.

"What is that thing?" asked Hiroshi.

"It's Class 2B's three fat brothers, who's names I don't remember! I can barely see the rider! They look like a wedding cake with only the bride on top!" shouted the announcer.

"They're on our side; we're good." said Kiyoshi.

"Yeah, there's no way that anyone's getting past tho-"

At that moment, Mikoto and Asou came in, did a quick attack combination and took down the three brothers no one remembers the names of.

"Well that sucks." said Hiroshi.

Kiyoshi nodded in agreement. Team Luna continued running around, looking for people to go after.

"Hey Luna, should we go for the big dogs now?" asked Kaz.

"Yeah, let's go for Lara…" said Luna.

Team Luna headed directly at Lara.

"It looks like it's time for the brothers to face off." said Lara.

"Yeah. This should be interesting." said Harry.

Harry aimed a kick at Kaz's stomach, but the group side stepped and threw Luna into the air. Luna came down, and attempted a kick, but Lara caught her leg and threw her. Kaz, Gerik, and Ryu all quickly came in and saved Luna from hitting the ground.

"You're so weak and pathetic, it's almost sad!" shouted Lara.

Luna's eyes instantly turned green. She jumped off of Kaz's head, causing him and the others to fall down. Luna launched at Lara, grabbed her arm, flipped her off and slammed her on the ground.

"Great job, Lu-"

Kaz stopped as everyone watch the two girls, attacking each other like crazy. Lara was trying to pin L down, but L was playing dirty; pulling hair, scratching, doing whatever she could. Kaz jumped down, grabbed L, and pulled her away. Harry did the same for Lara and the two were separated. Lara calmed down, but L was still flipping out. Kaz pulled her close and began singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" to her. After he had finished, L calmed down and she became Luna again.

"Thanks Kaz…" said Luna.

Kaz nodded.

"Kaz…"

"Yes Luna."

"You're singing voice sucks."

Kaz laughed, and he helped her up. The two then walked over to the sidelines, Kaz keeping Luna close to him.


	22. Chapter 22: The Sports Festival Part 2

Late Night Angel 2011-08-21 . chapter 21

It has been forever since I have reviewed, but awesome as usual! I am glad things are better between Kaz and Luna :) Will they actually become a couple now? That'd be really cute. I liked the sports festival and that the characters know it is a fanfiction lol Anyway, great job! Update soon! :]

_**It hasn't been that long. As for the whole couple thing… we'll see in this chapter what happens. Thanks for reading!**_

Ike2782011-08-21 . chapter 21

Good Chapter I like how you switched it around a little bit.

_**Lol, thanks. It took me a bit to think up a good way to go about this chapter.**_

l2s2 2011-08-21 . chapter 21

I love it especially the part where L took Lara down (cheer for L) also is any other classes know about luna split personalty and I wonder if Luna is lara new rival hope so but I love the part where kaz and hiro had to pick her up and was up to riku to give Luna the pept talk I love how there friendship has grown I wonder if they will be best friends I just hope that Luna figure out was Harry that cause all the drama between them if Luna just talk to him or if he falls on her she be able to put the dots together the she can go L ordo something worse then again if L try to hurt him his fangirl will define him then there will be a lot of hurt girls lol the susbense is kill me please up date soon

_**Thanks! As for Harry, we will see. And I think you're right about the fan girls; they would do anything for Harry. I'll try to update ASAP.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Jin Kobayashi.

Yagami High School, The Cavalry Battle

Everyone smiled and awed in Kaz and Luna's direction as the two went off to the sidelines. At that moment, Tenouji came in, swept his arm across the ground and took out half of the remaining competitors.

"Why is he so giant? Wasn't he like… 40 feet shorter yesterday?" asked Hiroshi.

"Who cares! I vote that we run!" said Kiyoshi.

"I second your vote." said Daichi.

The group then turned around and hid behind a tree. They watched as Tenouji took out everyone except for them and Team Eri.

"How should we go about fighting this guy?" asked Riku.

"Considering that Eri's team is distracting him right now, I'd say that we attack from behind." said Daichi.

The others nodded in agreement and headed out. With an unexpected amount of speed, the group managed to get behind Tenouji. They could see Luna cheering on Harima as he attempted a Hurricane Kick. Unfortunately, his move failed. Luna bent her head when they bounced back and Kaz patted her on the head.

"Any ideas?" asked Hiroshi.

"Attack his knees; it's clearly his weak point." said Daichi.

At that moment, Hiroshi and Kiyoshi quickly moved Riku onto Daichi's shoulders. They quickly jumped into the air, aimed a kick at the back of his legs.

"Twin Tornado Kick!" "Twin Hurricane Kick!"

Both were shouted at the same time, but Harima and Eri shouting out their Hurricane Kick overpowered Hiroshi and Kiyoshi's shout. Hiroshi and Kiyoshi's attack struck first, and that's what caused Tenouji to topple over. But do to the fact that Harima and Eri were in the front, everyone that they were the reason the two fell over. Eri also somehow managed to fall off.

"This is so lame…" said Hiroshi, as Eri waved to everyone, cheering.

"It's cool man; they don't need to know it was us." said Kiyoshi.

"But it was all us!" said Hiroshi.

"Don't worry," said Kiyoshi. "Even the best performers are behind smoke and mirrors; like wrestlers."

"Wrestling's fake?" asked Hiroshi.

Kiyoshi nodded. Hiroshi laughed.

"You got me bro; wrestling fake. As if!"

Hiroshi then left laughing like crazy.

"Should someone let him know?" asked Daichi.

"Nah, let him live in his fantasy." said Kiyoshi.

They then ran the Relay Race. Everyone fought hard and valiantly, but in the end, Class 2C took everything.

"How come the entire Relay Race was summed up in two sentences?" asked Kiyoshi.

"I had a talk with khawesome9... There's no way the readers are going to find out what happened to me when I was running." said Hiroshi.

"You mean when y-"

Hiroshi quickly covered Kiyoshi's mouth.

"If you keep it a secret, I'll give you my pudding cup at home." said Hiroshi.

Kiyoshi smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"You got a deal."

Hiroshi gave a sigh of relief. Hiroshi then began to look for a girl to dance with for the end of the ceremony, and Kiyoshi went to sit in a corner, claiming he was too tired to dance. Daichi and Riku were already dancing, and Hiroshi and Kiyoshi soon found dance partners. Luna was looking around for Harima; his bald head had been revealed and she figured that she could cheer him up. As soon as she found him, she noticed that he was with some blond girl. Luna smiled at the two as they stood up and went to dance.

"He finally found someone aside from that Tsukamoto girl…" Luna said to herself.

But she saddened as she thought about.

"…too bad… It couldn't have been me…"

"Luna, would you like to dance?"

Luna turned around and saw Kaz standing behind her.

"Umm… well…"

"It's just a dance." said Kaz.

Luna sighed and went off with them. The two began to dance.

"How did you enjoy the festival?" asked Kaz.

"It was fun and all… but you need to explain some things to me." said Luna.

"Sure."

"How come you came up to me and… you know…"

"Know what?"

Luna looked up at him, confused.

"You came in your motorcycle and came up to me last weekend… don't you remember?" asked Luna.

"I was in the house, grounded. I did let Harry borrow my motorcycle."

"Reeeally." said Luna, as she began to look around for Harry.

"Yep. I think he borrowed my helmet too."

"That's interesting… I have one more question."

"Anything."

"Why were you spying on my date with Gerik?"

"…"

Luna looked up at Kaz, who quickly looked away, blushing slightly.

"I just wanted to check to make sure that Gerik was ok to date you." said Kaz.

"Really?" asked Luna.

"Yes. I just wanted to make sure that he wasn't a pervert or something."

"Ok… thanks I guess." said Luna.

Kaz nodded and the two went back to dancing. Gerik looked over at them and sighed.

"There goes my chances of being with Luna… maybe I can be with that blond…"

He then saw Eri dancing with Harima. Gerik sighed.

"Oh well… I guess I'll just have to find another girl to dance with. But where am I going to find any?"

Gerik began to search for a girl to dance with, but they all seemed to be gone. Kiyoshi looked over at Gerik and laughed; he had no clue that there was a huge group of girls following him, just hoping that he'll turn around and notice one of them, but Gerik continued to search, until one of them was smart enough to tap him on the shoulder.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Yumi.

Gerik grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Sure thing!"

The two then headed over to the fire to dance. The other girls sighed and looked for another partner to be with.

"That kid is to naïve for his own good." said Hiroshi.

"You're the one to talk…" said Ami, the girl Hiroshi was dancing with.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" asked Hiroshi.

"It was nothing." she muttered.

Daichi's House, After the Festival

After all of the hard work they did that day, Daichi invited the guys over for a sleep over. He invited Hiroshi, Kiyoshi, Gerik, and Kaz, who had recently been ungrounded.

"Thanks for inviting us." said Hiroshi.

"You're welcome." said Daichi.

At that point, Daichi's mom came walking by, dressed up and with a purse.

"Are you going out, mom?" asked Daichi.

"Yes, I have a date with my boyfriend. There's plenty of food in the fridge, and I just finished baking cookies for all of you. I'm off now."

"Thank you mom, and goodbye." said Daichi.

"Yeah, thanks Miss Tanaka!" said Gerik.

Daichi's mom then left the house and everyone headed into the kitchen to grab some cookies. They brought some and took them to the front room in the house. Then Yoshi stuck his head around the corner.

"Daichi, can I have a cookie?" asked Yoshi.

Daichi nodded and Yoshi ran into the kitchen, grabbed some cookies and headed back into the front room with everyone else, taking a seat next to Daichi.

"Did you clear things up with Luna?" asked Gerik.

"Yeah, we're friends again." said Kaz.

A smile spread around Gerik's face.

"Alright! I still have a chance!"

"What do you mean?" asked Kaz.

"Don't worry about it." said Gerik.

Kaz just went back to eating his cookies. Gerik looked around at everyone.

"So, we know that Daichi is going out with Riku, I like Luna and Kaz is hopeless." said Gerik.

Kaz glared at Gerik when he mentioned Luna, then simply shrugged and stuffed his face with a cookie.

"So what about you two?" asked Gerik, pointing at Hiroshi and Kiyoshi.

They looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" they both asked at the same time.

"Do you two like anyone right now?" asked Gerik, giving them a smile.

Kiyoshi looked away.

"I don't really like anyone right now." said Kiyoshi.

"You're still mourning over her? It's been a year dude!" said Hiroshi.

"I know… but I need more time." said Kiyoshi.

"So tell us who you like." said Gerik, pointing at Hiroshi.

"There's this girl in our class named Ami… I like her, but I don't think she likes me back…"

"You never know until you ask! Go for it dude!" said Gerik, smiling and giving him a thumbs up.

"I guess your right." said Hiroshi.

Kaz looked over at the clock.

"Guys! The Mega-Monster-Movie-Marathon is on in three minutes! Let's go watch it!" shouted Kaz.

"Alright!" said Kiyoshi. "We need to amp ourselves up before Halloween!"

"Can I watch too?" asked Yoshi.

Daichi bent down and rubbed his brothers head.

"Sorry Yoshi; it's a bit scary for you. How about I go put a movie on for you?" asked Daichi.

Yoshi nodded. Daichi then led his brother to a different room and the others turned the T.V. on, ready to watch their movies.

Riku's House

Riku had decided to have a party of her own. She invited over Luna, two of her friends, Ami and Chika. Luna was always hanging out with Kaz and the other guys, so Riku thought it would be a good idea to have a girls night and introduce her to some new people.

"What do you guys want to do tonight?" asked Riku.

"Three words," said Luna. "Truth or Dare."

The other girls nodded in agreement.

"I'll go first." said Chika. "Ami, truth or dare?"

"Truth." said Ami.

"Who do you like right now?" asked Chika.

Ami looked away nervously.

"I'd rather take a dare." said Ami.

"Ok," said Chika "I dare you to tell me the truth about the boy you like."

"That's not fair!" said Ami.

"C'mon! Just tell us! We're all friends here." said Chika.

Ami sighed.

"Hiroshi." she muttered quickly.

Luna looked up at this news and smiled.

"He likes you." said Luna.

Ami looked away.

"I'm not sure about that."

"Trust me, he likes you."

Ami smiled over at Luna.

"Do you like anyone Luna?" asked Ami.

"Kenji!" she said without hesitation.

"What about Kaz?" asked Riku.

"We're just friends." said Luna. "I'm good at reading people; I know that Kaz feels the same way."

Riku thought about this. She didn't say anything, but she had a feeling in her gut that Kaz did like Luna. Maybe he just didn't realize it yet. At that point, Riku's father walked into the room.

"How are you doing dad?" asked Riku.

"I'm doing good. I'm going out." said her dad.

"You got a date again?" asked Riku.

"Yes, with my girlfriend. We have a lot in common… she might be the one…" said her dad.

"I'm happy for you." said Riku.

"Goodbye and have fun."

"Goodbye." said everyone.

The girls then proceeded to continuing talking about life and school. It wasn't too long before they decided to go to bed, ready to take on the next day.


	23. Chapter 23: A Dating Disaster

**I apologize everyone! I've been extremely busy with school since it's my senior year and homework had taken over my life. Seriously! There have been quite a few days where I've come home and done homework for nine hours straight! But I've finally found a chance to write the next chapter and I'm taking it. In other words, I'm not gone, I haven't stopped writing, I've just been unable to write, because of homework. I apologize and I hope you can all understand why I've been unable to update the story recently. **

_l2s2__ 2011-08-28 . chapter 22 _

_Harry must go down after all he did to Luna and Kaz Luna must get back at him also ilove Gerik he so cute and honest the love triangle is better then kenji's what next and when will Luna get her revenges T-T ur kill me there also u never answer my question is luna (L) lara new rival because that will be so awesome Good luck_

_**Lol, we'll see what happens to Harry. I'm sure Luna will have a revenge plot up her sleeve. As for Luna and Lara, I think that them being rivals will be obvious, but that plot point won't appear until season 2. (25 chapters a season.)**_

Ike278 2011-09-02 . chapter 22

Great chapter! Is riku's dad and Daichi mom dating?

_**Thanks. As for your question, you're about to find out this chapter.**_

Soaring Crow Ver2.0 2011-09-04 . chapter 22

Well I'd rather choose Akira far than Eri. I just don't like her. She's a kind of girl who directly jump into conclusions. How can he suddenly fell over for Harima because he unacidentally confessed to her, mistakingly her as Tenma? And he even looking bad on Mikoto. Uh, talk about worse personality. I wish there some bashing, but oh well.I'm following the manga, and felt so adapted to it than from the anime. So since the beginning, I'm only saw Eri as a character who come from nowhere in the later chapters. And what makes it worst is she's so arrogant and look-down to any people. Honest speaking, Yakumo is fits far better for Harima than Eri..Sorry i rambling too much. These are my reviews! I'd love to know what this Ami and Chika looks like. Could it be they meant for Hiro and Kiyo? And it seems Kiyo have some kind of a bitter past with a girl, isn't he?Just some suggestions, maybe you could include charas appearance in the fic. Because my image for the OCs are starting to blurred, and forgot what are they looks ..that was long. Update, and keep up the great work!~Crow

_**I decided to only respond to your most recent review. And I also like Akira over Eri, but I like to keep the story as canon as possible. That's why Harima still danced with Eri. And yes, Kiyoshi had a bitter past with a girl… this will become important later on, so keep a note on that. Thanks for the review.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Jin Kobayashi.

Daichi's House, The Weekend

Daichi had set up a date with Riku, do to the fact that they hadn't gone anywhere nice together for a while. Daichi had saved his money and he was going to meet her tonight. He dressed in a nice button up shirt and slacks. As he ran downstairs, he ran into his mom, who was in a dress.

"Hello Daichi." said his mom.

"Hello mom."

She quickly brushed her hair.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"You look great."

"Thank you. You don't need to worry about Yoshi, because I'm having grandma baby sit him. I'll be gone for a few hours. You have fun on your date too son."

"Thank you. Goodbye mom."

Daichi left the house, and his mom stayed inside, because she was going to get picked up. As he turned the corner, and headed to Riku's house, a car came passing him, turning onto his street. Daichi figured it was his mom's date and continued to walk. He then thought for a bit and realized that it looked a lot like the car in front of Riku's house. This bothered Daichi as he continued to walk, but he decided to put it out of his mind, figuring that it could have been someone else.

Riku's House, A Few Minutes Earlier

"I'll be out for a while." said her father.

Riku nodded as her dad put on his shoes and grabbed the car keys.

"Don't burn down the house while I'm gone." he said jokingly.

Riku laughed and waved goodbye as her father left the house. As soon as he left, she quickly headed up the stairs and got ready for Daichi to pick her up. They would be walking, but she really didn't mind as long as she was with him. She hadn't told her dad yet and she felt guilty for it, but she knew how her dad was and he would shun Daichi before he even got a chance to meet her. She knew that he just wanted to protect her, but she couldn't let that get in the way of her love. As soon as she had finished getting ready, there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find Daichi.

"Hello." she said.

"Hello. You look beautiful tonight." he noted.

"Thank you." she said with a smile.

The two then headed out the door, in order to go to their restaurant.

At The Restaurant

"Who thought of calling this place 'The Restaurant?'" asked Daichi.

"I have no idea." said Riku.

The two simply shrugged and went into the building. They were met by a greeter.

"Do you two have a reservation?" she asked.

Daichi nodded.

"Daichi Tanaka and Riku Fujii." he said.

The greeter checked the list and smiled.

"Right this way." she said, as she gestured for them to follow her.

The two headed off with her and were soon placed in their seats.

"Thank you." they both said to the greeter.

"You're waiter will be here soon." she assured them.

The two then looked at each other and began to talk.

On the Other Side of the Restaurant

Daichi's mom and Riku's dad were sitting together, also waiting for their waiter to come. The two talked for a while.

"Daichi Tanaka and Riku Fujii."

The two parents looked up at this. They then stared at each other awkwardly.

"Is something the matter, Sakura?" asked Riku's dad.

"Nothing, Tatsuya." said Daichi's mom. (Sakura)

Sakura and Tatsuya then attempted to look over to see who said the names of their children. At that moment the waiter walked in front of them, obstructing their view of the two people. By the time they did order and the waiter left, the two were on the other side of the restaurant, where they couldn't see the two. They simply sighed and went back to talking to each other.

A Few Hours Later

Daichi and Riku had finished their meal. The two then went outside of the restaurant, bought an ice cream and sat on the bench.

"Thanks for the date." said Riku.

"The pleasure was mine." said Daichi.

The two then looked at each other, eyes completely staring into each others. Their lips met and they kissed. Riku opened her eyes as they did and saw her father and a woman with her. She quickly pulled her face away from him.

"Dad…" was all that she could say.

"What're you doing here, Riku?" asked her father.

"I-"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked.

Riku sat quietly. Daichi stood up.

"Sit back down." he said, looking at Daichi.

Daichi sat back down, not wanting to get Riku in trouble. The two looked at each other. Daichi quickly worded "That's my mom." to Riku and she nodded, getting the message. Her father then grabbed her arm and tugged her away.

"You are never to see that boy again!"

"But dad…"

"He's trouble!"

Riku's father stopped to talk to Daichi's mom.

"I apologize for having to leave on such sort notice."

"It's fine…" she said, not really paying attention to him.

"Goodbye, Sakura."

The two then walked away and Daichi came up to his mom.

"I'm sorry for ruining your day, mom." he said.

"No, it's ok, Daichi." she said.

The two then began to head home. Sakura now wondered if Tatsuya even realized that Daichi was her son. As they walked, Daichi wondered how he would prove himself to Riku's father; all he wanted was to be with her.

At Riku's House

"You're wrong about him, dad…" said Riku.

"I don't want to here it," he said. "You're far too young to be wandering around places with a boy."

"But-"

"No buts." he said. "I just want to make sure you're safe."

"Dad, there's something I-"

"I need to go to sleep… I have work tomorrow. Good night, Riku."

Riku simply sighed. She knew that there was no convincing him of anything. Once his mind was set, there was no way of changing it. What concerned her most was that her dad was dating her boyfriends mom. This was not good at all; she needed to do something. A plan formed in her mind; she would wait for a day when her dad was in a good mood, then ask him to give Daichi a chance. She then headed up to her room in order to get some sleep.

Yagami High School, Class 2B Homeroom, Lunch

Riku sat at her desk, listening to Ami and Chika talking about boys. Hiroshi and Kiyoshi were messing around with Kaz, and Luna had just came back from who knows where. Daichi was no where to be seen. Riku sighed, as it was her only chance at all that she can spend time with him; while they were at school.

"Hello Riku." said Luna, as she came up to her to sit down.

Riku simply waved.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Riku sighed and began explaining the events that took place last night.

"It's ok," said Luna reassuringly, "I'm sure things will work out. Daichi is a great guy, so there's no reason your dad should hate him. He just needs to get to know Daichi is all."

"Do you know where Daichi is anyway?" she asked.

Luna shook her head. Riku sighed. Mr. Sato then walked into the room and informed everyone that it was time for class to start back up.

After School

Riku began to walk home, still wondering where Daichi had gone. Did he get sick? Was he too sad to see her now? She simply sighed and continued walking home. When she finally reached her house, she came in and began to do her homework. As she attempted some math equations, she soon found herself throwing all of her work to the side. It was impossible to concentrate; all she wanted to do was talk to Daichi. Her father soon came home and went straight up to her room. He looked at his daughter, sitting depressed on her bed. He sighed.

"Riku… I was wrong about that boy. You can continue to see him. Anyone that dedicated to make sure that you two are still together must really care about you."

Riku smiled. She ran up and hugged her dad.

"Thank you dad! But what made you change your mind?" she asked.

He smiled.

"You should ask him tomorrow."

"Huh?"

Her father simply smiled and left the room. Riku was now filled with happiness. She went back to her homework, anticipating tomorrow; being able to be with Daichi again.


	24. Chapter 24: A Visit to the Doctor

_**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry; I've been away on a trip and busy with homework once again. I've finally found the time to type up this chapter. I apologize to you all, who have been waiting to see my new chapter. Also, this is the chapter right before the season finale; which will be a Christmas chapter. Of course, I plan to post in on Christmas, but that doesn't mean that I won't start season 2 in between that time. I was planning to have a bit of a break after season 1, but I guess I already had my "break." So anyway, expect Chapter 25 on Christmas and season 2 to start soon after. **_

Late Night Angel  
>2011-10-03 . chapter 23<p>

I was wondering when this was going to blow up! So Riku's dad still doesn't know he is dating Daichi's mom? Haha that's just so awkward. I could never do it lol what if they got married? Then you're step-siblings and then even if they don't get married and break up it will be awkward forever! Too many risks. So yeah, awesome amazing chapter! :D I hope you update soon, if you don't drown in your homework, that is! lol

_**Nope, he doesn't realize it at all. Exactly! There are a lot of risks, so hopefully they can find a way out of the situation, lol. Thanks again!**_

l2s2  
>2011-10-03 . chapter 23<p>

That so cute and what a date I wonder what change her dad mind this was cute but shorter then your other but it was a nice break

_**Lol thanks. Anyway, you'll find out this chapter what changes her dad's mind.**_

Soaring Crow Ver2.0  
>2011-10-04 . chapter 23<p>

Glad you're back. Man, that was really depressing. The date's soo messed up. Wonder what Daichi did to conveys Riku's father? Well, we'll see in the next chapter.

Anyway, mate, do you intend to add some canon characters? just asking^^

Do your best with your school, but don't forget this fic, 'kay?^^

Can't wait for my OC to show up. Did you already brainstorming the ideas for 'him'?

Waay, keep it up, mate!

_**Lol, good job picking up on the fact that you'll find out next chapter. XD The thing about canon characters is that they are more likely to make cameo's in my fic; I just like to build up mine and other's characters to help them develop. Also, I'm pretty sure it'd be impossible for me to forget about this fic. And yes, I've been brainstorming for 'him.'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Jin Kobayashi.

Daichi's House, Yesterday Morning

Daichi had been lying in his bed; he needed to do everything in his power to ensure that he and Riku could remain together; he wouldn't allow her father's decision to be an obstacle. Daichi had considered simply continuing to date her, ignoring her father's wishes, but he knew better than to do that; he didn't want to risk Riku getting in trouble, so he needed a different plan. He needed to win over her father, but he wasn't sure how to go about this feat. He began sat up on his bed, continuing to think, but there were no ideas that came to mind. How would he be able to date Riku again?

"Daichi, could you come downstairs really fast?"

"Coming, mom." said Daichi.

He came down the stairs and saw Yoshi sitting on the floor, legs and arms crossed.

"You asked for me, mom?" said Daichi.

"Yes, Yoshi is refusing to get ready for school until I give him a cookie, but you know that he's not allowed to have sweets in the morning."

Daichi smiled and knelt down next to his brother. Yoshi looked at him and smiled.

"Will you please get ready for school?" asked Daichi.

"No cookie, no school." said Yoshi.

Daichi thought about this for a little bit.

"How about you go to school, and once you come home, you can have TWO cookies?" asked Daichi.

Yoshi's eyes widened and he smiled, nodding his head.

"Go on." said Daichi.

Yoshi ran down the hall at top speed, hitting his head on the wall as he did, but continued on his way. Daichi thought about what had just happened and a smile grew across his face.

"Don't you need to be walking to school now, Daichi?" asked his mom.

Daichi nodded; he gave his mom a hug then headed out the door. He knew exactly what he was going to do today; and it wasn't going to school.

The Doctors Office

Tatsuya Fujii came into the office, in his uniform, ready for another day to help attend to those that are sick and to do various checkups. As soon as he walked into the building, the secretary called him over.

"There's someone in the room ready for you to check on him; he says that he has a strange headache and pains in his heart." stated the secretary.

"This sounds a little serious; I'll check in on him right away."

He immediately went into the room, talking as he walked in.

"Hello, I've heard that you require…"

He stopped as he looked at who the patient was; it was the boy that his daughter was dating. He frowned for a second, but quickly smiled again, trying to remain professional.

"And what seems to be the problem, Mr…"

"Tanaka." said Daichi.

"That's strange…" said Tatsuya, remembering that Sakura's last name was Tanaka.

He simply shrugged; it was a common name in Japan and could merely be a coincidence.

"As I was saying, what appears to be the problem, Mr. Tanaka?"

"I have a constant headache and pains in my heart." He stated.

Tatsuya looked curiously at the boy; what could be causing these symptoms.

"I believe that it could be caused by an allergy; are you allergic to anything?" he asked.

"Not being able to see Riku." He stated.

Tatsuya stared at the boy. He understood now; this was an attempt to remain with his daughter.

"So why do you have a constant headache and heart pains?" he asked.

"I have a headache from thinking of ways to keep my girlfriend and my heart aches from not being able to see her; I'm afraid I can't leave here until I am cured some way."

Tatsuya smiled. He was clearly bluffing.

"What about school?"

"I don't need to go to school; I already have an excuse note." said Daichi, holding up a piece of paper signed by the secretary. "I am excused from school until my symptoms are healed, so until you allow Riku and I to be together, I'm afraid that I'll remain sitting here."

Tatsuya smiled again, beginning to leave the room.

"Continue to wait as long as you want." He stated.

Tatsuya then began to walk to his office and Daichi followed closely behind. Tatsuya entered his office and put up a hand as Daichi tried to follow him in too.

"I'm sorry, but patients aren't allowed in here; you'll have to wait outside."

"I can wait as long I need to be cured." said Daichi.

As Tatsuya walked into his office, he watched as Daichi sat on the ground in the hall, right in front of his office. He simply smirked, sitting down.

"The boy will be bored before he knows it; it won't be long until he sits up and goes back to school. Kids these days have no attention span at all." said Tatsuya to himself.

He continued to go on his day as normal, but with a teenager sitting on his floor, waiting to be cured of his "ailments." As he helped each patient, he couldn't help but feel bad, because there was a teenager missing school, lowering his education, just to date his daughter. Tatsuya didn't think he could deal with the guilt of a student lowering his education.

"Mr. Tanaka…" said Tatsuya.

Daichi looked up at the man and nodded.

"What kind of grades do you get in school?" he asked.

"I get straight A's." he said.

Tatsuya then nodded and walked away; this made situations worse! This boy has a promising future if his grades are so high, but he can't allow his daughter to date. She's far too young and innocent to get into any situations like that. He then decided to push this out of his mind; he had a job he needed to get done and he couldn't allow distractions to stop him from helping others. It was now lunch break and Tatsuya began to leave when he turned towards Daichi.

"Mr. Tanaka." said Tatsuya.

Daichi turned and nodded at him.

"Would you like to come get some lunch?"

Daichi shook his head.

"I'm in protest; if I leave now, then that means that I've given up, I will remain here until you fix my ailments." He said.

Tatsuya simply shook his head and continued on for lunch. He came back, expecting Daichi to have left but he didn't; he was still there. Tatsuya sighed; he'd given up. He walked over to Daichi.

"Fine… you can date my daughter."

Daichi looked up at Tatsuya and smiled. He stood on his feet bowing.

"Thank you so much Mr. Fujii…" he said.

"Just remember, if you do anything to hurt Riku, then you'll have to deal with me." He said, attempting to be as intimidating as possible.

"I won't." said Daichi, smiling.

Tatsuya was taken aback by this; Daichi then left. He was surprised not only by the boys response, but by the sincerity in his voice. It was as if he couldn't sense a bad bone in that boy; he seemed pure. He smiled, and went into his office, talking to himself.

"I feel stupid… I should've realized that Riku would choose the right boy… they might even be able to make it."

The Next Day, After School

"All right! We're off to the gym if any of you want to come along." said Hiroshi.

"What's with your guys sudden interest in the gym?" asked Kaz.

"No reason." said Hiroshi, blushing slightly.

"I'm up for it!" said Gerik, smiling as usual. "But you have to promise me that we'll play baseball sometime."

"It's a promise." said Kiyoshi. "So are you two in?"

"I don't see why not." said Daichi.

"I'll go." said Kaz.

The five then headed down the street together, soon reaching their destination.

"We should have a benching contest." said Hiroshi.

"Shouldn't we stretch first before we attempt such a vigorous exercise?" asked Daichi.

"Weights. Lift. Now." said Hiroshi.

"You're so going down." said Kiyoshi.

The five then headed over to a benching set.

"It's simple; whoever can bench a set of 5 of the highest weight wins." said Hiroshi.

"Let me go first!" said Gerik.

Gerik proceeded to go to the bar and managed to do a set of 140 lbs.

"That was pretty good for someone of your size." said Kaz.

"Thanks!"

Hiroshi then proceeded to go over to the bar. He looked over at Ami and Chika, two of Riku's friends that were at the girl's only slumber party. He smiled at Ami, who smiled back then whispered to Chika.

Hiroshi benched 220 lbs.

"Wow! You went all out today Hiroshi! I don't think you've ever benched that much." said Kiyoshi.

Hiroshi smiled, rubbing his head. Next was Kiyoshi, who benched 180 lbs. and Kaz benched 230 lbs.

"It's your turn Daichi." said Hiroshi.

"Umm… I've never actually lifted weights before." said Daichi.

The others looked at him, shocked.

"You've never lifted weights before?"

Daichi shook his head.

"I saw how you guys did it and will give it a shot." said Daichi.

"How much weight do you want?" asked Hiroshi.

"Start me with 200 lbs." he said.

The others laughed slightly at this.

"Ok, you can attempt that if you want." said Hiroshi.

Daichi benched it effortlessly. The others were surprised by this and they kept adding weight. It got to the point where people were gathering around to watch; he reached 450 lbs. when he finally gave out. Everyone continued to stand in shock; a group of impressed girls came up to Daichi.

"Hey cutie, can I get your name?" asked one of the girls.

"Daichi Tanaka." said Daichi.

The girl smiled with her friends, as they stared at him. One of them had the guts to ask him a question.

"Would you like to get a burger or a smoothie sometime or something?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have a girlfriend." responded Daichi.

"Oh phooey; thank you anyway." The girls then proceeded to leave.

Ami and Chika then walked up, going to Hiroshi.

"That was pretty impressive; you benched a lot." said Ami.

"It was nothing," said Hiroshi. "Daichi did so much more than me; you should be impressed by him. He's never benched before."

"I still think that you're pretty strong. Can I feel your muscle?" asked Ami.

Hiroshi blushed at this; he was so shocked by her words that he went running out of the gym.

"Don't forget that you owe me a baseball game!" shouted Gerik, giving him a thumbs up.

"Holy crap! Does she like me?" he shouted as he ran out.

"Yes she does." said Luna, standing right outside of the gym with Riku.

"What? How did… when did… huh?" asked Hiroshi.

"We were watching from the window; she likes you." said Luna.

Hiroshi stared at her.

"You're just messing with me." said Hiroshi.

"Actually, she isn…"

Luna quickly covered Riku's mouth.

"Yes Hiroshi, I'm messing with you. This was my revenge for stealing my diary. You're SOOO smart and figured me out." She said.

"I knew it! You can't out-smart me Luna!" said Hiroshi, as he ran away.

"He's… an idiot, isn't he?" asked Riku.

"He's not an idiot; he's just oblivious." Said Luna.

"You mean like Kaz and his love for you?" asked Riku.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you; did you say something?" asked Luna.

"No… it was nothing." Said Riku.

Luna smiled at the two headed into the gym to talk to the other boys.


	25. Chapter 25: Secret Santa: Finale

_**Alright! I love being on break; I have more time to work on the fic, so let's get going! Anyway, this is my Christmas gift to all of you; the season finale of my fic and a Merry Christmas to all of you! Enjoy the new year as well! Also, this is the season finale and you can expect season 2 to come soon. **_

l2s2  
>2011-12-16 . chapter 24<p>

YOUR ALIVE! wow it been awhile good to have you back

1st Daichi was so cool waiting out side Riku father office talk about detrimenation but it Daichi does the imposible

and poor hiroshi he so cluess I also forgot about the whole dair thing i had to go back and read back on it I love Riku friendship with Luna I think this might be Luna 1st female friend also Luna need to get back at Harry he must pay but not phycally Luna need to do something that will drive him crazy she might need some advice I mean it would be cool if Riku has a dark side and come up with master plan that blow every one away good luck

_**That's right! I'm back and I'm happy that you're enjoying it. Also, as to Luna's revenge, read on. **_

ardx  
>2011-12-24 . chapter 2<p>

Really good story. I like Daichi and how Imadori's in it. Is it too late for OC's? Cause I have one. She's an exchange student from England (Cause I'm british) called Hannah Islie. She likes all music and is weird but smart-ish.

_**Hello, ardx! And welcome to my story. Judging by your review, though, it's going to take you a while to reach this message. I'm glad you're enjoying my story and I'll message you about your OC character. **_

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Jin Kobayashi.

Yagami High School, Class 2B Homeroom

"Ok everyone, Christmas is coming up, so I think that we should do something fun." said Hiroshi.

"I have an idea!" said Gerik, raising and waving his hand like crazy.

"Go on." Said Kiyoshi.

"How about we do a Secret Santa game? You see, everyone pulls a name from a hat and you have to buy something for that person; this way, we don't have to buy everyone a bunch of lame gifts, but can get one person an awesome gift!"

"That's… a really good idea." Said Hiroshi.

"I've got a great idea to add to it…" said Kaz.

"Go for it." Said Kiyoshi.

"The receiver gives the giver a score on a scale of 1 to 10. We still won't know who the givers are, so we can't give them an advantage if their close friend… or girlfriend. The one with the lowest has to do one thing the one with the highest score says."

"We're in." said Daichi.

"Also, we can give our gifts on Christmas Eve; I'm having a party at my house." Said Kaz.

Everyone liked this idea and agreed to it. They all wrote their names on a piece of paper and began to pull. Everyone had mixed reactions from what they got, but they all planned to get a good present for who each other, nonetheless.

Kaz's House, Christmas Eve

Everyone had gotten together for the party at Kaz's house, ready to give their gifts to each other.

"You go first, Gerik." Said Kaz.

Gerik was filled with smiles, as he opened his little box. He opened it carefully, savoring every moment of this gift and he peeked inside, then picked out the present to get a closer look. On closer examination, his eyes filled with shock and he fell backwards, fainting. The others ran to his aid, as fast as they could.

"What happened?" asked Riku.

"He fainted; duh!" said Hiroshi.

"What could've caused him to do that?" asked Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi then picked up the gift.

"It's just a baseball…" said Kiyoshi.

"Doesn't Gerik really like baseball?" asked Daichi.

Kiyoshi looked at the baseball closer; his eyes then filled with shock and he fainted, just like Gerik did. They then all rushed to Kiyoshi's aid, as Hiroshi looked at the baseball and passed out as well.

"We need someone who isn't easily freaked out to look at the baseball…" said Kaz.

Kaz, Luna, and Riku stared right at Daichi.

"Ok." Said Daichi.

He picked up the ball and examined it.

"That's interesting… it's autographed by Kaito Miyazaki." (Note: I made this character up; not an actual baseball player.)

Luna nearly passed out from the shock, but Kaz and Riku looked at her curiously.

"Who's Kaito Miyazaki?" asked Riku.

"Oh… he's no one… just ONE OF THE BEST BASEBALL PLAYERS OF ALL TIME!" said Luna.

"Wow… that's impressive." Said Daichi.

Everyone agreed. By the time they woke everyone else up, they began opening the other presents. Daichi got a college level book to read, Riku received an extremely expensive tennis racket, Luna got a bag of Sour Heads, Hiroshi got a weight lifting set, and Kiyoshi got his own Boogie Woogie Rebellion dance machine.

"Where's my gift?" asked Kaz.

Everyone shrugged. At that point, Harry rushed into the house and grabbed Kaz's collar, dragging him outside.

"Look what your friends did…" said Harry.

Everyone looked at his car, and bursted out laughing; even Daichi gave a couple of chuckles to it. Someone had painted his car pink with rainbow racing stripes on the side.

"Love… your new… paint… job!" said Kaz between laughs.

"That's not even the worst part…" he said.

He brought everyone to the front and they all started laughing harder. On the front was a super glued picture of Kaz giving a thumbs up and winking. Harry filled with anger.

"Whoever did this better apologize…" said Harry.

The all just looked at him, and he rushed inside, slamming the door behind him. Everyone then went back inside.

"Now write down your ratings…"

Daichi gave his gift giver a 7, Riku a 9, Gerik a 10, Kaz a 10, Hiroshi a 3, Luna a 1, and Kiyoshi an 8.

"So who bought Luna's gift?" asked Kaz.

No one fessed up.

"Ok, so everyone say who gave what to who." Said Kaz.

"I got Riku's gift." Said Daichi.

"I got Gerik's gift." Said Kaz.

"I can't thank you enough, Kaz!" shouted Gerik, giving him a hug.

"Dude! I don't do hugs!" shouted Kaz.

"Sorry." Said Gerik grinning. "I bought Daichi's gift."

"Kaz." Said Luna.

"Kiyoshi." Said Riku.

"Hiroshi's." said Kiyoshi.

They all looked at Hiroshi.

"Yeah… I bought Luna's gift." Said Hiroshi.

"Seriously? We've been in the same class all year and you get me a bag of Sour Heads?" asked Luna.

"I couldn't think of anything else." Said Hiroshi.

"Ok, Luna and I tied, so that means that you have to do something that each of us want you to do." Said Kaz.

An evil smile went across Luna's face.

"And don't think I forgot about that prank you played a while back." Said Luna.

"…Crap…" said Hiroshi.

"Ok, I've thought of someth-"

"Kaz! You have to tell me how you got Kaito Miyazaki's autograph!" said Gerik.

"Ok, sure thing." Said Kaz.

The Day Before, Out on the Streets

"Crap! Crap! Crap! I'm going to lose that bet! I can't think of anything to get that guy… I barely even KNOW that Gerik kid!" he said.

He looked through the windows of shops, trying to find something to buy for this new kid. Nothing could come to mind; this kid was so mysterious to him, that he couldn't think of anything to get him. He remembered that Gerik must like baseball, because he made Hiroshi promise that they could play baseball sometime, so he could just keep it simple. He quickly walked into a pawn shop and bought a baseball; it was in good condition, so Kaz decided it was time to head home.

Three Hours Later

Kaz went running out of his house at top speed; it had just occurred to him how lame his gift was, so needed to get a new one and replace it. Kaz started freaking out; at this point, he would be the one that has to do something the winner says, and who knows what evil things his friends could come up with. He started heading to the pawn shop in hopes of returning the baseball when he noticed something. Out in the middle of the street was a dog; not many people know this, but Kaz has an undying love for dogs, but his parents would never allow him to keep one. He noticed it was scared and not willing to move, so he leaped into the street and picked up the dog in his arms; a car came and stopped right before hitting Kaz and his dog.

"What're you doing in the middle of the road?" asked the man, coming out of his car.

"I'm sorry, " said Kaz. "I just noticed this dog; he was too scared to move, so I dived in and saved him."

Kaz proceeded to lead the dog to the sidewalk and dropped it off.

"Don't go running into the street again; ok?" said Kaz.

The dog barked and began to walk away. The man from earlier came up behind Kaz and tapped him on the shoulder.

"That was a really cool thing you did… what's your name?"

"Kaz."

The man smiled and took his baseball from him, wrote on it with a pen and handed it back.

"Now I can't return it!" said Kaz.

"Look at the ball." Said the man.

Kaz looked at it and started freaking out.

"Kaito Miyazaki!" he shouted. "I just got an autograph… thank you sir, I couldn't thank you en-"

Kaz noticed that Miyazaki had already left.

"Well that sucks…" said Kaz.

Kaz's House, The Night Before Christmas

"Great story Kaz!" said Gerik.

"I think it kind of sucked…" said Hiroshi.

"You'd better watch your mouth; I get to make you do something, remember?" said Kaz.

Hiroshi slapped his head in irritation.

"Can't you hurry it up and get it over with?" asked Hiroshi.

"Hmm…" Kaz thought for a bit.

"You have to go and admit your love to Ami!" said Luna.

"Huh?" shouted Hiroshi.

"You heard me; you have to tell Ami that you love her. Go to her house right now and admit it." Said Luna.

Hiroshi looked around the room.

"I don't wanna!" he said.

"You have to." Said Kaz.

"Daichi! Riku! Take him with you and make sure that he tells her!" shouted Luna.

The two nodded, then picked Hiroshi up by his arms and took him out of the room. All that was left now was Gerik, Luna, Kaz, and Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi looked around the room and a wide smile went across his face.

"Hey Kaz, could you take a step back for a second?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Umm… ok?" said Kaz suspiciously, as he walked backwards.

Gerik started laughing then Kaz and Luna looked at the two strangely. Kiyoshi pointed up at the ceiling. Kaz and Luna then looked, realizing that they were right under the mistletoe. Kaz looked down at Luna's face, blushing; she was doing the same.

"Go ahead and kiss already." Said Kiyoshi.

"Y-yeah…" said Gerik, half heartedly.

Kiyoshi looked at Gerik weird and Gerik proceeded to smile while rubbing his head. Kaz and Luna looked at each other, deep into their eyes. Kaz realized how pretty Luna looked and the two slowly began to close in closer to each other.

Ami's House

"Go on." Said Daichi. "You're free from them once you do this task."

"Easy for you to say." Said Hiroshi, pointing an accusing finger at Daichi.

"I think it's sweet that you're doing this." Said Riku.

Hiroshi then ran up and rang the doorbell. Ami came to the door and was immediately flustered when she saw Hiroshi standing there.

"H-Hiroshi! What a surprise…" she said.

"Look… Ami… I have something I need to tell you." Said Hiroshi.

Ami began to blush as Hiroshi looked deep into her eyes.

"Ami… it's just that-"

"GET BACK HERE YOU COMPLETE JERK WAD!"

Everyone turned and noticed Harry running away from an angered Luna turned L. Gerik and Kiyoshi came closely behind. Kiyoshi caught up to Harry suddenly, tackled him, then let L have her turn with him.

"What's going on?" asked Hiroshi to Gerik.

"You see… Luna and Kaz… were under mistletoe… then Harry… drop kicked Kaz… so Luna…" Gerik attempted to say in between breaths.

"And you left Kaz back by himself?" asked Daichi.

"…I forgot about him…" said Gerik.

"We should head back to help him." Said Daichi.

"Agreed."

Daichi, Riku, and Gerik then proceeded to leave to help Kaz, who everyone abandoned. Ami looked at Hiroshi.

"So… you wanted to say something?" asked Ami.

"Umm… sorry, but… I have to help Kaz… I'll tell you another time." Said Hiroshi.

Hiroshi then waved and quickly ran back to Kaz's house. Ami smiled and closed the door behind her.

"I'll be waiting for you… my love." She said, as she headed back to her room.

The Hospital, The Second Floor

"Think he'll be ok?" asked Kiyoshi, a bit worried for his friend.

Kaz was in a sling; when Harry had dropped kicked him; he landed right on Kaz's shoulder, causing it to break.

"He'll be fine; I'm sure he's taken harder hits." Said Luna.

The others nodded.

"We got to go home now; see you all later." Said Hiroshi.

The two twins then left the hospital.

"I better head home too." Said Gerik, with a smile, "Thanks again Kaz!"

Gerik then headed out of the room as well.

"Daichi, could you wait outside for me?" asked Riku.

Daichi nodded and went outside.

"He looks so peaceful…" said Riku.

"You make it sound like he's dead." Said Luna.

"Aren't you a bit worried for him?" asked Riku.

"He will be fine; I know it." Said Luna.

Riku nodded and headed out of the room.

"What was that about?" asked Daichi.

"Nothing… I was just hoping that she would confess something… I guess I was wrong, though. Let's go."

Daichi nodded and the two left the hospital, holding hands. Luna remained inside of the hospital, though; as soon as Riku left she headed right by Kaz's side and knelt. She began stroking his arm; he had more muscle then she thought he would. She quickly moved as Kaz rolled in his sleep and looked at Luna.

"Daichi… I have to tell you something, but you can't tell Luna." Said Kaz.

"But… I'm Luna…" said Luna.

Kaz laughed.

"That's a good one Daichi… but seriously, I HAVE to tell you something." He stated, in a serious voice.

Luna sighed… should she stay and pretend that she's Daichi, or just leave; it was too late now, we was speaking, clearly in his sleep.

"I think I realized… that I love Luna. I don't care that she has split personalities; I can tell that she's a good person… that's why I love her, Daichi." Said Kaz.

Tears filled in Luna's eyes; the sleep talking Kaz looked at her curiously.

"Why're you crying, Daichi?" asked Kaz.

Luna simply smiled then kissed Kaz on the cheek.

"Have a Merry Christmas, Kaz." She said.

"Oh gross! Dude, you don't go kissing other guys! What the heck!"

He then rolled over, and stopped talking, beginning to snore as he slept. Luna smiled and left the room.

"Wow… he can be an idiot at times, can't he?" said Luna, as she headed back home to her house, ready to enjoy the holiday season with her friends and family.


	26. Chapter 26: Last Minute Election

_**Hello everyone; Season 2 of this fic is ready to start up and I'm happy to announce that I've gotten a laptop for Christmas, so I'll (hopefully) be able to update more often. Hope you all enjoy Season 2 as much as I enjoy writing this fic. Now this Season brings us a new character created by Soaring Crow Ver2.0 He is the boy at the beginning of this chapter. **_

ardx  
>1224/11 . chapter 2

Really good story. I like Daichi and how Imadori's in it. Is it too late for OC's? Cause I have one. She's an exchange student from England (Cause I'm british) called Hannah Islie. She likes all music and is weird but smart-ish.

_**Oh wow, it'll be forever until you receive this message; anyway, welcome to the story! As for your OC, I've already sent you a PM about it.**_

TilTheEnd  
>1230/11 . chapter 25

Awesome Chapter! I really like how you ended the Season off although I wish Hiroshi had told the girl how he felt but hey it's impossible to please everyone and it didn't hurt the story in anyway. Also when does Season 2 start because I love this story it's one of my favorite's.

_**I'm glad you liked my ending for the season; it took me a while to think it up. Also, I already have plans for Hiroshi and Ami in this Season, so it's all good. And I'm honored that you like my story so much; I try my best. **_

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble in any way, shape, or form. That is owned by Jin Kobayashi.

1 Day Before The New Semester, Out in the Street

People gave strange looks to a boy, holding a newspaper. He would use the paper to hide his face as he sat around, snooping. He'd occasionally peer into a nearby store, apparently looking at something, or someone, with great concentration. He'd quickly hide behind the newspaper as well every once in a while, completely flustered, until he mustered the courage to take another look. As a high school girl left the store, the boy went into follow mode; he was following the same path as the girl, careful not to be seen or noticed by her. She soon went into another shop, with her friends following along as well. The question still remained; which of the four girls was he following around? There was the red head, the blond with pigtails and a ribbon, the blue haired, and the other blue haired one, but her hair was darker and she had really small pigtails that moved. Which one was this boy spying so intently on? He continued to spy on the group, but the boy believed that the red head may be catching onto him; the boy, once again, quickly looked away as he noticed the red head starting to turn towards him. He quickly hid behind his newspaper; was it safe to look now? It had been 3 minutes, so maybe he could look again. He looked into the window and the red head was still looking at him. He jumped in shock; the girl then quickly turned to her friends, talking to them, giving what seemed to be a riddle. The other three looked at her curiously and the red head pointed outside.

"Crap!" shouted the boy, as he quickly ran away before anyone else could catch onto him. He quickly ran around the corner and hid in an alley, hoping that the girls wouldn't come after him.

"That Akira is too smart..." said the boy. "She's going to blow my cover if this keeps up. I need to lay even lower for a while..."

"Lower from what?"

The boy gave a scream and jumped, looking directly at the two girls looking down at him. He sighed and wiped his head.

"I thought you were someone else... oh thank goodness it was her..."

"Who're you speaking of?" asked one of the girls, in her soft voice.

"Oh umm... nobody, don't worry about it." said the boy, smiling sheepishly.

"I feel like a know him... don't you Luna?" asked the soft voiced girl.

"I know, Riku... I think... Hey! You're in our class, aren't you? Class 2B at Yagami High, right?" asked Luna.

"Umm, yes..."

"Right, you're Yamato Konohana. You haven't been to class for a long time..." said Riku.

"Yeah... I've been... busy." he said.

"Spying on people?" asked Luna, playfully.

"H-How did you know?" he asked, scared to death.

"You're holding binoculars." said Luna.

Yamato looked down at his hand, and sure enough, there were binoculars in them.

"Why don't you come back to class?" asked Riku.

"I... don't think I can. I have other business I have to take care of..."

"Like spying on people?" asked Luna.

"Maybe." he said.

"How about this; just come to class one time, for us, please?" asked Riku.

Yamato laid on the ground, placing his hands under his head as he thought about it.

"Ok... breaks over tomorrow, right? So I'll be in class tomorrow." he said.

The girls nodded and headed into the store that they were planning on going to in the first place. Yamato continued to lie down and think; two girls were always on his mind. One rejected him and the other he never admitted his feelings towards. Who should he seek after? Did he have a chance at all with either of these girls? Only time would tell for this young lad.

The Next Day, Yagami High, Class 2B Homeroom

Everyone continued their day like normal, some talking about what they did over the break, some complaining about school starting again, and others just having there average conversations with their friends. Daichi was listening to Hiroshi and Kiyoshi's usual conversation when Kaz came into the room.

"Hey Kaz; I see that your shoulder's finally been healed." said Hiroshi.

"Yep... it's kinda weird though; I had something on my cheek when I woke up in the hospital..." said Kaz.

"What was it like?" asked Kiyoshi.

"It felt like... saliva or something?" said Kaz.

"Maybe the doctor gave you a kiss when you weren't looking!" said Hiroshi, puckering his lips.

Kaz proceeded to yell at Hiroshi as Kiyoshi sat back and laughed. Luna and Riku were talking and they smiled as a boy walked in. As soon as he walked in, everyone gave him a strange look; no one recognized this kid. He was around Daichi's height, wore a school uniform and had neatly cut hair that spiked a little bit at the ends.

"Umm, who're you?" asked one boy openly.

"He's Yamato Konohana. He was in our class for a few days at the beginning of the year." said Daichi.

Yamato nearly jumped at this; how did this kid remember him? Yamato thought about it for a bit and nodded; he was Daichi Tanaka, the smartest kid in class.

"You're correct." said Yamato.

He immediately was questioned by everyone, asking him where he'd been this entire time. He simply avoided the questions. Daichi walked up to Yamato.

"May I talk to you outside for a second?" asked Daichi.

"Umm... sure..." said Yamato.

The two walked outside of the classroom and Daichi looked him in the eyes as he talked.

"I know you weren't away from school; you've been spending your time in a tree with binoculars." said Daichi.

Yamato was immediately taken aback from this; how did this kid know?

"H-How d-"

"I friend of mine, Karasuma, likes to stare out the window of his class a lot, thinking about things, and he noticed you there. He told me one time and I checked for myself and sure enough, you were there. Karasuma also noticed that you would always stare right into Class 2C's window."

"Ok... you caught me." said Yamato, his head bending over. "I've been spying on someone... I have a crush on someone from that class."

"I see." said Daichi.

"It's Mikoto. Mikoto Suoh. I've had a crush on her since freshman year. We were in the same class and great friends. At the beginning of this year, I admitted my feelings to her, and she turned me down." said Yamato.

"I'm a little bit surprised that you would admit all of this to me." stated Daichi.

"I don't know why," said Yamato. "But I have this feeling that I can trust; something tells me that you won't tell anyone about this."

Daichi nodded. He then pointed at the door and the two headed back into the classroom, ready to take on the day.

"All right everyone, as you know, The Culture Festival is coming up and our class doesn't have any plans for it yet." said Mr. Sato. "We will need the class representative to now come up and organize a way for you all to do something for the Festival. I'll leave the room while you all begin organizing."

Mr. Sato then left the room, leaving the students to sit around in complete confusion.

"So who's the class rep anyway?" asked Kaz.

Everyone in the class shrugged.

"We never had an election to decide the class rep." said Hiroshi.

"Why didn't you guys do that then?" asked Gerik.

"We figured the class rep would organize the election." said Kiyoshi.

The five of the group then stared at the twins, letting them know how stupid they were.

"What?" asked Hiroshi.

"How can the class rep organize it when you didn't even have an election yet?" asked Luna.

The twins shrugged.

"We're not the class rep; why do we have to figure this out?" asked the twins simultaneously.

"All right! Let's start having nominations then!" said Gerik, standing up and pointing at the roof.

"What're you pointing at?" asked Chika.

"I'm... adding dramatic effect." said Gerik.

"So, does anyone want to nominate anyone for class rep? Also, you can't nominate yourself." said Gerik.

"I nominate Daichi Tanaka!" shouted Kaz, standing up.

"I second the nomination!" shouted Kiyoshi.

"I third it!" said Hiroshi.

Daichi looked at the group, not surprised at all.

"I accept." said Daichi.

"I nominate Riku Fujii." said Luna.

Riku looked at her, completely shocked.

"Luna! I don't think I'm up for this..." said Riku.

Luna gave her a thumb up.

"I know you've got this girl!" shouted Luna.

Riku sighed, and then nodded.

"Any other nominations?" asked Gerik.

"I nominate Hiroshi Matsumoto!"

Hiroshi turned his head in shock, noticing that Ami yelled it, blushing slightly.

"Ami? I feel so betrayed..." he said.

"Please forgive me... but I think you would do an amazing job." said Ami.

Hiroshi blushed, smiled, and then nodded. Yumi, the girl that swore revenge on Daichi oh so long ago, coughed and looked at Natsuki, her friend.

"I nominate Yumi Suzuki!" said Natsuki.

"Hey Gerik." said Luna.

Gerik turned around smiling.

"What's up Lu-"

Gerik accidentally fell forward as he turned towards Luna, falling on top of her. Luna's eyes turned blue and she started playing with Gerik's hair; Gerik was blushing.

"Luna... what're y-"

"I nominate this cutie right here." said Lulu.

"You already nominated someone, Luna." said Kiyoshi.

"No; Luna nominated someone. I, Lulu, didn't get my turn. So I nominate this boy." said Lulu.

Gerik began running away, with Lulu chasing after her.

"I like it when they run away... it's so invigorating!" shouted Lulu.

Daichi then tossed a Sourhead, landing it right into Lulu's mouth, and she turned back into Luna.

"Sorry about that..." said Luna.

"Well, considering that Gerik is running away like crazy, he's out of the race." said Kiyoshi.

"Can I revoke my nomination?" asked Hiroshi.

"Sure thing." said Kiyoshi.

"Cool... I nominate Yamato, or whatever his name is." said Hiroshi.

"What? Why me?" he asked.

"No reason in particular..." said Hiroshi with an evil smile on his face.

Yamato looked at him, scared, but it was now too late to say anything, as Chika had everyone start voting now. The votes were collected and Chika counted them up, shocked by the results.

"It appears that there was a four way tie between Daichi, Riku, Hiroshi, and Yamato." said Chika.

"What about me?" asked Yumi.

"You got two votes." said Chika.

Yumi then pouted back in her desk. Everyone began talking, trying to figure out how this would be decided now.

"I think I have an idea..." said Daichi.

"What would that be?" asked Yamato.

"Let's have the reader's vote." said Daichi.

Yamato looked at him, completely confused, but everyone else nodded, understanding where this is going.

"Reader's, please vote. We would rather keep the voting confidential, though, so vote for the character you want to win by sending a PM to khawesome9. He'll then send us the results later in the form of a paper airplane; then we'll know who wins. Please readers, vote, because we need to clear up this giant tie that we have." said Daichi, looking up to the ceiling.

"What? I'm so confused? What're they talking about?" asked Yamato.

"I have no idea; I'm new here too." said Gerik.

"Don't worry guys, you'll pick up on it sooner or later; this is a fanfic." said Kaz.

"I'm so confused..." said Yamato.

"Hey, so after the reader's vote, what do we do if there's a tie?" asked Kiyoshi.

Daichi thought for a bit, then looked up at the ceiling again.

"Since there's the possibility of a tie, could you please, along with your vote, give a suggestion for a possible tie breaker? It can be as completely silly and ridiculous as you want; but we'd prefer you to keep it PG. Credit will be given to the person that's suggestion is used, if the need arises. Until next time, good bye!" shouted Daichi.

Everyone in the class then waved at the ceiling, except for Gerik and Yamato, who were still in their fit of confusion.


End file.
